Charmed Brother
by dingo-822
Summary: After Harry Potter's death magic has chosen him to protect The Charmed Ones as Prue's twin. Given new powers along with his old ones Harry Potter becomes Harry Halliwell. Harry/ Multi story incest.
1. Chapter 1

**Charmed Brother**

**Disclaimer:**  
>The characters and the situations within these fan fiction stories are not my property. They are the property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and others, and are used without permission; challenge to copyright is not intended and should not be construed. I do not own Harry Potter, Charmed, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.<p>

Talking, "The Charmed Ones!"

Thinking, '_The Charmed Ones.'_

Demon Powered Talking, **"The Charmed Ones"**

Demon Powered Thinking, _**'The Charmed Ones'**_

Dreams/ Premonitions, _The Charmed Ones_

**Beta Reader this chapter: smaster28**

**Chapter 1 ****Prologue **

Somewhere and nowhere we see a young man about 19 years of age, about 5 feet 10" tall, he no longer needed glasses as he had gained a perfect vision, his eyes were a startling shade of emerald green never before seen in a human, they really stood out against his lightly tanned face and dark hair and while he looked young there was a sense of power about him that few could dream off let alone aspire to have, it tingled through the air around him. His name was Harry Potter.

Harry was floating in a world of swirling black and purple mist that didn't seem to have end. Sitting on Harry's chest was a wand threaded through a ring while it looked like he had no legs when in fact they were covered by the Cloak of Invisibility. As Harry floated around, dark bluish white wisps that looked like smoke started to form in the image of a skull. When the wisps were fully formed it became a tall man with brown long hair to his shoulders, blue eyes that looked to be ancient and powerful, he was light skinned and wearing all black turtle neck shirt with a black overcoat, pants, and shoes. When he spotted Harry he looked down to see the three items. Placing his hand on Harry's head to watch his memories

"Mmm so this is the Master of Death?" he asked.

"Yes he is, Angel of Death." a voiced spoke from behind him. When he turned he saw a woman of medium height in a deep purple robe, her brown hair was tired up in a high pony tail, while her brown eyes were locked onto Harry's form.

"So want do I owe a visit from one of The Angels of Destiny." Death asked with a flat voice.

"I was sent a vision from The All." she stated.

With a look of surprise on his face ask "Are you sure?" because he has never heard of it happening before.

"Yes." she replied with a nod. "It showed me that two of the Charmed Ones would be killed before they can fulfil their destiny, one would be seduced by a demon and become a dark witch, and the last would have a fate worse than death for a woman. Someone will try to bring their own ends forward and it's not a demon."

"Really what of the Twice-Blessed Child?" he asked, while checking his list to see the Charmed Ones death dates. He was surprised because they kept on changing between their old age and teenagers years.

"Yes, he would be born but out of potions induced rape. The whitelighter would not have known at the time but when he found out about it, he would fall and become a one of the strongest darklighters in history. He would become strong enough to then kill all of the Elders and even an Angel of Destiny." She said while walking forward and stood opposite to death with Harry between the two, than she placed her hand on Harry's head to see his memories.

"What would happen to the child?" he said.

In a grave voice answered back "He would try to destroy The All in his rage." After looking at his memories she could see that the Twice-Blessed Child would become worse than Voldemort.

"I take it you brought him here?" he question.

"No it was The All. While he would have survived breaking out of that ward, his magic would have be damage because of all the obliviations, compulsions, loyalty potions, and blocks that suppressed his sexual drive and magic. In the end he would be a danger to everyone as his magic would have lashed out at anyone and drove him mad in the end." She said while looking at the man floating in front of her.

"So what are we to do?" he asked

"We kill two birds with one stone as they say. We give him a new life and make him The Guardian for the Charmed Ones." She said with a smile on her face.

"Oh and how do we do that, and if that's the case why am I here?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I will ensure he is born at the same time as the oldest sister, and you are here because of his connection to your powers." She said as if it was the easiest thing to do.

"Really, so what do my powers have to do with anything? Also how are you going to make it so he will want to protect them? Because if he is just dating one of them and their relationship turns sour he might not care what happens to the sisters?" asked death in a condescending tone.

With a small glare she said "Well to start we can decide what powers he is to have and with your Soul Absorption power we can use powers from the souls of witches that have died, then we can use your Power Granting ability to give them to him. Once that is done I will warp reality to send him where he is needed to go."

'_Mmm that could work but she never said where he was going and what type of connection would make him want to protect them so strongly?'_ he thought_. _He asked again "You still didn't say where he was going to be sent?"

"I will be sending him to become the oldest sister's twin brother. That way as any brother he will want to look after his sister's." She answered with a smug smirk.

Going over the memoires he had seen _'I wonder if this will come back to bite her in the ass later'_ as he remembered what he would do to protect his loved ones.

"Very well but what powers are we going to give him?" Death ask curiously.

"Well for starters we will begin with his core magic. I think we should use The Elder Wand and fuse it with him so he is able to use wandless magic?" she asked

"Mmm very well I will allow it and can we also get his phoenix feathered wand so that his magic will be balanced between life and death?" he questioned.

"Yes that will work." and with a snap of her fingers Harry's phoenix feathered wand appeared and was sitting with the Elder Wand. "But he will have to learn how to use his core magic all over again."

"I will take the ring so he doesn't start to absorb souls." while picking up the ring and crushing it. When he had finished the ring turned into the likeness of black sand and floated it Death chest.

"What about the cloak it is one of his most prized possession? We could give him the power of Invisibility but it will only activate later." Destiny said while looking at the cloak.

It took a minute for death to answer as he was asking himself _'If he has the power of the cloak I won't be able to find him. I could … Mmm yes that could work. If I tie its power with my own I will always be able to find him when he uses it but no one else will'. _"Very well I will give the power of the cloak." with a hand movement the cloak folded itself into a triangle and sat on top of the two wands.

Just as Destiny was about to suggest a power she tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes as if she was listening to someone talk. Death seeing this waited for her to speak knowing who it was she was talking to. A minute later Destiny opened her eyes and looked at Death. "The All wants him to have two more powers granted to him the rest will be decided at birth like all Warren witches. She wants him to have the power to make Force Fields since he will be The Guardian and will need them to protect his sisters. And the last power will be Projection but this power won't activate straight away but when he feels a great amount of desire when his mind matures enough. It will also be linked with his magical core and wandless magic so he will have more control over it."

Death was surprised about the power of Projection but remembered that witches who developed this power are destined for very great things. Now that his powers were chosen he opened his hand and with a small flash of light two glowing glass balls were floating just above it; with a thought he moved them to sit on top of the cloak. Once in place he raised his hand and a bright light was admitted from his hand on to the two wands, cloak, and the two glass ball slowly dissolved and started to sink into his chest.

After they were gone Death lowered his hand and said "It's done."

Destiny nodded then stepped around to the top of Harry's head and placed her hands on both sides of his head then started to form of tiny electricity bolts in her hands.

"What are you doing now?" Death asked

"I am binding his memories so he will have a normal childhood, normal for him anyway. He will regain some of his memories when he is 11 years of age or when his life is in danger and needs a boost. But his memories might overwhelm him so he will slowly gain them back; the first thing that he will remember is his Occlumency lessons to help with the stress of information. He will learn only up to the first five years of his Hogwarts memories. The next year you will learn more about his life before Hogwarts that way he won't lose the person he will become and it will go on for the next three years till the day he was banished. It is going to occur every All Hallows Eve. He will feel like an outsider in the memories as he observes everything from a stranger's prospective and there were no emotions in the memories expect when they are particularly strong." She said as she finished the binding.

"There we are finished. Now all that is left to do is place him where he needs to go." Destiny said to Death. She turned to Death to see if he had anything to add when he shook his head she turned to Harry and waved her hand then his body started to vanish.

When Harry was gone Death turned to Destiny and said "You know he will be a wild card in your Grand Design."

"Yes I know that is why with the power of your cloak he will remain hidden from The Elders and the other Angles of Destiny as they might try to have him killed. I will be able to stop them but you need to watch over him as well but we can't interfere too much. Besides, The All will look after him." And with that Destiny disappears in swirling golden lights.

Taking one last look at where Harry was and said "Good luck Harry Potter." and The Angel of Death disappeared in wisps to resume his job.


	2. Chapter 2

**Charmed Brother**

**Disclaimer:**  
>The characters and the situations within these fan fiction stories are not my property. They are the property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and others, and are used without permission; challenge to copyright is not intended and should not be construed. I do not own Harry Potter, Charmed, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.<p>

Talking, "The Charmed Ones!"

Thinking, '_The Charmed Ones.'_

Demon Powered Talking, "**The Charmed Ones"**

Demon Powered Thinking, _**'The Charmed Ones'**_

Dreams/ Premonitions, _The Charmed Ones_

**Beta Reader this chapter: **smaster28

**Chapter 2**

It was early in the morning on April 24th 1970 at Victorian style manor located on 1329 Prescott Street, San Francisco. We see a woman by the name of Patty Halliwell setting in the sunroom looking out of the window while sipping a cup of coffee she was of medium height with brown hair, brown eyes and light coloured skin. She was sitting on the couch with her legs folded under her thinking about the dreams she has been having since around the twelfth week of her pregnancy after waking up one night and seeing her womb glow briefly.

_Dream._

_She looked around the room, it was the colour white of a hospital room, she could smell blood and hear a woman scream and swear at her husband for getting her pregnant. She couldn't help but giggle at some of the things that she said she was going to do to him and the fact she was crushing his hand. She made her way around the wall to look at the woman; when she got a good look at her she could make out a beautiful woman with thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and extremely distinctive bright green almond-shaped eyes, high cheek bone, and light skin. She then turned to look at the father he was a tall, thin man with hazel eyes behind round glasses, and untidy black hair that stuck up at the back. He was leaning over his wife with one arm wrapped around her, holding her hand whispering words into her ear while getting yelled at._

"_You bring that thing near me again and I will cut it off, you hear me James Potter." She screamed at him._

_James just nodded while replying "Come on Lily you are almost done."_

_Just as he finished say that they all heard a baby's wail as it come into the world. They looked at the doctor as he brought the baby to his mother_

"_Congratulations it's a boy, Lord and Lady Potter." The doctor said as he handed the baby now wrapped in a blue blanket to the new mother._

_Lily took her son with a smile "Merlin James, he's beautiful."_

_James spoke with obvious pride in his tone. "Yeah he is. Just wait till we get him that harem. Maybe we'll even be able to get a veela or tw…" a loud slap filled the room._

"_Don't even think about it James." Was Lily retort._

_James just smiled "so what are we going to name him." He asked_

"_Harry James Potter" Lily said as she look down just as Harry opened his eyes._

_End Dream._

Patty took another sip from her cup thinking about other dreams they were just short ones: what surprised Patty was that the family in the dreams were magical even beyond that was they used wands, not only that from what she could see was how different they were from her form of magic. That's right magic for you see Patty was a witch a wiccan witch to be correct; you see with her type of magic witches were born with all different types of powers like Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization, Premonition, Fire Balls, Energy Balls, and Teleportation. But the magic user or witches and wizards as they called themselves didn't seem to have a limit. They seemed to just point their wands say a spell and that's it. But the thing that worried Patty was she has never heard of a group of magic users like this before; so all she could do was watch and learn through the dreams she was having.

From watching the dreams she could tell that the child's magic was powerful, Lily would often say it but it come to the point that they had to put a binding on him to limit the amount of power he could use as he kept having what they called accidently magic where he would call things to him like Telekinesis, or change things to what he wanted like Transformation but what she thought was funny was that he kept trying to get the cookie jar. Also from the dreams she could tell that something was wrong it wasn't till later that she found out that they were at war with someone; who it is was never spoken. Last night she had another dream but this one woke her up screaming.

_Dream_

_When Patty awoke to find herself in another dream she looked around and found herself in a small town on All Hollows Eve. She heard a small crack behind her when she turned around she sore a hooded man in a black cloak appear she watched him walk up to a path stop then with a shimmer a new house appear between two others. She watched the man walk up the cobble stone path then started to follow; he passed the delicate looking iron fence, with ivy and vines growing over it, the hedge towering over the fence behind it, like a silent sentinel._

_The Man tapped the wrought iron gate with his yew wand, and silently cast the alohomora spell. The gate opened, squeaking angrily at the intruder. The house stayed silent, as if it were watching with bated breath. Half way up the path she could see in the large window what she could see made pale; there in the sitting room was James and Lily. She liked back at the man to see he had already got to the front door with a quick look at the window to see James's head snap up and yell to Lily._

_"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off -" she heard James voice. Then she could hear Lily ran up the stairs._

_As the man approached the plain front door, adorned only with an old fashioned brass knocker, looking rather weather beaten. Then she heard the man laugh, a truly bone-chilling laugh, he raised his wand again, and casted a spell that was red when it hit the door; the door just exploded like it does when she uses Molecular Combustion on something. James gazed at the door still in shock as his mind fought to keep up with the information being presented to him; only on word passed his mouth "Voldemort"._

_She watched James left his wand swirl it then the table turned into a stag and charge at the man she now knew as Voldemort. With a flick of his wand a blue arc came out and cut the head off the animal, then with another flick he cast another red spell at James' feet, James leapt back to get out of the way but while he was in the air he heard __**"Avada Kedavra!"**__ Looking up he realized he had jump into the path of a Killing Curse. Without a look back he turn to the stairs and muttered "Stupid Gryffindors straight-backed and proud ha."_

_Patty stood there and could do nothing about it. When she saw the green spell she could feel the hate rolling off of it she knew it was Dark. But when she seen it hit James and saw the life live his eyes she couldn't help but fear it. As Voldemort started to climb the stairs she tried to use Molecular Combustion on him even knowing it would not work, but as a soon to be mother and a good witch she had to try. But like before she could not affect the dreams she could sit in empty chairs, seats or lay on a bed but that was about it._

_In no time he was in front of the nursery door with a cackle of high-pitched laughter he lifted his wand a red spell hit the door again; as they walked in she watched Lily kiss Harry's forehead and put him back into the cot. Quickly she turned around Patty expected her to have a wand but then spotted it on the ground. Lily stood in front of the cot with a look of defiance on her face._

_Lily's voice "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_

_"Stand aside you silly girl … stand aside now." Voldemort spat back at her_

_Lily pleaded with Voldemort "Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead -"_

_"Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy… "Lily begged._

"_Snape wants you as his toy so move aside girl." Voldemort said with a sneer._

_When Lily didn't move Voldemort spat out. "Fine have it your way."_

_Patty wanted to turn around but didn't out of respect for Lily. Voldemort started laughing then raised his wand with and causal air about it and spoke death __**"Avada Kedavra!"**__ and Lily started screaming as the curse raced at her. Harry opened his eyes his short legs kicked, as he grasped the sides of the crib and pulled himself to a standing position. He barely rose to the height of the cribs wall, but he was still able to see Lily lying down in front of his cot. As he saw it, he registered the bond of mother to child breaking, filling him with a feeling of love and regret. A tinkling sound of breaking glass brought him back to the present, as he registered a hooded figure in front of him._

_He reached his hand out but was rudely shoved back into his mattress. His head cracked against the headboard, to which Harry screamed in pain. A smirk flittered across the man's face, as he lowered his hood, and faced the child of the prophecy. Patty watched as he raised his wand again realizing what was about to happen for the third time tonight with tears running down her face while trying to reach Harry she couldn't help but scream __**"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."**_

_A green glow lit the end of his wand, as he went to cast the killing curse closing his eyes as he did so. As it was, he missed the silvery essence that flowed from Harry's surprised eyes and ensconced the curse, which was absorbed into the infant. It flowed back in through his forehead, leaving a bloody scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. The backlash from the absorbed magic lifted Voldemort from his feet, slamming him into a wall, where audible crunches and cracks were heard. Harry slipped into unconsciousness as a final push of pure magic crumbled Voldemort's body, leaving a black inky substance to float out of the body materialises into a translucent snake and wriggle away._

_Dream End_

That was when she woke up screaming. Her mother had ran into her room to see what was wrong since her husband was out of town; after that her mother has been up in the attic looking in The Book Of Shadows the Magical tome of the Warren Line Of Witches to find out what is happening. Patty sat there looking at the window wondering if something like that could happen to her children; she was broken from her thoughts by the sound of someone coming down the stairs when turned she was greeted by her mother, a woman in her forties, she had short brown hair, sharp brown eyes, light skin and a round face.

Penny looked at her daughter and could see the worry on her face trying to put her worries to rest she said " I looked in The Book and couldn't find anything about people using wand the closest I got are wizard that use staffs but they are near extinction."

When Patty didn't answer she knew that whatever she had seen had really shock her up. With a sigh she tried again "Maybe we could ask Sam the next time we see. We can also ask where the dreams are coming from."

Not turning her head from looking out the window. "Mmm Ok. Sorry Mum I just can't get the look of glee on the man's face as he killed them. What's worse is I couldn't help them; and I don't even know where they are?"

Penny give Patty's leg a pat as she said "Don't worry we have until October to find them." And with that she stood up and made her way to the kitchen to make herself some tea leaving Patty with her thoughts.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

Over the next seven months Patty watched Harry's life; she seen Harry been taken to a castle to get checked for any other injuries beside his forehead, then dropped off on a doorstep the next night, she watched his abuse for his family because he could do magic. One time after a very bad beating were his magic lashed out at his uncle and put him through a wall the man Dumbledore came and put high level blocks on him then wiped his memoirs of it but not Vernon's which happened more than once. She would wake up some night crying because of all the abuse Harry was put through, it wasn't all bad she got to laugh with him when he did; she found out how smart he was but had to hide it, and how he liked to read books on anything he can get.

She was there when he got his Hogwarts letters, meeting Hagrid, his first trip to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies, meeting the goblins, getting a wand. Watching him go to the train station and meeting the Weasleys she just knew it was a setup, that someone was manipulating her baby boy because that was how she saw him now. Seeing him make his first friend while on the train made her happy even though she knew the boy couldn't be trusted; when she watched the sorting and seen the sorting hat made thing wizard were idiots when he went into Gryffindor she clap just as loud as everyone else. She watched the important parts of his first year.

After his first potions class she was swearing and cursing the hell out of Snape wanting to castrate him, when she spoke that out loud Victor cringed and crossed his legs while penny just raised her eyebrows. When he jumped on the troll's back it scared her to death she just wish she could ground him for it, seeing Harry's first Quidditch match made her pale seeing how he rode a broomstick, she cursed Dumbledore's name for giving Harry his invisibility cloak what type of person just give an 11 year an invisibility cloak. When she watch as he went after the Philosopher's Stone she was numb then when he faced Voldemort she felt it was Halloween all over again when he survived she know that his life was going to be like hers.

Watching the second year was as bad as the first watching people turn on him caused her to cry for him, then Hermione getting turned to stoned, him walking into a Acromantula nest (she still couldn't believe spiders got that big), but the worst was him facing off against the basilisk with only a sword instead of getting a better teacher then Lockhart. When he was bitten by the basilisk and was dying she wished she could be there to hold him and tell him how brave he was, when the phoenix started crying on him to heal him she was crying in happiness. But what pissed her off again was that Dumbledore could of stopped it from happening at the beginning, what amazed her was how Harry didn't back down in the face of his fear and like Harry was amazed at seeing a phoenix.

Knowing how his first and second year went she knew this year would be the same when she found out he had a killer after him she hope he would be ok. She wished she could punch that bitch Marge for what she said about Lily. When most of the year was cringe worthy the worst part of it was the Dementors and the fact he was torturing himself so could he Lily's voice. The fact that Sirius was innocent but had to go back on the run didn't help and made her hate Snape more. One thing she noticed was Harry had become aware that girls exist; it was funny watching him blush at random times when he saw a beautiful girl.

The Forth year was the worse year she could ever say he had so far between the Quidditch World Cup, and the Tri-wizard Tournament she had started to look for a way to get to him. She watched as the school year started out like it would be a quite year for him; then two more schools came to Hogwarts too enter into the tournament. It seemed fine until Halloween came around. Like some many other years something bad happened his name was called out of The Goblet of Fire to participate in the tournament as the Forth champion. After that it started to fall apart again first Ron showed his true colours and turned on Harry, then the school turned on him, the outside schools looked at him like in was a spoiled brat, the only thing he had that kept him for falling was that Hermione stayed by his side.

As the first task got closer it only got worse, the newspaper wrote false articles about him and Hermione, students would curse him from behind, and teachers would look the other way when small things happened in front of them. Because of living with the Dursleys Harry was able to ignore it he kept his head down and started to study harder than before he even started learning Occlumency, Legilimency, Runes, Runes Carving, Transfiguration, Charms, and Healing spells with Hermione; he found out that he was very gifted in Runes enough that in time he could become a runesmaster. It wasn't til she saw what he had to go up against and it terrified her; the boy she had claimed as a son had the face a dragon. The whole first take she was scared to death for him when she woke up after she had seen them caged she was white as a sheet. When she had told her mother Penny about the dragons Penny was livid.

Penny had been following what Patty had being seeing when Patty started writing it down in a large book like their Book. She had added all the spells, potions, runes that Harry learnt, and the theory part of the magic he learned about his core. Both Penny and herself were able to create a spell that was designed from the Gemino Curse that would copy any of the books Harry read even if he didn't read the whole book when they first seen the Hogwarts library.

The night Patty was to see the first task she was nerves wondering if she was about to see Her Harry die. Watching what dragon he got then him trying to out fly a dragon to get his Golden Egg was nerve racking. When it was over she couldn't help but be proud of him; that didn't mean she didn't want him grounded till he was thirty. After she saw him make up with Ron she was proud he could forgive but was disappointed that he was friends with him again. She watched him be completely clueless about the Yule Ball it didn't help that Ron kept trying to lead him a stray; in the end he was just too shy to ask the girl he like. She was upset with the way he treated he's date Parvati Patil because Ron would not leave him alone because Ron was jealous that Hermione didn't go with him and it dragged Harry's night down and in the end ruined Hermione's.

Seeing Harry go through the Second Task she knew Dumbledore was playing games again with having Ron as his hostage; try to make out that Harry preferred men to women. I was only thwarted by the fact he brought up the Beauxbatons' champion Fleur Delacour's younger sister Gabrielle Delacour who was her hostage. The next night when Fleur invited Harry to have dinner with her was a surprise as Fleur started to teach Harry social etiquette; a day or two later Patty had to watch as Harry lost his virginity. That night Fleur started to teach Harry how to please a woman. When she told her mother, Penny couldn't help but laugh at her daughter who was still blushing bright red. She also witnessed that whenever he coupled with Fleur his magic would flare and shift to something like Fleur's. After learning social etiquette; Harry apologized to Padma and Parvati Patil for the horrible Yule Ball date. She watched as Harry took both girls on a date to make up for it, but to her embarrassment had to watch as the girls seduced him together not that he put a fight. She was not surprise Harry tended to Dominant his partners as the life he had he would want to have control in at least one part of his life.

Watching the Third Task had her spitting nails seeing him have to get past the maze and its creatures. Then he was dragged to a grave yard to watch as his friend was he had to watch as Voldemort come back to life, and seeing his parents come out of Voldemort's wand, to returning back to school with his friend's body was heartbreaking. She knew Dumbledore was using Harry but to see him subtly use him to get the Minister of Magic Fudge to acknowledge Voldemort's return even if it didn't work, then on the last night after Harry had slept with Fleur and the twins before they all left he used magic to suppress it from the four's minds and put another block on him, to block his magic and sexual desire not knowing that his magic would be fighting it all next year.

In his Fifth year him being attacked by Dementors, the Ministry ripping him to shreds, his friends ignoring him, the students whispering behind his back, Dolores Umbridge using a Blood Quill to carve "I Must Not Tell Lies." into the back of his hand. He watched Arthur Weasley attacked by a snake, found out that Voldemort could be possessing him. She wanted to kill Snape with what he called Occlumency lessons, she was proud of him when he started teaching the DA. But to watch him go into a trap at the Ministry and then seeing his godfather Sirius Black die only to be possessed by Voldemort for real this time,; then get portkeyed away by Dumbledore where he explained to Harry the real reason why Voldemort tried to kill him as an infant. A prophecy stated that he was destined to defeat the Dark Lord, for he had powers Voldemort did not: the ability to love. Even though she could not touch him she still tried to break his nose.

What Dumbledore didn't know was that the blocks on him failed again; the problem was over the next day the build-up of such a large volume of lust since his last night with Fleur and the twins in fact started to get out of hand, when he tried to sleep he couldn't if felt like he could not control himself so he went to the Room of Requirement, the problem was on the way he came across Lavender Brown who was frustrated after coming back from a bad date as he was about to enter. When she realised the problem she offered to help him; Patty was then treated to watching Harry dominant and claim Lavender for the next 4 hour. While Harry was with Lavender Patty slowly started to feel everything that Lavender could feel; at first it started like a feathery touch here and there but by the time Lavender collapsed Patty herself was feeling extreme pleasure.

A problem accrued for Harry in the form of his magic being released because it is has become tied to his sexual urges and having built up after he had worn Lavender out but was still ready to go; so Lavender sent a message to Parvati to come and join them who in turn brought Padma and her roommate Su Li who had overheard Padma talking Parvati. Once again it started out slowly than worked its self-up until Patty was feeling what the girls were all feeling by the time it was all over Patty had, had multiple orgasms and could not look at Harry in the face for a while.

When school let out Harry fell into depression about Sirius and the prophecy but all she could do was watch him; in the end he was able to pull himself out of it. When it was finally time to go back to Hogwarts she was wondering what would happen this year. After Harry spied on Draco in Diagon Alley he came to the conclusion that Draco became a death eater and Patty agreed with him. What surprise her was Hermione didn't. And the way Hermione was starting to hang off Ron more she know something was wrong, when Harry suddenly started showing an interest in Ginny; Patty knew they were being potioned. But Harry seemed to have more resistance to the potions; she could only guess it was from the basilisk venom and phoenix tears.

As the year progressed she had to watch as his friendship with Hermione started to fall apart, the way he treated Fleur like a distant acquaintance even though they both didn't know that they have slept with each other but from the looks they keep sending each other showed that the attraction was still there, then the useless lessons from Dumbledore, his learning to Apparate which reminded her to much of a warlock's ability to blink, and his tendency to add a new witch to his group of witches he is sleeping with. She noticed when he slept with a new witch his magic would caress and then enter both her and the witch he was sleeping with at the first climax and from what she heard from Lavender and Parvati that when they slept with another wizard they were not able to reach fulfilment, unless they slept with another witch that had slept with Harry. It was only after the next witch that Harry slept with that she knew that every time he was intermit with someone she would feel what Harry made the witch feel.

After seeing Ron start to date Lavender even though she was sleeping with Harry then just stop all of a sudden and from watching Ginny being all over Dean it confirmed it for Patty that they were fed potions. One of the new girls Harry started sleeping with was a young woman by the name Daphne Greengrass after she gave Harry a flushing potion; the Love potion was out of his system straight away. Afterwards he knew he couldn't prove anything so they decided to just watch what he drinks. Harry ended up saving Ron after he was poisoned even though he didn't want to. Daphne Greengrass was a godsend to Harry as she finished the training that Fleur started as well as teaching him Occlumency the right way as well as politics.

The year progressed in the same manner but with Harry sneaking out to see Daphne more it looked like the beginning of a love life the fact the Daphne slept with females as well helped. When they found out about Horcruxes and that it was going to be a treasure hunt for Harry pissed Patty off when Dumbledore could have started looking earlier. Watching Harry go to the cave and seeing all the bodies was upsetting; then going back to the school and seeing Death Eater in the school was a shock especially finding out Draco had let them in and disarmed Dumbledore but then to have to watch Harry as Dumbledore died was heartbreaking. And to see that Snape was the one to did it she had to laugh. Just before school let out Daphne gave Harry a two way mirror.

When Harry went back to the Dursleys for the last time Patty was happy; seeing him leave as six copies of himself gave her a good laugh that was until he was attacked by Voldemort and Hedwig was killed. Then he was shipped off to the Weasleys; he met up with Fleur again for her wedding to Bill Weasley but she could see the look that he kept giving her like he was trying to remember something, she also didn't miss the looks Fleur was giving him. What she didn't know was that the spells Dumbledore used on them was wearing off and they both kept getting flashes of the having sex with each other. While Harry was there he got a call from Daphne on the mirror right before the attack happened so he was able to get out of there. She watched as the three spent months hiding out in a tent looking for Horcruxes while Daphne would call every night to fill Harry in with what was going on at Hogwarts and the outside world. When Ron got into a fight with Harry and left things went easier for Harry and Hermione. For a starters Harry flushed Hermione system of any potions that night they talked about what they were going to do, Harry also came out and told her who he has been sleeping with. Hermione was upset but she knew high magic sometimes meant high sexual drive. It took a little over a week for Hermione to make her way into Harry's bed after that she didn't leave it.

Ron ending up finding them again; when he found out about them being together he threw a fit but didn't leave; he pretended to get over it after a while. Harry had learned of a power that might help them win they were called the Deathly Hallows they were a gift to three brothers who won over death. They were the Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone and the Cloak of Invisibility and whoever united them would become The Master of Death the problem was Voldemort was looking for the wand and had found it in Dumbledore grave it was decided to forget about them. By then they had found most of the Horcruxes barring two, when they found the one in Gringotts after they had been captured by death eaters and escaped with some other people in tow. They ended up going to Bill and Fleur's house after he buried his house elf friend Dobby he spoke to the goblin they rescued about how to get into the vault holding it.

What no one knew was the spells on Harry and Fleur had worn off; after everyone went to sleep Fleur activated the enchanted sleep wards over the house and woke Harry and led him to the kitchen so they could talk in private about what was going on. It turned out Molly had given Fleur potions keyed to Bill so they would marry and she would be kept away from Harry. Before they even finished talking their lust for each other won out and Harry ended up taking her right there on the kitchen table for the rest of the night; it became the same most nights that they stayed there sometime Hermione would joined them with Daphne watching over her mirror. Patty would lay beside them and enjoy watching and feeling Harry with the two witches.

When they were ready Patty watched as they broke into Gringotts, stole the Horcrux and escaped on the back of a dragon; after that they found out that one was at Hogwarts and that Voldemort knew they were after them. When they got there they knew the final battle was here they ended up getting into the school and finding the last Horcrux that was when Patty watched as children went to war she watched as Harry and Hermione fought and saved as many as they could while Ron had taken off to god knows where. They saved Lavender from being savaged by Greyback, a werewolf. They joined up with Daphne and put as many death eaters down as possible. They end up looking for the last Horcrux which was Voldemort's snake when they found it they found Snape who was dying he ended up giving Harry some of his memoires. It was at that point Voldemort called for Harry's surrender he gave him an hour. Using the time he had Harry looked at the memoires where one of them informed him that he was a Horcrux and had to die.

So with that he alone walked out to face his death with Patty following him in tears. He informed Neville to kill the snake with he went to his death so that he could save the women he had come to love. He uses the stone to summon the spirits of his parents, of Sirius, and of Remus Lupin, all of whom provide emotional support as Harry walks to his death. After he entered Voldemort's camp and showed himself he tried not to betray the fear he felt as he allows himself to be hit with the Killing Curse.

However, Harry found himself in a sort of dream world and met the deceased Albus Dumbledore in what appears to be a deserted King's Cross Station. He appeared to be in Limbo where he was able to speak to Dumbledore. Here, it is explained he cannot be killed by whilst Voldemort lives. Since Voldemort used Harry's blood to recreate his body, Lily's protection over Harry binds the two and therefore tethers Harry to life. Dumbledore then gives Harry a theory on why his wand acted of its own accord: as a result of their encounter in the Little Hangleton graveyard three years previous, Harry's wand was imbued with some of the qualities of Voldemort's wand and regurgitated some of his own magic back at him. He also discovers that the part of Voldemort's soul he had had inside himself has been separated by the attempted murder and is represented in his vision by a flayed naked child, whimpering in agony and abandoned under a bench, which is Voldemort. Harry is given the choice of moving on or returning to try to stop Voldemort. Harry chooses to return to life and fight back. But not before punching Dumbledore in the face and breaking his nose.

When Harry comes back to life he is being carried by Hagrid Voldemort then challenges Hogwarts to surrender but is faced down by Neville. Voldemort proceeds to torture Neville by summoning the Sorting Hat, placing it on his head, and setting it aflame. At that moment, Hogwarts reinforcements appear near the school boundaries and run toward the school, the centaurs join the side of Hogwarts in the battle, and the battle recommences.

Harry covers himself with the Invisibility Cloak. Nagini, the last Horcrux, is beheaded by Neville using Gryffindor's sword, pulled from the Sorting Hat in part for his bravery. Harry fights his way into the Great Hall casting curses and protective spells from underneath his cloak, where a huge battle is taking place as Hogwarts fighters, Dumbledore's Army, the Order of the Phoenix, and other forces battle the remnants of Voldemort's army. At the height of the battle, Voldemort fights Minerva McGonagall, his old mentor Horace Slughorn, and Kingsley Shacklebolt, while nearby Bellatrix battles Ginny, Luna, and Hermione. After Ginny narrowly avoids a Killing Curse, her mother takes over and brutally kills Bellatrix in a duel. In his deep fury and anger, Voldemort tries to kill Mrs. Weasley, but Harry reveals himself by casting a Shield Charm to protect her.

Coming face-to-face with Voldemort in the Great Hall, Harry is seemingly faced with impossible odds — Voldemort possesses the Elder Wand and has murdered who he thought to be its previous master, Severus Snape. Harry believes differently based on the information he received from Ollivander; as Harry sees it, Draco Malfoy became the true master of the Elder Wand when he disarmed Dumbledore against his will, therefore, defeating him. Since Harry had taken Malfoy's wand at Malfoy Manor, full mastery and control of the wand then passed to Harry, not Voldemort. The two debate this point among the verbal barbs they trade, with Harry revealing that Dumbledore also asked Snape to kill him if necessary to prevent anyone else from defeating him, but that not all went according to plan. Harry also attempts to save Voldemort, who he is calling by his given name, Tom Riddle, from himself by telling him to feel some remorse for all he had done. This shocks Voldemort more than anything Harry has ever said to him up to this point.

Harry explains all of this to Voldemort, who chooses not to believe him. Just as the sun breaks the horizon, Voldemort attacks Harry. When Voldemort's Killing Curse from the Elder Wand strikes Harry's Disarming Charm, the Elder Wand flies out of Voldemort's hand into Harry's hand and the Killing Curse is directed towards Voldemort. Harry's theory has been proven correct — the Elder Wand refuses to kill its true master. Voldemort is bereft of all his Horcruxes, but since his soul is irreparably broken because of the Horcruxes themselves, he does not actually die. He is gone, completely vanquished of power and life, but stuck in the limbo stage between life and death for all eternity.

After it was over Patty could not be happier hoping that Harry would have a long and happy life. Harry comforted the three Weasleys about the potions they denied ever doing it but didn't believe them; after that Harry wanted nothing to do with them. Three months passed and at Harry's birthday party with only the women in his life Daphne, Hermione, Fleur, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, and Su Li it lead to all of them getting pregnant. When Patty found out she was over the moon, the same with Penny by this time Patty was due to have her baby soon. Harry made sure to claim all of his children so they all could take the Potter name if they wanted to and that they were set for life. Patty got to see the next 5 months of his life before disaster struck. Harry was walking down Diagon Alley in front of Daphne and Hermione when he was hit and portkeyed to the veil room by Ron; as it turns out Molly, Ron, Ginny, the Malfoy's, Dolores Umbridge, and some other members of the government who wanted Harry dead had set up a ward so he can't get out.

_Dream_

_Harry stood up from the unexpected portkey trip. When he looked around he came face to face with Molly, Ron, Ginny, the Malfoy family, Dolores Umbridge, and some other members of the government who were all smiling at him._

"_What the hell is going on?" Harry asked_

_With a smug look on his face Ron "Don't you get it Potter we are going to get rid of you then take what we want. Me I'm going to get Hermione as my toy wife and Lavender as my pet. Bill will get Fleur back. Malfoy get the younger Greengrass sister for his wife and the older one as his slave. The Patil and the chink will become party favours. And Ginny here will use this marriage contract to become Lady Potter. "_

_While Ron was speaking the look of fury passed over Harry face as he was told what would happen to his loves. Ginny was glad that he was behind that ward._

_Draco stepped forward knowing he was going to get the last laugh "Don't worry scar-head I'll make sure Daphne know her place and there won't be any potions involved the Malfoy's have some good slave collars she will be like a house-elf but she will be on her back or knees most of the time. She will be fun at parties." When he finished, every male got looks of lust on their faces while Draco just laughed. By now Harry had gone pass fury he had gone to complete rage his magic was trying to break the ward. They knew that they didn't have much time left._

_Lucius stepped forward with a sneer. "So any last words before we activate the wards so they throw you though the veil?"_

_Harry used the Occlumency that Daphne taught him to suppress his rage before he spoke "So there is no way out of here?" Seeing the smug grins on their faces he knew it was true. As Harry looked around he saw Kreacher looking at him for instructions see this give Harry an idea._

"_Fine then for those that betrayed the Potter family I curse your families with losing your magic forever and becoming squibs, for those who have broken their Life Debt to my with this betrayal I call for your magic to give you a slow painful death. And for the rest of you and anyone else behind this I wish for your deaths as my last order, So I Say It, So Mote It Be." As Harry said this all the faces in the room paled not thinking that Potter would ever say anything like this. The likes of Ron, Draco, and Ginny who all owed him a life debt began to cringe as they felt a small bit of pain. When Harry gave his last order Kreacher knew he was been given a task so he was remembering the face of people here._

_As Dolores Umbridge stepped forward to talk Harry cut her off "Malfoy" all three Malfoy's looked at Harry waiting for him to speak. "As Head of House Black I annul your marriage and call back the bride price in full. I also disown you Narcissa Black and your son Draco Malfoy. So I Say It, So Mote It Be." With that they all heard a snap and looked at Narcissa to see her wedding ring fall to the ground; after realizing what he had done her eyes rolled up inside her head and she fainted._

_Realizing that it could get worst the longer Potter was alive Umbridge went to activate the wards but Harry was able to get in one last statement "A plague on your houses"._

"_What did you say?" Umbridge asked._

_With his magic seeping into his voice "A Plague on All Your Houses." Knowing how greedy Ron was; Harry knew he was after the Hollows as well so just as the wards were about to activate Harry called out "I call to me my Hollows." Then out of nowhere a wand appeared flying towards him, a ring appeared in front of the wand giving it enough time for the wand to thread itself through the ring before it slammed into him just as he was lifted on his feet a cloak wrapped around him and he went through the veil. While all this happened Patty had to stand there and watch as a child she watched grow into the man he was today someone she was proud of, die._

_End Dream._

That morning Patty woke up sobbing knowing that she would never see Harry again it took the better part of the day for Penny to get her to tell her what had happened. When Penny found out she was clearly upset but she was glad Harry got some form of vengeance on the traitors and for him being smart enough to call the Hollows to him before his death. What Patty and Penny didn't know is they would be seeing Harry very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Charmed Brother**

**Disclaimer:**  
>The characters and the situations within these fan fiction stories are not my property. They are the property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and others, and are used without permission; challenge to copyright is not intended and should not be construed. I do not own Harry Potter, Charmed, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.<p>

Talking, "The Charmed Ones!"

Thinking, '_The Charmed Ones.'_

Demon Powered Talking, "**The Charmed Ones"**

Demon Powered Thinking, _**'The Charmed Ones'**_

Dreams/ Premonitions, _The Charmed Ones_

Spell casting _**"The Power Of Three"**_

**Beta Reader this chapter:** smaster28

**Chapter 3**

It had been a few hours since Patty had seen Harry die and she was sitting outside in the garden wearing a thick blue jumper with a thick coat, grey warm sleeping pants, a pair of ugg boots, and with a blanket wrapped around her; she was drinking a cup of herbal tea that her mother had made her to help calm her down. She was watching the clouds with teary eyes while rubbing her pregnant stomach thinking about Harry and wondering whether her own child would go through the same. Her thoughts turned to her husband Victor Bennett who was not home from work yet and wouldn't be back for a couple more hours. Patty sighed and wondered what she should do about her husband and the fact was he was in the dark about her being a witch. And after this morning when she woke up sobbing over Harry's death, it had him asking question that she wasn't ready to tell. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell him. It was just she didn't know how he would take it; he didn't exactly have the best family to start with.

Between his "manic" of a sister and an aunt that he rarely talks to she didn't know what he would do when he finds out. Don't get her wrong she loves her husband and is happy with him but after watching how the Dursleys treated Harry, it had her worried a bit. She knew he wouldn't turn out like that pig Vernon and hurt their child but she also didn't want him hating their child. The other thing that has been on her mind was the way he treated her. Yes he treated her with love and respect, sure they argued and had their little spats like any married couple but after seeing the way Harry treated the women in his life and the amount of passion he put into each relationship, it just didn't feel the same. Her sex life was no were near what Harry's little harem was getting nearly on a daily bases; or the fact Victor hadn't touched her since they found out she was pregnant. She held back a smirk _'He's also not as big as Harry.'_

Patty started to think about the last time she experienced sex with Harry through Daphne who was the last one he slept with; who would have thought Harry would get that turned on watching a 5 months pregnant Daphne prance around in the surf with only bikini bottom on at a private beach on Fraser Island off the coast of Australia after they went looking for Hermione's parents. Patty's thoughts turned to the fantasy she had the morning after she watched Harry with Daphne when she awoke; she had looked for Victor only to see him gone so she lay there thinking about her own sex life (which was more like lack of sex life) and about the fantasy she had slipped into.

**Lemon**

Patty was lying on her bed after trying to get Victor interested in her before he went into work. That way she could finally get her husband interested in her, but whenever she tried he said he wasn't in the mood or he was tired and made more excuses than some women she knew. She was so bloody horny and frustrated; with a huff she got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Patty got undressed and stood naked in front of her bathroom mirror looking at her reflection. She rubbed her big round pregnant tummy and smiled as she felt the baby kick. It wouldn't be long now, only a month from her due date.

The months had gone by quite fast actually and they had mostly been wonderful. The only down side of the past few months was that Victor hadn't touched her. He was lying about the reasons for not touching her and making stupid excuses. May be he didn't find her pregnant form attractive or maybe he was cheating on her she didn't know. She wish was that Victor could be more like Harry and dot on her like he did to his partners; he made sure that they were always satisfied.

With a sigh she turned to the shower door, opened it then turned on the hot water to let it heat up. Once it was at the right temperature she got in and let the water run over her body.

She was facing slightly away from the door so she didn't see the shadow move behind her, she was standing under the shower and had closed her eyes. Her long brown hair was slicked behind her head, reaching someway down her back. Rivulets of water were cascading over her body. She was simply beautiful. Her body was starting to turn a light pink colour from the heat. Her breasts were as pink as the rest of her body, but they still looked great. Her breasts were engorged with milk. She had always had a good cleavage but with being pregnant had caused her breasts to swell.

The water cascaded down her breasts and over her nipples. The areola was a light pink, in contrast with the white skin of the breasts. Her nipples were so big and hard.

Parry's hands had started caressing her body, foaming it up with a soap bar. She rubbed it up and down both arms, before tracing it gently over her rounded belly. At eight months' pregnant, her belly was taught and rounded. Far from ruining her figure, it made her look better. Pregnancy suited her; it gave her a glow, a slightly fuller and fleshier figure. She looked over her shoulder down at her ass; it was rounded, firm, plump and inviting.

Then she went back and started to soap up her whole torso, then bent over to begin on her upper thighs. While she was doing this she didn't notice the shower door open and someone step in behind her. When she stood back up a pair of hands landed on her waist; she turned in fright to see who it was hoping it was her husband. When she saw who it was she was shocked, happy, and confused. She didn't know how the baby she watched grow up to a man was standing before her. And what a man he was in her opinion; dark black hair, emerald green eyes, broad shoulders, tight muscles, and when she look down a large rock hard erection.

"Harry how-"that was as far as she got before he put a finger to her lips. When she was quite he spun her around to face to glass then stepped behind her; without saying a word he ran his hands up from her waist over her pregnant belly, than he slid them up to cup her milk filled breasts, he gave them a squiz and watched as some breast milk come out, than up her arm which he brought up over her head, picked the soap out of her hands and started to rub down her back. When he got to her lower back he got down to his knees and soaped up his hands than started to knead her firm and plump bum.

"H-how did you g-et here Harry?" she stuttered with a bright red face.

"I don't know, but when I saw you I knew why I was here" he answered without stopping.

"Why are you here?" she asked with a moan.

"You needed me here." was his answer.

Patty looked back at the man she saw as a son, who was now kneeling behind her. Her heart started beating faster she know what was about to happen and she wouldn't lie to herself she knew she was looking forward to it.

Once he had finished he turned her around and shifted her legs apart then positioned himself between her legs. He took a long look at her nether lips, she had some hair but it was trimmed. Instead of a tiny little slit, like girls in magazines, her nether lips were plump and swollen. Her inner labia just poked out slightly from between a juicy looking pair of outer lips, but still looked tight and clean. It was as if her pussy was looking right at him, willing him to touch and taste it.

He looked up into her eyes as he lent forward and ran his tongue along her slit. He repeated the action over and over all the while Patty stood there and moaned. Realizing that she might fall Harry slid his arms between her legs and took some of her weight as well as open her legs more. He took another long like before and looked down to see her sex opened and her stiffening clitoris was visible. Taking it into his mouth he gave it a quick suck.

"Oh yes, more please more." Patty moaned while grabbing onto Harry's hair with her left hand.

When Harry looked up again Patty had started groping her breasts with her right, Harry could see she was starting to lactate. Looking down at her soaked pussy again Harry lent down and sucked Patty's clit again. Patty gasped out "Yes oh yes." As he tugged on her clit before moving back down and giving her slit another long lick.

After every lick of her slit Harry would slowly flick his tongue back and forth over her clit; each time Patty would give a moan of pleasure. Harry realizing that Patty was drawing closer to an orgasm began using Parseltongue to vibrate his tongue. Patty moaned as Harry began to lick her inside and out.

Patty's eyes rolled up to the back of her head as she almost lost consciousness as she felt fireworks go off in her head from one mighty orgasm ripped through her. He really knew how to manipulate her flesh and push all of her buttons.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh! My fucking god! More, Harry, more. Mmmmmm, yeah fuck me with that tongue please." Patty Howled.

Harry's face was flooded with Patty's release; he tried to catch as much of it as he could. When he was finished he slowly let Patty slid down to the floor. Patty had a dazed look on her face from her orgasm, but she still managed to look at Harry then pulling energy from the lust she was feeling lent forward and kissed Harry hard on the lips. He pushed her back against the shower glass, Patty wondered if she bit off more than she could chew. He kissed her fiercely and roughly. Her body squirmed against his. His tongue jammed down her throat and she returned the kiss. He let go of the kiss and left her panting.

"Stand up." she told him.

With that Harry stood before her. Patty couldn't help but be both scared and excited at the same time. When she would sit and watch Harry as he would take the women in his life over and over again; she always got a good look at his manhood and she never felt this way. But now that it was in front of her and she was going to be taken by it made her think it looked bigger than before. Her small hand reached up and grasped Harry's nine inch hard member only for her fingers not to make it all the way around. She started stroking his length which sent wonderful feelings to his groin.

"Mmm" Patty breathed as she stroked his long and thick cock. "You're so much bigger than your Victor."

Harry did not know what to say but he felt his cock twitch in her hand as she stroked him up and down.

"You like that baby?" She asked while she kept stroking him.

"You know I have watched you all your life; just like a mother would." She told him while looking up into his eyes.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes so in a way I feel like you're my son. Does that upset you?" she questioned him while reaching up to cup his balls. His balls were the size of plums. '_How do they not chafe against his thighs when he walks?' _Patty thought incredulously.

"No it doesn't, I always felt someone was watching me." Harry said as he tilled his head back.

"Good so do you like Mummy stroking your huge cock?" Patty cooed as she pumped him up and down with a tight grip around his pole.

Harry pushed himself into her hand as the pregnant woman tightened her hand around him, playing with his balls.

Then when he was least expecting it she plunged her mouth down on his shaft, her tits bashing onto his knees. Just as she had managed to stuff his tip into her mouth, Harry moved forward. Now Harry was right above her breasts, his manhood spilling into her mouth and his balls inches from her chin. Patty was still holding onto his shaft by the base. And she stuffed his cock further in and mashed her lips on his cock keeping her teeth well away as she licked and kissed his penis.

"You like sucking my cock don't you Patty?" he asked.

Patty pulled back, then answered with a slur "Yes baby, Mummy likes sucking her son cock." than slowly started bobbing her head on his cock again.

Every third or fourth time she bobbed her head she would stuffed his cock down her throat. Patty kept his enormous head in her mouth and swallowed. '_Dear God_,' she thought, '_his pre-cum tastes amazing'._ Harry would than pushed so that his entire head was buried in her mouth yet again. Patty sank down on it until it was clogging up her airways again – she wanted to feel what he did to Fleur once. He had face fuck Fleur until she blacked out with cum down her throat; it had made her so hot and she wanted that to happen to her.

"Fuck," Harry grunted. He was so close to cumming.

He groaned in pleasure as she ran her tongue all along his length, knowing that he was close to release he pulled Patty's head so his shaft was all the way done her throat and with a roar shot load after load of his seed down her throat. Patty had trouble keeping up with the amount of cum to the point she had to pull herself off his shaft before she pass out; the last few spurts of cum landed on her left check and across her nose. Patty once she was sure he had finished shooting started to lick his member clean. She was happy that Harry didn't go soft as he never did with his girls that alone boosted her self-confidence.

Looking up into his eyes she could see the lust still present and she bet he could see it in her eyes as well. Getting up Patty cleaned Harry's seed off her face with her fingers, then slid them into her mouth and sucked them clean without breaking eye contact. She then kissed Harry hard tasting her own womanly juices on his tongue; she turned the shower off and grabbed Harry's hand than led him to her bed. When she got the bed she continued to kiss him; when they broke apart she pushed him onto the bed then sat beside him. Taking his erection in her left hand she started to stroke it to make sure he was ready. While she was doing this Harry had slipped one finger in side her and was slowly fingering her to make her wetter.

"Mmmm, you like that don't you Patty?" Harry said.

"Yeees" Patty moaned.

"You want to be on top don't you?" He asked adding another finger.

"Yes, yes I want to be on top. Please let me be on top? Please?" Patty could only pant out.

"Very well but only this once; after that I will always be on top?" Harry said.

And with that Patty let go of Harry's hard-on then climbed on top of Harry. Taking hold of Harry's member again she lined herself up then slowly slid down his shaft. When he got just over three quarters in Patty stopped as it started to get tight as no man has been this deep in her yet.

Harry realizing this said "Take your time Patty; just go slow. Okay?"

Patty nodded her head. She would left up then slowly slide down deeper again and again. Patty closed her eyes, biting down on her lip as he stretched her out.

"Yes" Patty called out when her pelvis met Harry's. Then Harry lent forward and captured one of her stiffened nipples in his mouth.

As Patty started to grind her hips on to Harry's; Harry started suckling her breast to get her milk like a nursing babe. The brown haired woman was going to ride him into the ground. Her walls tightened around him and Harry grabbed her around the ass.

"Does that feel good Patty?" Harry asked as he thrust up into her body.

"Yes" Patty moaned out as she felt her pussy walls being stretched.

Patty started riding Harry's thick hard shaft as fireworks went off behind her eyes. The pregnant mother kept bouncing on his hard member with her head thrown back in ecstasy. As she was riding his manhood up and down hard; Harry enjoyed sucking on her breasts as much as she enjoyed having them sucked on. She bounced higher and firmer on his thick shaft, working her hips around him. Her moans intensified as she kicked things up a few more notches, riding his thick pole and milking him with her walls.

"Oh yes, yes, Mmm, right there Harry. Right there." Patty moaned as she bit her bottom lip as she rode this thick pole for everything that she thought it was worth and from the expression on Patty's face, Harry could tell that she thought it was worth a hell of a lot. Her walls tightened around him as she bounced up and slammed down onto his rock hard member.

Harry let go of her nipple; the grabbed her breast and squeezed it, causing her moans. Patty was on her last legs; she knew that she wouldn't last much longer. It wouldn't take much more for her orgasm to rock through her body. Patty gave another lustful moan as Harry drove his dick harder into her body.

Harry seeing the fucked silly look on her face lent forward and bit her right nipple causing her to go wild with pleasurable moans.

Taking his mouth off her tit again asked "These tits are mine aren't they?"

"Yes; they're yours" she moaned out in an absent voice as his stiffening member was being work hard between her legs.

Harry was close to his limit; looking at Patty ride him like a bronco he knew it was time to push her over the edge "You're about to release aren't you?"

"Yes" she answer as his huge shaft speared into her and drove her into ecstasy further.

"Than do it; cum for me. Cum hard for me...Mom" Harry said then he reached forward and pinched her clit.

Hearing Harry call her Mom while he was pinching her clit and thrusting hard into her had Patty screaming in orgasm. Just as her orgasm was about to end she felt Harry start to cum inside her; feeling spurt after spurt of his seed had pushed her over the edge again. Patty fell forward on to Harry then slid down and collapsing beside him.

Harry looked down at Patty; seeing her exhausted like that with her breast milk leaking from her nipples and his load dripping out of her abused Honey pot made him feel proud.

Pulling her closer to him he asked "So how do you feel Mom?"

Patty hearing Harry call her Mom again made her heart feel lighter but it also sent a jolt into her nether regions.

"I feel soo good baby. We well have to do this again sometime soon." And with that Patty fell asleep.

**End Lemon**

Patty was so lost in her fantasies about Harry that she didn't notice her mother until she was shaking her shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" Penny asked while sitting down in the chair next to Patty. Penny was wearing long blue tracksuit pants, a white jumper with a thick coat over the top of it.

Patty didn't answer straight away as she was fighting down her blush "Nothing, just about Harry, Victor and my baby."

Looking at the blush on Patty's face "Oh what about Harry?"

Turning away from her mother to get her blush under control once she did she looked at her mother and said "Just that it's not fair that he died when his life was just starting to become what it should have been from the start."

Penny just sighed while shaking her head "Patty you should know better than anyone that life just isn't fair."

With tears starting to fall again she answered "I know, but he was going to be a father. He didn't even get to see any of his children being born."

Both women were quiet for a while before Patty asked "Do you think we could try to summon him?"

"I don't know Patty, we can try but I don't think it will work. I don't think he is even born yet?"

Patty knew her mother was right and that Harry wouldn't be born for another ten years. She was just trying to do something as Harry had become a big part of her life in few short months and she wasn't ready to give that up. Both women lapsed into silence while they were lost in their own thoughts until Penny asked "So how is the baby doing? Not going to come out for another 5 days I hope."

Patty just raised an eyebrow "The baby's fine and I don't feel like I'm about to pop?"

"Oh this good dear." She said while not look at her daughter.

"Mother what are you not telling me?" a suspicious Patty asked.

"Nothing my dear" Penny evaded the question.

"Mother what did you do? Tell me." Patty demanded. Hating her mood swings.

"Well I might have had a friendly bet with some friends." looking anywhere but at her daughter.

"MOTHER, you didn't?" Patty was shocked that her mother was betting on when her child was born.

"Oh don't worry it's just a baby pool. Nothing to worry about" Penny answered.

"Fine" Patty said letting the matter drop.

"Well I'm going inside; I have some things to do before the move. Call out if you need anything okay" and with that Penny got out of her chair and made her way door. Just as Penny opened the door Patty give sharp cry.

Quickly turning back to her daughter in case it was a demon she called out "Patty what is it?"

Patty who had her hand on her stomach and was breathing heaving "MOM my water broke; Aaah get me to the hospital!"

Penny quickly gathered Patty in her arms and with a little help from her Telekinesis lifted Patty into the house where she was sat down on the living room couch. They were already prepared to go if the Patty's water ever broke before Victor was due home. Penny quickly rang for a taxi and Victor than grabbed the envelope of money from the draw under the phone.

She turned to Patty "Viktor is to meet us there; How you doing Patty?"

Patty looked at her mother and breathing like she was taught "I'm good. How long before the taxi is here?"

"They have one about a minute away; so it will be here soon. So just hold on ok baby. Where are your bags?" Penny asked

Breathing a little bit harder Patty answered "It's at the foot of my bed"

Penny nodded raised her hands towards the second floor, after a second there was a small thump than two bags one small black one and a larger blue one came down the stairs, as they passed Penny she turn a directed them to the front door. Just as Penny turned back to Patty the doorbell ring; quickly walking over to the door and open it Patty saw the taxi driver. He was a short man in his late forties for the look of him. Once Penny was satisfied that he was human she handed him the blue bag while she went and got Patty. With a flick of her hand the house was locked than she helped Patty up and towards the front door; once there she grabbed the black bag and with the taxi driver help led Patty to the taxi. When they were all in they headed to Bay General Hospital.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

Patty was in labour for many hours. The whole time Penny sat beside her daughter in the delivery room at Bay General Hospital holding her hand; after pacing nervously in the room, and many curses being thrown at him by the hurting mother-to-be, Victor resigned to sit in the waiting room, half-heartedly listening to the reassurances of the other fathers-to-be were giving him. Victor was a man who had brown wavy hair, brown eyes and pale skin. He was wearing a grey jumper over a white shirt and pale denim jeans. When he got the phone call that his first child was about to born he had rushed from work and met them at the door at the hospital, as much as Penny didn't like the mortal man at least he was here on time.

Sometime before Midnight, Victor was called inside to view the birth of his child. The others waiting outside, could hear Patty's cries of pain and Victor calming words. After what seemed like an eternity, the first cry of a baby was heard. It would be proclaimed that the baby girl "Prudence "Prue" Halliwell" was born at a weight of 6 lb, and a healthy loud mouth. Her wails were ringing in the ears of people outside the labour room also.

After delivering the baby girl the nurse was about to pass her to the happy parents when Patty started have more contractions; they were surprised because they didn't know that they were having twins. Penny gave a worried look at her daughter. What the three family members didn't know was an invisible figure was watching from the corner of the room. When no one was looking the being walked over to the baby girl raised his hands and a warm golden light shone from his hands. After a short time the light stop satisfied with what was done the being moved away from the child to get a good look at the pregnant women, he waiting to see what was about to happen. Believing that only one child was supposed to be born today; he was going to wait and get as much information as possible on the child before he reported back to his superiors.

Patty who had not been so vocal during the birth of her daughter; decided that if she was to be in pain again then she was going to make sure Victor felt some of it by trying to crush his hand.

"I don't think I can do this again." She sobbed.

Victor not liking to see her in pain could only reply "Come on Patty you done this once you can do it again."

"Okay Patty; get ready to push again when I say alright." her female doctor asked. Patty just nodded

"Okay ready push." the doctor ordered.

Patty doing what she was told pushed with a scream "Aaarrrggghhh."

In a hurried tone the doctor told her "I can see the head Patty you're doing well, one push okay ready go."

"Aaarrrggghhh." screamed Patty as she pushed for the last time.

At the same time that Patty pushed Victor put his mouth up to her ear and whispered "Last push baby and its over."

He only just finished his sentence when a baby's wail marked the arrival of his son.

"Your daughter has herself a little brother, Congratulations." The doctor said as the nurse took the baby to be cleaned up.

When the nurse finished clearing the baby boy she walked over to the tired mother and happy father; behind her was another with their baby girl. Both babies where passed to their mother.

"Here are your beautiful babies." said the nurse, presenting the baby boy to Patty and Victor first. When she moved out of the way the other nurse passed them their daughter.

A smiling Patty took her two children "God, their beautiful."

"Yes they are." Victor said while kissing her forehead.

"Do you want to hold your daughter?" Patty asked Victor; with a nod Victor took hold of his little girl.

While this was happening Penny reached into the blanket to slide her hand through the boys' black tuffs of hair. As she did she noticed something on the boy's forehead; when she leaned forward she saw something that surprised and worried her. On her beautiful grandson's forehead was a mark in the shape of a lightning bolt. Getting Patty's attention while Victor was busy admiring his daughter; she made a motion for Patty to look at her son's forehead. Patty, who was still tired from giving birth didn't realise what her mother was hinting**.** Looking at her mother silently asking 'what she was talking about?'

"Look at his forehead Patty." Penny whispered.

Patty moved the hair out of her way looked right at a lightning bolt mark. Patty knew it was more than a simple mark it was a scar; a scar that was on a man that haunted her dreams nearly every night for the past few months. One that just this morning she watched die.

Just as she was starting to get lost in thought Victor smiled and looked over at her and broke her thoughts asked "So what are we going to name them?"

"Look at her, Victor." said Patty smiling. Trying not to let on that something was wrong.

Just then the baby girl grabbed one of her mother's fingers.

"She is so beautiful." said Victor. "Do you still want to name her Prudence?"

Tears of joy were running down Patty's cheeks.

Patty nodded in reply to Victor's question. "Yes. Prudence Halliwell."

"And what about the little guy, what's his name going to be?" he asked his wife.

Patty looked at her son with a strange look, just as she was about to suggest a name for him, he opened his eyes. Patty saw the startling emerald green eyes of the man she watched grow up, a man that she had come to love in a way that she was not too sure about herself looking back at her. She now knew the meaning of the glow around her womb she saw when she woke up in the middle of the night. It was Harry's soul entering her so that she could give birth to him; give him a new chance to be happy with a family that would love him. It would also explain the dreams of him that she had. They were premonition that she received from her unborn child.

"Harry Halliwell"

"What was that I didn't hear his name?" Victor asked as he moved closer.

"Harry Halliwell, his name is Harry Halliwell. After a man that I grew up with and found out had died recently." Patty said in a way that booked no argument.

Victor raised an eyebrow at the way Patty had spoken; he took a quick look at Penny to see if she knew what it was about. The look that Penny gave Patty was one of sadness.

Penny seeing the look; gave him an answer of the top of her head "He was an old friend of the family that moved to England not too long ago. We found out after you went to sleep last night."

Victor was nodding while thinking '_So that's what had her crying this morning'. _Just before he could ask any more questions the doctor walk in an asked them to wait outside so they can check the babies and move them and Patty to a new room as it was getting late.

So as it was Prudence "Prue" Halliwell and Harry Halliwell were born on October 28th, 1970.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

In a small white room with a view that look out over the garden, Patty was sleeping, beside her was a single crib as the twins would start crying when they were separated. Looking closely you would see that the twins were asleep as well. Without a sound the door to the hall started to open what was strange was there was no one opening it; once the door was open enough for a person to fix through the door closed by itself. The sound of footsteps were heard making their way to the crib just; when the footsteps stopped a circle like ripple of light spread out from a medallion that a men seemed to be wearing. When the man was fully visible he looked to be in his late 20's to early 30's, he had black hair with some grey hair spread throughout it, he had a beard that hid most of his face, blue eyes that would sometimes drift to the sleeping Patty, and lightly tan skin. He was wearing a blue long sleeve collared shirt and faded blue jeans.

With one last look at the sleeping mother, he raised his hands to the male child and the warm golden light shone from his hands like earlier after running them over Harry he again ran them over Prue looking for something only he could see. After a minute; with a sigh he released his hold on his powers and the light faded. Taking a step back and looking one more time at Patty he muted quietly "What have you gotten yourself into this time Patty" with a sigh me was about to leave when a voice startled him from behind

"So what did you find out whitelighter?"

When the now identified whitelighter spun around he raised his hands to attack the voice but stop as he got a good look at the man. He was tall with brown long hair to his shoulders, blue eyes, he was light skinned and wearing all black turtle neck shirt with a black overcoat, pants, and shoes. It took only a second for the whitelighter to recognize who the man was but when he did the colour drained his face. He couldn't help but wonder what the Angel of Death was doing here.

Death seeing he was not going to get an answer asked again "What did you find out?" Just in case the whitelighter decided to leave before he could he could get his answers Death used his ability to negate power to stop him.

But the whitelighter didn't even think about leaving; knowing that he had to answer Death "They are both healthy; the girl Prue will be a strong telekinetic, but it's the boy Harry that worries me."

"Really; and what worries you?" Death asked.

"The boy seems to have the three powers from the line of Warren witches; but what worries me is when he is touching his sister her power seems to be amplified. It's like Augmentation but he doesn't seem to be able to make his own powers stronger; but that might come later." The whitelighter answered quickly.

Death sent a look at the whitelighter "Is there anything else?"

The whitelighter looked nervous but still answered "Yes he seems to have additional powers." The whitelighter moved back to the crib; what he didn't know was that Harry had woken up without making a sound. When he raised his hands towards the children again a translucent emerald green sphere of energy snapped up to protect himself and Prue. When this happen Death nodded seeing that the boy's ability to make Force Fields had manifested.

Seeing this, the whitelighter knew he wouldn't be able to scan the child again and sighed "I didn't take an in-depth scan to see what other powers he has but I know he has other powers but they might not activate until much later in life or when he is in danger."

Death nodded his head already know this but he wanted to know what the whitelighter found. He was here to see if his and Destiny's work was found out and if so activate the boy's power of Invisibility and manipulate it to hide his additional powers from everyone but his family that included the mortal father. He knew that Destiny was at this very moment weaving an extremely strong compulsion over all the major players while leaving his family and all the other mortals unaffected so that Harry doesn't call too much attention to himself.

"There is one last thing that you should know. It's the reason way I didn't try to find out what other powers he has." Now this is where the whitelighter looked like he didn't know what to say.

"Well what is it?"

"He seems to have what can only be called a magical core which is the best way to explain it. It's like ball of pure magic just a little bit larger than his heart; that looks like it will grow with him. The magic seems to lead and reinforce all of his major organs and muscles but the ones like his brain, heart, lunges, spleen, spinal cord, and for some reason his genitalia are being strengthened for what reason I'm not sure." the whitelighter who was in shock told Death.

"And that means what? Don't forget I deal with the dead and not the living." Death said; with a look that said to get on with it.

"Well to start with brain; he will be able to retain more information, dissect information quicker, and react faster. His heart will be able to pump the blood into his body better, and be more resilient. With his lungs they will be able to take in and deliver oxygen better and remove more carbon dioxide from his blood. The spleen will keep his blood cleaner, and make it so he won't get sick as easy. The spinal cord is being made stronger so it well relay information to and from his brain at a better rate and so it won't be damaged as easy. And well with what is happening to his genitalia well." he gave a sigh "It means that he will have a higher sex drive, and probable making his sperm more potent."

Running his hand through his hair the whitelighter was quite for a second than said "Doing all of this it's won't make him superhuman but he will sit at a higher level of fitness and strength than an Olympic athlete; If I didn't know better I would say he is being made for combat."

When Death heard this he couldn't help a small smirk grace his face nodded his head and said "What you have learned here, you are to keep to yourself; the Elder's don't need to know." The whitelighter made to protest but was cut off.

"The reason they don't need to know; is that he is being made a Guardian be someone above; and that is all you need to know." And with That Death moved forward towards Harry when he got closer the whitelighter waited for the shield to snap into place when it didn't he was shocked.

'_What type of person is not scared of Death.'_ the whitelighter thought.

Death raised his hand and a bright light was admitted from them onto Harry _'Now I just have to activate his cloak, and use it to hide all of his powers but his Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization, and Premonition. Hmm I will have to make it so his mother, grandmother and sisters are not affected by it; that way they can still teach him.'_

Once he was done he turned back to the whitelighter who still looked nervous "His powers are now hidden. This way no demons will go after him to get the powers they don't know he has; it will also hide his powers from everyone but his family including his father even your Elders won't know as they will try to take him away if they knew he had them."

As Death was about to leave he turned back to the whitelighter and said "Remember you are to tell no one." with that Death teleports away in dark blue and white wisps.

The whitelighter took one last look at the three in the room than turned into a swarm of blue and white orbs that rise upwards.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

In the attic in the manor located on 1329 Prescott Street, Penny Halliwell was worried; her daughter had just giving birth last night it should have been something to celebrate. It still was but there was a nagging feeling about one of her grandchildren. Harry had the makings of a Parasite demon; a type of demon that would infect a pregnant woman with its egg than the woman would bring the demon to term with her own child. Once that happened demon child would live for a week before breaking out of its human skin then it would eat the other child and consumed the baby's magic and powers. When that happened the baby demon's mother would return and collect its offspring and return to the underworld to raise it with its new powers.

When the Parasite demon would manifest physically, it would cause severe deformations in the child's body including facial ridges, blue sores on forehead, face and neck, pointy ears, glowing eyes, and jagged teeth. Penny was looking through the Book of Shadows to see if there was a way for her to make sure that her grandson was really her grandson. When she got to the page on Parasite demons she saw what would be a mother a grotesque looking thing. When she got to the bottom of the page she read the description but it was nothing new as she had already vanquished one before.

She checked what she needed to identify Parasite demon child, she had most of the ingredients stored so the only thing she would need is the blood of the child with a sigh "Sam." she called.

After waiting for 30 seconds she called him again "Sam." when he didn't answer for the second time she started to get annoyed.

"Where is that idiot whitelighter? Sam; get your ass down here now." Penny said in a pissed off voice.

A few minutes later a swarm of blue and white orbs came down from the ceiling revealing the whitelighter that was talking to Death early.

"You called Penny?" the now named Sam asked.

"Yes I need you to go to the hospital and get me a vial of Harry's blood." Penny asked while writing out the directions to make the testing potion.

"Why do you need a vial of his blood?" He asked concerned nervously.

Penny looked at Sam wondering why he is hesitating; stopping what she was doing she gave him a stern look before saying "I don't have time for this can you go and get the blood."

Seeing the way she was looking at him he didn't want her to start asking question that might put him on Deaths radar so he just nodded and left to get the vial of blood that the nurse drew earlier. Penny seeing him leave took the directions down to the kitchen to get started. By the time Sam had returned with the vial Penny was at the stage where all she had to do was add the blood.

Sam orbed back in beside Penny and passed her the blood; taking it from him she added half the blood to the potion, then put the rest away for later so she could check what powers he has if he really is a Halliwell. Looking into the pot a clear crystal could be seen at the bottom of the potion giving it a second before Penny started to chant

"_**Blood From The Child**_

_**Show Me Your Course**_

_**That You Are Human**_

_**And Not Some Demonic Force"**_

When Penny finished chanting the potion exploded into smoke she looked at Sam and said "Now we will see if he is a demon child." When the smoke cleared at the bottom of the pot was a red crystal. Sam looked at Penny and asked "What does it red mean?"

Penny shoulders sagged in relief as she saw the red crystal; she picked it up and looked at Sam "If he was a demon it would turn green; but since it's red he is completely human."

"Why did you thank he was a demon?" Sam asked with a look of disbelief on his face.

Giving Sam a long look knowing that he might report her grandchild to The Elders, Penny wondered if she should tell him but she knew it was not her place to say anything so she said to him "Sorry Sam it is not my place to say anything but if you want to know you will have to ask Patty. All I will say is Harry will be a strong witch and a good brother."

Sam watched as Penny cleared up and left the kitchen to go to bed as the clock on the wall said it was after 4:00am. He knew she won't tell him anything gave it up; but he also remembers his talk with Death and couldn't help but agree with Penny that Harry would be strong. His only hope is that nothing causes Harry to become a dark witch. And with that Sam orbed up and out of the house.

**A.N. This is my first lemon. So go easy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Charmed Brother**

**Disclaimer:**  
>The characters and the situations within these fan fiction stories are not my property. They are the property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and others, and are used without permission; challenge to copyright is not intended and should not be construed. I do not own Harry Potter, Charmed, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.<p>

Talking, "The Charmed Ones!"

Thinking, '_The Charmed Ones.'_

Demon Powered Talking, "**The Charmed Ones"**

Demon Powered Thinking, _**'The Charmed Ones'**_

Dreams/ Premonitions, _The Charmed Ones_

Spell casting _**"The Power Of Three"**_

**Beta Reader this chapter:** smaster28

**This chapter contains incest and sexual content.**

**Chapter 4**

Patty awoke to the sound of a baby's cry; it took a few seconds for her to realize that she was in a hospital room. Like any standard hospital room, it was in a small white coloured room, she could see the sky line of San Francisco through the window next to her bed. Trying to look for the source of the noise she saw a crib that held her twin children that she birthed late last night. Wanting to go to her children Patty pulled back the covers of her bed and slowly swung her legs over the edge, her feet met the cold tiled floor, not knowing if her body could hold her weight she slowly started to stand while hold onto the bedrail.

The process was slow but she managed it, when she finally stood up and was about to make her way to her children, she realized that something was missing. Looking around the hospital room, it seemed that her mother had forgotten to put the warding crystals, making her and her children a sitting duck for any demons.

"Wait babies, I will get to you soon." she said.

She made her way over to her bag, reaching into the bag her hand slip into a secret pocket that had the warding crystals. The crystals were kept in a Ziploc bag along with a small knife. If you looked closely at each crystal you would see small rune like carvings on each one. Patty cut her thumb using the knife, she walked to the four corners of the room taking out one crystal at a time and smearing blood of them, then placing one crystal in each corner. When she was done she stood in the centre of the room and began to chant-

**"At the four corners where blood lay**

**Produce a shield that can't be bent**

**Keep my children and I safe where we stay**

**Guard this room from negative intent."**

When Patty finished her chant a beam of bright red and white coloured light shot out from the four crystals in a clock wise direction, once the four crystals were all connected the light shot up to the rooms ceiling, then four more beams of light shot out again in a clock wise and connected to make a cube of light after a few seconds the cube of light shimmered away so it wouldn't be noticed. Patty seeing the room was now protected by a shield that wouldn't let anyone who wanted to cause harm to the residents of room to enter. She walked over to the crib to see her children. When she got there she saw that Prue was awake and guessing that she might be hungry picked her up and sat on the edge of the bed. Unbuttoning the left side of her hospital gown Patty lifted Prue up to her left breast and starts feeding her.

While Patty was feeding Prue, she was also thinking about the crystals she made. She had designed them to be a cross between Wicca type magic and Runes type magic from the books they were able to copy from the dreams of Harry. The whole idea was to cover the crystals in different runes, some will connect the runes on the crystals together, it will be using her blood and magic as a link, and then it would use the blood and magic for protection, intent, and shield wards. Which will than make a protective shield against anyone with the negative intentions.

The problem with the crystals is that the power that goes through them will only last a week maybe two depending on the crystals themselves before the crystals started to break down so they weren't a permanent solution. Since she was only going to be here a week or two they would be enough. Looking down at Prue Patty couldn't help but smile; when she found out that she was pregnant she was happy and worried but after watching Lily raise Harry she couldn't wait for her child to be born. Every night see got to watch what Lily did; what Harry liked and what he didn't, what each cry meant, when he needed feeding or when to be changed.

Once Prue was done feeding Patty burped her than walked over to the crib and placed her down, looking at Harry to see if he was awake. Seeing that he was Patty picked him up than moved back over to the bed before lifting Harry's head to her right breast so he could be fed. As Patty was feeding him she felt a tingle go through her breast and down her body; but because her body was still stressed from giving birth as well as being tired she ignored it. Patty was just starting to relax with the feeling of Harry sucking on her nipple when she heard the door to her room open; when she looked up she saw her husband walking in behind a nurse. Seeing him there brought the thought of the future and what it might bring but there was one thing she knew; now she had her own chance to be a mother like Lily before her she would do anything to keep her children safe even if it was her death.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

_**8 months later...**_

It had been 8 months since Patty gave birth to the twins and she has never been happier; at the moment Patty was sitting on a blanket playing with Prue and Harry at a park that was a short walk from the manor. After the twins were born Penny stayed at the manor for the next two months to makes sure that Patty had no problems with the children or demons; after that she moved out of the manor into a smaller apartment in the city so that Patty and Victor could raise their own family there. Penny still visited from time to time to see her grandchildren; she did that this morning before heading to Santa Costa to see her old friend Gale Altman.

Patty looked at Prue and Harry as they were crawling around on the blanket; watching them, she thought about the last 8 months. When she brought the kids home from the hospital they easily slip into a routine she spent most of her days with the kids or doing what any normal mother would do; well that was if they had magic. Between Penny and herself had been able to ward the sunroom and the twin's bedrooms to do any more would have the chance of failing because of the Spiritual Nexus that was under the manor. So she spent most of her time in there with the twins.

Patty still couldn't help but marvel at how they both were progressing; as it turned out Prue had Telekinesis like Penny and she would often see toys or bottled milk floating in front of her. Prue it turned out was already trying to walk and with her magic it didn't help as she would use it to pull herself up the problem was she would pull on things that would fall over or come flying at her. It didn't happen often but it did happen enough. Prue was also the nosier of the two that didn't mean that Harry wasn't loud because he could be just as bad sometimes; no it was that she tended to wake up in the middle of the night crying and this in turn would wake Harry as well. Often Patty would have to get up to check on her. What would upset Patty was that Victor would just roll over and go back to sleep the only time they fought about it had ended with him saying that he has to get up and work. Prue would also cry when she was separated from Harry.

Harry was a different matter altogether he seems to have started reacting to things sooner than Prue did. He was a well behaved and it looked like he would be a very smart boy; he would also sleep through the night unless woken up; but one of the biggest things was that he was very powerful. Even though she knew he would be powerful she didn't think he would be this strong at this age; from what Penny and she had found out Harry had inherited all three powers from the Warren line. He was an exceptionally powerful witch and like Melinda Warren he could use Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization, and Premonition. His Telekinesis showed the same way Prue's did with him floating toys but he didn't seem to want bottled milk or tinned baby food as he preferred his mother's milk direct from the source.

The first time he used his Molecular Immobilization she didn't know whether to laugh or coo. One of the nights that Victor had come home early from work he had tried to help Patty feed the kids since Prue was starting with bottled milk he went to pick her up. He had reached down and before he could put his hands under Prue's arms, Harry had been looking that way and froze him in place. When Patty stopped cooing at the scene she unfroze Victor so that he could pick her up; Harry seeing that he was unfrozen and still moving towards Prue Harry froze him again this time Patty couldn't help but laugh at what was happened. In the end the only way to make sure Harry would let Victor pick Prue up was either have him out of the room or let him start sucking on her nipple. The same thing would happen when he tried to pick up Harry; to Patty that meant Harry was definitely a mommy's boy.

The way she figured out he had the power of Premonition due to two things. The first was because of the dreams Patty had during her pregnancy; it was known as Retrocognition the ability to see and experience events from the past and the second was that he could share his premonitions with Patty. Patty still remembered the first time she got a vision. It was just after they came home from the hospital when she was feeding Harry.

**Flashback...**

Patty was sitting in the sunroom enjoying the feeling of feeding Harry when.

_Flash_

_Patty found herself in the room over the front door, when she turned around she saw something that surprised her, made her jaw drop and her throat dry. There in front of her was Harry who looked about 14-15 years old with no shirt on and his pants around his legs she could only see the right side on his face. He was thrusting in between the legs of a dark haired girl about the same age; she couldn't see her face as it was buried into Harry's neck on his left side. She was wearing (if that's what you would call it) a blue man's collared shirt that had the buttons ripped open showing a fairly large bust for her age, an undone tie, what looked like a denim miniskirt that was hiked up over her waist, and white lace panties that were hanging on her left foot._

_Just than Harry's head dropped down and took her nipple in his mouth._

_When this happened the girl threw her head back with her eyes closed and moaned out "Yes that's it Harry... Harder... Faster... Ohhh. Yes fuck your big sister."_

_Now that surprised Patty._

_Flash_

_Patty was surprised that she had jumped again._

_When she looked around she found herself in front of a Japanese-style building that was surrounded by nature. Looking around the secluded but gorgeous outdoor baths__**,**__ Patty spotted Harry and couldn't help but stare. To Patty he looked about 25 years old and she couldn't believe what he was doing, here he was out in the open behind a young woman who had her head down and was bent over while he was thrusting into her hard enough to send ripples through her whole body. From what she could see of the woman she looked about 18 years of age, had pale white skin, with brown hair that was damp with sweat and water from the baths that hung over her face, large firm D sized breast with nipples that were hard and a light pink colour that were swaying under her with each thrust, and when she threw her head back Patty spotted her glazed brown eyes._

_As Patty was looking at the woman's face; the woman's mouth dropped open and said "I can't believe I found out you're my brother and we are still fucking each other."_

"_I know but we have been going at it for two weeks before we found out. And you can't say you don't enjoy it." Harry said as her reached around and grabbed her left breast while his right hand went pinched her clit._

"_Yes." She squealed._

_Flash_

_Next Patty found herself in the kitchen of the manor._

_From behind her she heard "You love this don't you little sister?"_

_As she turned around the woman answered in a shy voice "Mmmm Yesss Harry."_

_When she finally looked at the two people in front of her, one was definitely Harry who was older but she had no idea who the woman was. The woman who looked about 25 had shoulder length hair brown, brown eyes that were looking at Harry, white skin that was covered in sweat. She was wearing a white chef's coat that was open showing a black shirt that was pushed up to her chin and her large bust bouncing up towards her face with every thrust, she had no bra on and black panties that were pushed to the side as Harry was thrusting into her hard; just then Harry's bent down and kissed the woman hard on the lips. Patty could hear the woman moan into his mouth._

_Flash_

_When Patty jumped for the fourth time she found herself in what could only be an apartment with how small it was._

_She looked around and found herself looking out at the New York skyline. She didn't know what the hell was going on or what she was seeing. She was knocked out of her thoughts by a soft moan and the sound of a bed creaking. Looking at the bed she saw the back and left side of a young woman with light brown hair that fell to the back of her neck and a pair of male legs. The young woman was slow bouncing up and down on what could only be the man's hard member. Looking at the male she suspected that it was Harry and taking a closer look at the young woman she looked about 23 years. She too had brown eyes from what she could see and a fairly large bust for her age that Harry had his hands cupping._

_The woman was looking down at Harry in lust with her hands resting on his abs as he thrust into her fairly hard and asked "You like sleeping with your sisters don't you Harry?" as she slowly started to move her hands around his abs and chest in a sensual manor._

"_Yes I do." he answered while thrusting between worlds. "But you like watching me do it, don't you? I bet your been waiting for me to try with you, haven't you?"_

"_Yesss." The young woman said, but she could help moan out loud thinking about all the times she watched Harry with her Prue._

"_Yes what?" Harry grunted._

"_Yesss big brotheeerrr." She said, before squealing as he thrust particular hard inside her._

_Patty eyes opened wide. She was not sure if it was from hearing that she would have more children or the fact that they were all sleeping together._

_Flash end._

**Flashback End**

After Patty had received the visions of what could only be her future family she had decided not to inform her mother for it might change things if they know, and the fact the all her daughters seemed to be sleeping with Harry. At first she wasn't happy about the visions of Harry sleeping with what she could on assume were her future daughters; but she remembered all the fantasies she had about Harry and decided to let it go. And while she didn't mind because she herself had seen and felt what Harry could do and the fact incest was not a big thing where Harry grew up; she knew Victor and her mother would not understand. Besides with how good Harry looked in the visions she knew he was going to be someone to watch out for and she couldn't blame them, with a fit body his, lightly tanned skin, messy dark hair, and his emerald green. Overall he looked like a cross between herself, Victor, and his original self.

Afterwards Patty started remembering the first time she breast fed Harry after her body had healed enough to feel what was happening, she guided Harry's little mouth to her nipple and then a soft gasp escaped from Patty's lips as a feeling was rammed into her body, she swooned as he latched on. Power grew and raced through her nerves even as milk and magic flowed from her now-full breast. It was exhilarating and exhausting at the same time. She forced herself to focus and tried to get Harry to let go of her, but there was very little she could do as she got lost in the pleasure racing through her body.

She knew that as an adult before his death he was no stranger to pleasuring a female since she watched him enjoyed it for so many years. She had figured out that Harry was sending a small amount of magic into his mouth on instinct, where he would then latch on to her nipple and it would be sent into her body where it would stimulate her pleasure points. She had watched and also felt this in the dreams about him but never to this extent, the only reason she could come up with for that happening was it wasn't direct contact just an echo of what his lovers felt. She would never admit it but she feared for the women he will take as lovers if he relearns to use it.

After that Patty began feeding Harry separately from Prue, and would usually leave the room if her husband was there to feed him, though she would stay in the same room with Victor when she fed Prue. During his feeding times, Harry was channel magic into his mouth while he suckled on his mother's nipple. Her soft moans were the result of him doing it correctly. It was the first few times at home that he did this that Patty begun moving into another room to feed him.

Harry would latch onto her nipple and began to feed from her breast. With his magic being channelled into the sensitive nub as he drank Patty's moans were much more pronounced than they usually were and she was sure that he enjoyed hearing her moan under his ministrations even at his age. Each time he finished he would unknowingly channel a larger blast of magic into her nipple as he finished getting his meal that would cause a long shudder to rack her body, and satisfied moan would escape her mouth.

Besides the pleasure she felt, Patty found that after every feeding her magic would be a little stronger. Her powers seem to grow in strength and endurance. Meaning that she is able to hold her powers for a longer time as well as starting to develop the larger range of Molecular Manipulation. It seemed he is using his own magic to fuel hers and making her magic last longer. She had found out that he could do something similar with Prue when he was touching her, he was channelling his magic into them and they were using it as a boost. After speaking to her mother about what was happening with his powers of Premonition they came to the conclusion that because his mind wasn't ready for the visions as some might hurt or affect his development his magical core was using Patty as a medium.

It took a while to find out how Harry was making her stronger. It took a revealing spell and a spell that let her feel what was happening to her body to find out; when the spell was cast she could feel him drawing magic from her very essence, from the core of her power, and yet she felt more swelling up somehow to replace it. The sensation of his lips suckling from her breast was beyond description, and yet paled in comparison to the raw energy flooding every part of her, somehow pulled from her body. It travelled through her to return but divert to her breast where it filled Harry still drinking away, yet instead of draining it was constantly being refilled and leaving her with the power shifting through her.

Wave upon wave of power and pleasure would rush through her. He was feeding off her very magic and yet somehow replenishing it.

Patty was knocked from the trip down memory lane by the sound of a demon shimmering behind her. She quickly turned around to come face to face with a man with long black curly hair, a black beard, dressed all in black. When she was facing him he was looking around for something; he stopped looking when his eyes fell on Patty after holding them on her for a second they slid off on to the twins who were now side by side.

"What do you want demon?" Patty said, while slowly moving to stand in front of Harry and Prue trying not to show that she was worried.

The demon sneered at Patty. "I'm looking for the bitch mother of yours. But I got you instead, you're not as strong as her but I can use you are bait." He said.

"What makes you think I will go easy?" Patty said, while taking a small look to see if any innocence were in the area.

"You will if you don't want those brats to die?" the demon said, as he raised his hand to form a ball of energy in it. As he raised his hand an emerald green sphere snapped up in front of Prue and Harry.

Seeing this surprised the demon "So one of your brats is powerful, but which one? I didn't feel any energy coming from them to make that force field? How is one of them hiding that ability?" he said.

Patty didn't answer as she was watching for any movement. As the energy ball was thrown Patty quickly froze him and the ball in place. The ball that was heading to towards her stopped; she was about to blow him up when the sound of a shimmer appeared behind her and near the kids. As fast as she could she turned and made a hand gesture at the demon standing above the twins; what she didn't see was the demon she had frozen had become free. The demon above the kids didn't even have a chance to blink when he was blown up in a small explosion.

When she turned back to the first demon the energy ball was heading right for her face, _'I will never be able to see Prue and Harry grow up.'_ Was the only thing that passed through her mind as she had no time to react. Just as the ball was about to make contact with her it was flung right back into the chest of the demon; when the ball hit small arcs of electrical discharge over the demons body then it erupt in flames and all that is left of the demon was scorch marks on the area where their body was.

Quickly looking around to make sure that there were no more demons around Patty then walked over to her twins who were looking at her with confused face before they saw their mother face. When they saw their mother they smiled a toothless smile while laughing and clapping their hands thinking that they were playing a game. Patty bent down and checked them over; when she was satisfied that they were alright picked them up and hugged them.

"Are my two babies alright?" Patty asked, knowing that she wouldn't get an answer.

Putting them into the stroller Patty walked around the area picking up everything they had brought so they can get home as soon as possible "Looks like it's time to go kids." She said while putting the last item in her bag before attaching it to the stroller and pushing the stroller out of the park to go home.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

_**Around 5 years later...**_

Patty Halliwell was like any other mother yet at the same time she wasn't; she was a witch. Like any mother she worried about her children whether they were happy, were they scared, were they growing up right, what they would become when they grow up. But the thing worried her most was when they got sick; because they too were witches and when they got sick their powers would grow out of control. One of the worst times that it had happened was when Prue had gotten a very bad flu.

It was when she was 18 weeks pregnant with her third child; when she started to get sick only small things happened like a cup would move or photo would fall off the wall. The sicker she got the worse the accidently magic became; it grow to the point where the table move, chairs would float, it got to the point that the cupboards were fly around the room. It was bad enough that she was making things move or float but there was no way that Victor would not find out. When he did; saying he was upset didn't cover it. The fight that they had was the worst fight that they have ever had. He wanted to take the kids away from her and from magic.

In the end he didn't leave after it was explained that the demons would still came after them; it didn't seem like he believed her but he let it go. It reminded her of the way magic was hated by the Dursleys; at least he didn't hate his children but it did put strain on their marriage.

Right now Patty was walking into a local doctor's clinic that is run by a low-level witch. Her name was Claire Young and she had no active powers but the basic Spell Casting, Potion Making, and Scrying ability. While unable to cast the stronger spell because of having such a low power level; she was very good at potions and would use them to heal her patients if she could.

Patty was here because Harry had become sick last night with a very high fever and it was throwing out his magic and it was only getting worse. Last night Prue had become sick at first it had been a normal cold that she was sure would pass with giving Prue children's medicine; it looked like it had worked. But by bed time Prue's condition seemed too have deteriorated, the whole time Harry wouldn't leave her side even when she told him he would get sick as well. She had been getting ready to take her the doctors first thing in the morning.

But when she had gone into check on Prue later in the night she had seen a Turquoise light coming from the room. Not knowing what it was she rushed in to see Harry had pulled her close to him and that Prue's whole body was covered in a Turquoise outline. After a few seconds the light seemed to get sucked back into Harry; with that done he walked back over to his bed and went to sleep. When she checked on Prue she was fine but later in the night Harry had become sick. Not knowing what to do she had spoken to her mother who could only guess that Harry couldn't stand seeing his sister like that so he somehow took her illness into himself. Not knowing what to do, she brought him here. While she is here she will be getting a check-up as she was again pregnant.

When Patty walked in she stepped up to the receptionist "I'm Patty Halliwell I have an appointment form my son." She said.

The receptionist looked at Patty than down at her appointment book "Ah yes here you are; okay just take a seat and Doctor Young will be with you shortly." The receptionist said, while taking a quick look at Harry who was held up on Patty waist.

Patty nods her head in thanks than goes a sits down. While Patty is trying to keep Harry calm she remembers the time before Victor moved out. The first time Harry had gotten sick Victor had tried to pick Harry up not wanting to go to him Harry had used Molecular Combustion and blew up the cupboard behind Victor; the look on Victor face when that happened was priceless. When it happened Patty tried not to laugh at Victor while he was in the room but when he left Patty went and picked Harry up while laughing at how much Harry was still a mommy's boy. Even now she knows he will always be her boy.

**Flashback**

It was a normal morning at the Halliwell manor; Victor was up and had left for work. Patty was up feeding Piper her five week old baby girl. Patty had gotten pregnant again and had given birth to Piper on the August 7th 1973. She was a quiet baby with skin like her own, brown eyes, and a small amount of brown hair.

Once she had finished feeding and burping Piper she pulled her bathrobe closed and put her back down to sleep in the playpen in the corner of the sunroom where Prue and Harry were. She looked over at the twins and found them in front of the TV watching Sesame Street or playing with blocks while they were quiet she slipped into the kitchen and prepared their breakfast.

Prue's was fairly easy to get ready as it was just tinned baby food; but Harry was easier and harder at the same time. Harry had slowly been introduced to solid foods but Patty was still also breast feeding him; he seemed to take to eating solids okay but would always come back to Patty after only eating half his food so he could be breast fed. Most days Patty would breast fed Harry in such a delicious manner for breakfast then at lunch he would be given solids.

Patty would not lie and say that she didn't like the idea of Harry always wanting to be breast fed from her because like when he was a young Harry would still channel a little magic into her. Patty had never stopped breast feeding Harry as he grew. Because Patty was experiencing an orgasm every time he was fed.

Patty walked back into the sunroom with Prue's breakfast she moved the highchair so it sat facing the window so no one could look in at her and she could keep an eye on Piper. Putting the food down, she walked over to pick up Prue and then walk over and placed her into the highchair.

"It's time for breakfast Prue." Patty said, looking back over at Harry to see that he was still playing with the blocks.

30 minutes later Prue was finished her food and Harry was looking to be fed. Picking Prue up and placed her in the second playpen that her and Harry slept in after being fed, then picked up Harry who was watching her.

"It's your turn Harry." She said, as she walked over to lounge chair and placed Harry on her lap than opened her bathrobe and let her right D-cup breast out for Harry.

Her breast jiggled a bit before he latched his mouth onto her breast and began to suck on her nipple "Ahhh." Patty moaned in pleasure as Harry's magic ran through her body in waves.

Harry continued to drink her milk with gusto as Patty tried not to become too loud as her body started to heat up with pleasure. This had become routine for Patty but it was a secret that she didn't want anyone to know. She was glad that she had Piper but she would not admit it even to herself that she looked forward to this part more than anything. One of the main reasons she would looking forward to this is Victor and her had started to drift apart. They were still together but they seemed to be fighting more.

Harry continued to drink while Patty produced sounds of mewing and purring. While drinking her milk Harry would sometimes scrape his teeth on her nipples and tease her without him knowing what he was doing. Patty removed his mouth from the right nipple and so he could latch on her now free left one. Patty was experiencing multiple orgasms every time she fed him. A smile fell onto her face each time after she rode out the surge of pleasure. Even if she got pregnant again Patty knew she would still mostly breast feed Harry as it was something that the two enjoyed together. As Harry started to slow down Patty knew that he was about finish his meal knowing this Patty waited for him to channel a larger blast of magic into her body that would leave her shuddering from an orgasm while trying to stiffen the satisfied moan that escaped her mouth.

**Flashback (end)**

"You can go in now Miss Halliwell. Go into the third door on the left." The receptionist said, in a quiet voice as to not wake up Harry who had fallen asleep.

Patty silently mouthed 'Thank you' back to her then stood up and got up to make her way to the door when a spike hit the reception desk be for exploding and knocking the receptionist out of her seat in to the wall. Patty at same time dropped to the ground with Harry to hide him at the same time trying to protect the baby in her womb; the problem was the noise and Patty's quick movement wake him up. With him being sick and then the sounds of fighting Harry had woken up and started to scream. Patty realizing that the noise would attract the demon's attention Patty stepped away from Harry's hiding spot not knowing Harry could still see the demon.

When Harry looked out he could see the demon was a bald black man with tattoos all up his arms and spike coming out of his back and shoulder. Harry watched as he moved his arms down in a 45 degree angle when he did it looked like two big bugs were crawling out from the bones under his skin. Whatever it was started to come out from his wrist; when they had fully come out they looked like to sharp bone stakes which were sitting in the palm of his hand all this happened in a matter of seconds.

While this was happened Patty was not just standing around, with a flick of her wrist she tried to blow the demon up with her powers but he had dived and rolled out of the way. The demon retaliated by throwing both spikes at her; Patty seeing this ducked as the spikes passed her the one thrown from his left hand went over her head while the right one hit the part of the desk Harry was hiding behind. Harry hearing the _'thunk'_ when the spike hit looked up to see what is was and found himself looking at the tip of the spike; looking closely Harry could see the tip was covered in a black looking liquid. When the left one hit the wall it exploded leaving a large hole in the wall; seeing this Patty hoped it was only the left that would explode on impact but she now had to be careful just in case. When the demon got back up he had two more spikes ready. Patty not wasting time flicked her wrist again but this time hit the demon in the chest; which sent him flying backward to the ground making him drop the two newly made spikes in his hands.

Getting back up the demon made two new spikes then throwing the left one first at her; quickly Patty blew up the spike but she didn't notice the second one following behind it until it was about to hit her in the stomach . Having no time to react her only thought was _'I can't believe I let this happen again.'_ Out of the corner of her eye Patty saw a black blur come flying at her from behind the desk. To her growing horror it was Harry. Just as the spike was about to hit her, Harry had made it in front of her.

**Harry's POV**

Harry was watching his mother fight a demon, when his mum tried blow him up the first time only for him to roll out of the way made Harry nervous. After seeing him throw the spikes only to have one blow a hole in the wall did Harry realize how much trouble they might be in. Watching his mum hit the demon with her powers only for him to get back up scared Harry but it made him want to help her. Harry watched the demon throws one spike at her but while Patty couldn't see the second one that Harry could see coming behind the first. With knowing his mum wouldn't be able to move fast enough to destroy it or move out of the way so it wouldn't hit her made Harry run towards her hoping to get his shield up in time.

The only problem with that was Harry being sick had messed with his powers so when he tried to use his shield around her it didn't work so without any other options Harry ran towards his mum. Knowing he wouldn't make it he tried to use his Telekinesis this time. In his distress his magical core answer his call for help making Harry lurch forward in front of a pregnant Patty as the spike was about to hit her and his new brother or sister.

**Normal POV**

Patty couldn't believe it. Harry, her darling Harry had just been hit with a spike in the chest; he had taken the hit for her. It was her job to protect him not the other way around. Even the demon stopped in shock when the boy jumped in front of his mother. As Harry hit the ground and slid into the wall his magic reacted towards the threat that the demon made. Without any warning an Energy Wave was sent flying from Harry's hands towards the demon; a powerful wave of destructive energy hit the demon and disintegrating it along with all the objects between them and the window behind.

"NNNNOOOOO" yelled Patty, as she moved as fast as she could towards him. When she got to him she rolled him on to his back to get a look at where the spike landed; all Patty could see was the large spike sticking out of Harry's chest and shirt starting to turn red with blood. She went to pull the spike out but knew that would make it worse so all she could do was put pressure on the wound.

"No no no, Harry, Harry can you hear me? Harry baby please answer me?" Patty said, pleaded the whole time for her son not die.

"HELP, Someone HELP?" Patty said as she tried to stop the bleeding. But the blood was seeping through her fingers, and starting to come out of his mouth.

In frustration Patty called "SAM, Sam I need your help!" while looking around for the doctor but she couldn't see her anywhere. What Patty didn't know was when the wall exploded the Doctor was right behind it and caught a sharp piece of timber in the throat and bleed out.

Patty was starting to get frantic as Harry had stop breathing, still hoping that someone will come to help.

Just as began to lose hope a sound of someone orbing in behind her was heard. When she turned her head to look at the person thinking it was Sam who she was going to order to heal her son. But who she saw was definitely wasn't Sam; it was a woman about 21 years old with short blond hair, blue eyes, and she looked about 5'3″ but that didn't matter to Patty.

"Who are you? And what are you doing?" Patty asked quickly.

The woman reply "I'm a whitelighter and he is my charge." Dropping to her knees to woman put her hands on the spike and said "Okay I'm going to pull it out" while looking at Patty said "You have to hold him down."

Patty just nodded her head, with that the woman grabbed the spike with a nod to Patty ripped it out of Harry's chest. When the spike came out both notice how large the whole was as well as some of the blood was black.

"Poison" Patty said in a whisper, she hoped the whitelighter could save her son. The whitelighter placed her hands over chest and started to heal him while all Patty could do was look on. The whitelighter didn't want to tell Patty that she was having trouble healing Harry, knowing that Harry was getting closer to death she started to channel more power into the healing process. As she pushed more power into him she didn't know that some cells left over from his life of Harry Potter were still in his system. So by doing this they started to get more magic to help bond to Harry again. While Harry was in the void Death and Destiny didn't fully purge the Phoenix tears and the Basilisk venom as they might be of use to him later.

With the magic from the whitelighter mixing with the magic Harry has both his magical core and Wicca magic started to charge the Phoenix tears and the Basilisk venom giving them a boost as they started to work on the poison in his body. Seeing that the wound had not closed yet she channel even more magic then she should have; Harry's magic sensing the healing magic running through his body started to absorb some into his core and along with the Phoenix tears and Basilisk venom started changing it to suit Harry more. As the wound started too slowly close and the colour started to come back to his face Harry started to breathe again.

30 seconds after the whitelighter started to heal Harry she had finished and once the glow from her hands stopped; a couple of seconds after she finished Harry eye lids started to open. When Harry had fully opened his eyes Patty scoped him up into her arms and gave him a bone crushing hug while mumbling into Harry's hair about him not leaving her again. When Patty finally let go of her she noticed that the whitelighter wasn't there, taking a look around to find her as she knew that she had not left yet. Hearing a noise from behind the whole in the wall Patty could see the whitelighter stand up shaking her head before she turn and walked out of the room. When she got out she walked over to the receptionist and placed her hand on her head next second a glow started again but it didn't last very long before she took her hand off the woman and started to walk to Patty and Harry.

Before she had reached them she spoke "The doctor didn't make it. But the receptionist will live as she only has a concussion." You could tell from her tone of voice that she was upset that she couldn't save the doctor.

"Thank you for saving Harry but who are you? And what are you doing here?" Patty asked sounding relieved that Harry is alive. She had lost him once only to be given a chance to raise him this time so she didn't want to lose him again.

"I'm Mia, I'm Harry's whitelighter." Mia said, with a relieved smile on her face as she looked down a Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Charmed Brother**

**Disclaimer: **  
>The characters and the situations within these fan fiction stories are not my property. They are the property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and others, and are used without permission; challenge to copyright is not intended and should not be construed. I do not own Harry Potter, Charmed, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.<p>

Talking, "The Charmed Ones!"

Thinking, '_The Charmed Ones.'_

Demon Powered Talking, "**The Charmed Ones"**

Demon Powered Thinking, _**'The Charmed Ones'**_

Dreams/ Premonitions, _The Charmed Ones_

**Beta Reader this chapter: **smaster28

**Chapter contains Incest and underage sex.**

**Chapter 5**

**Doctor's Office, San Francisco**

"We're need to get him out of here and get him home." Mia said as she walked over and placed her hands on Patty and Harry.

"Wait, what about them?" Patty asked not wanting to just leave the Doctor and the receptionist here. As one of them was dead and the other couldn't defend herself.

"Don't worry; one of the cleaners will make sure that everything is taken care of. But we need to leave because I don't know if that demon was after you or you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Mia said, while making sure she was touching both Patty and Harry before the three turned into a swarm of blue and white orbs that floated out of the broken window.

**1329 Prescott Street**

The swarm of blue and white orbs appeared out of nowhere at the bottom of the staircase and turned into Patty kneeling over Harry, who unconscious and covered in blood, and the blonde whitelighter named Mia. Patty realizing that she was back at the manor, looked around before her eyes settled back onto Harry.

Picking Harry up, she turned to Mia and said, "Follow me." she turned and started to walk up the stairs. Patty felt lucky that Prue was at kindergarten today as she would have been traumatized if she had to see Harry in this state. Making her way up the stairs Patty almost ran into her mother who was on her way down.

"Patty shouldn't you and Harry to be at the Doctors?" Penny asked, before she got a look at Harry.

Noticing Harry covered in blood "What the hell happened? Why is he covered in blood?" Penny asked, as she tried to get a good look at Harry. But Patty didn't even slow down as she walked past her mother with Mia quietly following behind. Penny seeing that Patty didn't answer followed behind them worried about her grandson.

As Patty got to the top of the stairs she turned to Penny and asked "Mom I need you to go the attic and look in The Book for a demon that throws spikes made from under his wrists and forearms, he looks like a tall bald black man with demonic tribal tattoos on both arms that starts at his forearms then it wraps around his arm until they get to his shoulder, and he also has spikes coming out of his back and shoulders." With that said she turned towards her room without even answering Penny. Penny was surprised at the dismissal, but she knew that when it comes to Patty's children especially Harry Patty didn't care who she pissed off or upset, if they were in the way that was their problem.

Penny seeing Patty walk off turned to Mia "And who are you?" Penny asked with a raised eyebrow and a stern look on her face.

"I'm Mia, Harry's whitelighter." Mia said, with a bit of nervousness showing in her voice as she was intimidated by Penny's gaze.

"Great, your one of them" Penny said as if she was talking to an idiot. With that said Penny walk up the stairs to look in The Book for the demon. Mia with a look on her face as if she was a puppy that had just be kicked, turning around she went towards the room Patty had gone into.

Patty, after she had left her mom and Mia on the stairs, went into the bathroom attached to her bedroom. As she got into the bathroom, she walked over to the bathtub, moved Harry so she could hold him in one arm then turned on the hot and cold water to fill the tub. While she was waiting for the tub to fill Patty started to strip Harry out of his bloody clothes. Before she had finished undressing Harry Mia walked in.

Hearing her come in from behind her, she turned her head to face her "See that cabinet over there?" while pointing to a small cabinet near the shower "Go over to it, and open the left door and you will find some small washcloths. Get one out and bring it over here," Patty said in a no nonsense tone.

Mia hearing that tone of voice walked straight over to the cabinet, opened the left side door and pulled out a washcloth. When she had turned back Patty had finished undressing Harry and was now testing the water.

Patty feeling that the water was warm enough she lifted Harry up and placed him into the bath just as Mia returned with the washcloth.

Without even looking at her, she said, "Here, hold his head up out of the water." Mia moves her hand behind Harry's head to take the weight; Patty seeing this let's go of Harry's head then stood up and started unbuttoning her bloody shirt. When she was done Patty threw her shirt on the floor near the door and put a towel near her for when she finished. Patty bent over and turned the taps off, and then taking Harry's head from Mia started to clear the blood off of Harry.

"How long have you been a whitelighter?" Patty asked Mia.

"Not very long; Harry is my first charge." Mia said, looking at Harry in worry.

Patty hearing this looked at Mia, seeing the way she looked at Harry, Patty knew it was a look she herself had at one point when she almost lost her first innocent. "How come you took so long to get there?" Patty asked with a bit of heat in her voice.

"I'm sorry." Mia apologized, while ringing her hands at the thought of nearly being late. "I had to get somewhere no one would see me leave as I was had just finished an interview." Mia answered Patty's question.

Seeing Mia worried, Patty knew she couldn't be too hard on her, she also knew what it was like trying to hide from mortals. With a sigh Patty knew she couldn't get mad at Mia she at least showed up, next time she sees Sam she was punching him in the face.

"See the shampoo there?" Patty said, in a softer tone while pointing to the kids shampoo on the side of the bathtub.

"Yeah" Mia said while reaching for the bottle.

"Put some on your hands and you can wash Harry's hair to get the blood out," said Patty, giving Mia a chance.

As Mia started to wash Harry's hair Penny walked in with The Book "Is this the demon?" Penny asked holding up The Book for Patty to see the demon.

Patty turning her head looked at the page and saw a picture of the demon that attacked her and Harry. "Yes that's him." Patty said with hate in her voice.

"Okay it's called a Spike Demon they are on the higher side of being a low-level demon. They are a related to the Thorn Demon but use spikes instead of thorns; they go after witches that are just getting their powers as it makes them easier to kill, after they kill the witch they steal the witch's power if they can. They tend to work alone, and have four known types of spikes.

1) A normal spike

2) A poison spike which is slow acting

3) A paralysing spike which only stops you from moving not feeling

4) An explosion type spike. Now that I have found your demon so tell me what happened?" Penny asked in a tone of voice only a pissed off parent can have. She had put The Book down on the cabinet and walked behind Patty.

"I took Harry to the Doctors as you know; when I got there I waited to go in. When it was my turn to see the Doctor I went in but just as I passed the reception desk it exploded. At that time Harry woke up screaming I hid him behind the broken desk then the demon attacked me so I tried to vanquish it with my powers but he dodged. We fought for a bit then it fired one spike when I destroyed the spike the demon had thrown one when I wasn't looking, it was aimed at my stomach," As Patty said this she rubbed her pregnant stomach. "I know I wasn't fast enough to react, but before I could do anything Harry jumped in front of me and took the spike in the chest. After that he hit the ground and a wave of energy left his hands then it hit the demon and blew it up and everything behind it." Patty finished while finishing cleaning the last of blood off Harry.

Penny hearing this looked at Patty for a moment then at Mia and said "What's your story?"

"I had just finished an interview when I felt Harry was hurt, I left as soon as I could to help Harry; but I had to find a safe place to orb from." Mia said while dropping her head thinking about not being fast enough.

"How long have you been a whitelighter?" Penny asked wanting to know about the girl.

Hearing the question Mia stiffened, slowly she answered "About six months."

Hearing this Penny knew that meant she only died six months ago, Patty already knowing that she died six months ago wanted to know how she died and why a young whitelighter was giving the task of protecting Harry.

"I see." Said Penny in a soft voice, but not showing any pity.

"If you don't mind me asking how did you die?" Patty asked, wanting to see if they would be any problems down the road because of the way she died, even though she knew it was an invasion of privacy.

Mia's face become blank at the question, "I don't want to talk about it," she said with no emotions in her voice.

Penny and Patty both knew that they wouldn't get an answer so Penny asked, "Did you meet someone who told you who was going to be your charge."

"Yes an Elder and a woman came to me six months ago and offered me a chance to be a whitelighter. They asked me to be a whitelighter for someone called The Guardian, but then the woman seemed to change her mind and assigned me to Harry. The Elder said that he would be along sometimes to teach me about my powers or he would send someone that he trusts to train me." Mia said, not sure what they meant.

Penny and Patty looked at each other after hearing that, wanting to know what or who was the Guardian. Also knowing that she wasn't fully trained was a bit of a worry, but she was getting training so for now they put it out of their minds.

"Did they tell you who or what this Guardian was?" Penny asked, hoping to find out more.

Shaking her head Mia answered, "No, the woman only said that The Guardian was going to be the one who would protect them. That was about all she said. But while she was talking to me The Elder looked quite amused by what was happening."

"What do you mean The Elder was amused, and what did he look like?" Patty asked, curious about something that might amuse an Elder.

"Well he was a bald old man with a trimmed white beard in a white and gold robe; he kind of looked like a rich Santa Claus." Mia said while bringing her hand up to giggle.

Patty snorted when she got the picture, while Penny just looked at them like she was surrounded by children.

"And when I said amused, he had that look on his face that he knew something was going to be funny but wasn't going to tell you until it happened." Mia answered with a shrug while washing the shampoo out of Harry's hair.

Seeing that Harry's hair was clean Patty finished wishing the rest of Harry's body in silence while Penny and Mia looked on.

"So they said nothing else after that?" Penny asked.

"No, they just went quite like they were talking to someone who wasn't there, then said that I would be becoming Harry's whitelighter." Mia said.

"Mom where's Piper?" Patty asked, changing the subject as she pulled the plug and lifted Harry out of the water.

"I put her down for her nap just before you got here." Penny answered, while Patty wrapped Harry in the towel to dry him off.

"Okay." Patty said, after drying Harry off, Patty carried Harry to her bed and laid him on it before turning to look at Mia and asked, "Is Harry alright, is there anything I have to worry about. Or did you completely heal him?"

"He should be completely healed but I will check if you want?" Mia asked Patty knowing that she was going to worry no matter what.

"Please?" Patty asked, as fear crept back into her voice as she moved aside.

Mia hearing her voice nodded and walked over to Harry and raised her hands; when the warm golden light shone from her hands like before. Mia closed her eyes and started to get the picture of Harry's body in her mind. What she found surprised her; she knew that she needed more training before she could do an in-depth scan of a body and know what was different about every person's body. But she knew Harry's body was different but none of it was harmful to him or anyone else so she started to look for any more damage. Finding none she stopped using her powers and turned to Patty.

"He's fine; I can't find anything wrong with him." Mia said with a smile on her face.

Patty let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding looking Mia in the eye said, "Thank you" then turned her head to look at Harry sleeping on the bed. "I don't know what I would have done if he died."

"You're welcome." She said in a happy voice, "Well I better get going, is it all right if I come and visit sometime?" Mia asked while looking at Harry.

Nodding her head Patty answered, "That will be okay, just knock on the door alright." While Penny looked like she didn't want the whitelighter there.

"Okay thanks, I'll call first. Well I better be going" Mia said in a cheery voice. And with that she orbed away in blue and white lights.

"Mother I going to lay down for a while, can you wake me when Piper wakes up. Or if it time to pick Prue up please?" Patty asked, while putting Harry under her sheets.

Penny just looked at Patty seeing that she looked like she was going to drop with worry, knowing that she needed to make sure Harry was still there, "Okay I'll let you know." And with that Penny turned around and left the room.

Patty seeing she was alone walked over to the door and closed it then headed back it the bathroom and got another washcloth. Patty undid her bra and dropped it to the ground with her shirt as it had some of Harry's blood on it; then she turned the tap and ran the cloth under it. Once it was wet she started cleaning Harry's blood off herself starting with her face. Once she was done Patty rinsed the cloth, and then hung it to dry and walk back to her room. On the way over to the bed Patty took off her remaining clothes until she was just in her panties and slipped into bed with Harry softly as to not wake him. She then pulled Harry closer to her; Harry feeling his mother's body heat curled in closer to her.

Patty rolled to the side a bit and lifted Harry's head to her breast. Harry's mouth quickly latched onto Patty's nipple and he started to suck and tease her nipple unconsciously, as breast milk started to come out he started to swallow it Patty moaned out "Don't worry Harry we will always be here for each other. I will never leave you." As she stroked his hair comforted by the feeling of Harry sucking on her breast Patty slowly falls into a restful sleep.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

_**9 year later...**_

It was after midnight on Halloween 1984, and sitting on the window sill looking over the balcony at 1329 Prescott Street, San Francisco or which is more commonly referred as Halliwell Manor was a boy about 14 years of age. He was about 5' 4" tall, messy raven-black hair, bright emerald green eyes, with lightly tanned skin as his naked torso was showing off his athletic body as he only wore sweatpants. His name was Harry Halliwell. But the strange thing about him was that while he was looking out the window at the balcony he had his left leg up on a chair arm and his left arm laying on top of his knee with his hand open like he was cupping a ball but instead of being in physical contact with the ball, the ball was floating over his hand. The metal ball had the size of a snooker ball and three more were moving around it the size of a quarter in the shape of an atom by only moving his fingers. Harry would do this anytime he needed to think and clam his mind.

**Harry's POV**

Harry couldn't help but think about the way his life was turning out, first he was born into a loving family with his Mother, Father, Grandmother, and his 3 sisters. But the strange thing was all the women in his family were witches; even he himself was a witch the first male in the Warren line that now went by the name Halliwell. He has a Granduncle who is a Johnson but that was Grams' half-brother from her father's side so he wasn't a witch. His father Victor if you could call him that walked out on him and his sisters after his mother divorced him and again when his mother died. No matter what was said it was still a sore subject for him and his sister Prue.

Nearly every time he started to think about his life it would somehow come back to one point and that point was his mother Patricia "Patty" Halliwell.

Harry loved his mother and the only other person that Harry was always around for him was Prue; he still remembered the days after he had healed Prue when she had been sick. How they had been attacked by a demon; then Patty had hidden him and tried to fight the demon when she was still pregnant with his little sister Phoebe. How she had almost had taken a spike in the stomach when she had destroyed one and the demon had thrown one after it. He would sometimes dream about the fear he felt about watching the spike going towards her sometimes and about not getting in front of her in time; but the part that would always wake him was her scream after he was hit.

He remembered waking up later that day in bed with his mother; how she lay there letting him nurse from her breasts while she just stroked his hair whispering words into his ear. He knew even then that the relationship he had with his mother was different to what most boys had with their mother but he didn't care he had loved her. He remembered when Prue came home later that day she slid into bed with him and they just lay there until it was dinner.

That day was another day that marked a fight his mother had with Victor when he came home; he now knows it was because of magic and the fact Victor wanted his children to have nothing to do with it.

It wasn't long after that that Phoebe was born in the Halliwell manor; it surprised him now that Victor actually made it that day as he had already started spending more time away his family. He was just lucky that he made it otherwise Grams would have gone ballistic and _'probably would have hung him from the ceiling by his balls'_ Harry thought darkly. He still remembered that Victor only made it by 10 to 20 minutes, but the look Grams gave him should have turned his blood to ice.

When Phoebe came into world Grams bound all four of their powers and also erased his, Prue and Piper's memory of even being witches and having powers. When she did this it caused some problems for him as his powers were connected deeply to his body; more than they were for his sisters. He would often come down with migraines and have bouts of weakness. They knew what it was from but it was safer for him to have the binds on other wise he would put his sisters in danger. He knew it was the only thing that they could have done now.

After Phoebe was born and their powers where bound things seemed to get better for a while; but he remembered Victor started spending most his time at the office late at night and on weekends. Thinking about it now he was sure Victor was sleeping around on his mom; on more than one occasion his mother would slip into his or Prue's bed and curl up with them and cry. It was in 1976 that his mother filed for divorced and left Victor.

But it was just before that, that her whitelighter Sam started coming around more; he wasn't stupid he knew now that his mother had been secretly seeing Sam before the divorce. Not long after his mother started to show signs of being pregnant again and he knew it that it was Sam's wasn't that long ago that he realized why his mother would always breast feed him. _'I wonder if Sam ever knew that mom would always let me nurse from her when we shared a bath together most nights' _he thought while looking over the street.

It was in August 1977 that his mother gave birth to another sister, he was there with her as she wanted Harry to come with her for support as she knew Sam would not be able to be there. He only got to see her once before his mom had to give her up. He never did find out why she was giving up; he knew his mother would often cry herself to sleep some nights afterwards. Most of those nights when the door wasn't locked he would sneak into her room to keep her company. It was six months before she died that Sam slowly stopped coming around for some reason; it was fine from his point of view as he didn't want to share his mom and sisters with anyone.

Harry stopped looking out the window and started to look at his room; his room was a lot like his sisters as it had wooden floor and cream walls. He had a queen size bed, the normal furniture that you would find in any room, some shelves with trophies on them, the walls had posters of Bruce Lee and other martial artist around his room, as well as the band Metallica, a couple of broadswords that were for show, and one of the strange things was that he had five targets around the room. But the biggest different was that it should be one of the smallest rooms; but with the use of runes he was able to make it the same size as the master bedroom. He had carved expansion runes around skirting boards of each wall along with somebody-else's-problem ward so that no one realizes that the room is bigger than it should be; it even worked on Grams. But the best thing in his mind was the silencing wards that he could active at anytime.

With a flick of his wrist the three smaller balls were flung at the three different targets around the room **'thunk, thunk, thunk'** as all three hit their targets. He signed seeing that one missed the bullseye while the other two hit theirs; with another hand movement all four balls floated up to the box sitting on his bedside table and softly landed inside.

Harry thought back to what made him shoot the ball away; his mother.

**Flashback**

Patty was coming down the stairs looking into the sunroom while dressed as if she was going to the beach she turn to her mother and said, "I'm heading up to the camp to talk to Mary about starting Prue, Harry and Piper at camp this summer."

"Are taking Harry and the girls? And do you want to take Phoebe after I finish feeding her?" said Grams after scooping up another spoon full of mashed apple.

"I'm going to take Prue and Harry, but Piper is napping as she kept Phoebe up last night so they didn't get much sleep last night." Patty said while walking towards her mother and Phoebe.

"While I'm there I'm going to look at the lake again. As some more children have drowned there lately. Sam said he would meet me there." Patty said, as kissed Phoebe on the head.

Grams looked at Patty for a couple of seconds, "It seems you and Sam still have something going on." Grams asked, with a frown on her face.

Patty turned slightly red, "Nothing is going on. Nothing, we ended it after-." Patty voice died in her throat as she remembered the reason for ending that relationship.

Patty was saved from that line of thought by the arrival of Prue, walking into the sunroom the eight year old was dressed in a blue summer dress with her white sneakers.

Patty smiled at her daughter and asked, "Are you ready to go to the lake? It's going to be fun."

"Yep, when are we going?" Prue asked, with a big smile on her face.

"Now, once your brother is ready. So go hurry him up." Patty said with smile as Prue bolted to the stairs.

Instead of running up to Harry's room she stood at the bottom of the stairs and yelled, "Harry, hurry up we're going to the lake now." A loud thump of someone falling off a bed was heard. Patty just shook her head at her children. Prue seeing Harry coming down the stairs held out her hand for him to take. Patty looked at the way Harry was dressed to make sure that he was decent; seeing him in a green shirt that matched his eyes and board shorts made Patty smile seeing him walk over holding Prue's hand she reached for his hand. Harry seeing this smiled and gave it to Patty.

As Patty was walking out she grabbed a bag with a picnic lunch in it. Prue skipped behind her brother as she closed the stain glassed window door and made their way to the car. Prue jumped in her car seat after Harry and buckled up. Patty got in the front and looked at her son in the rear view mirror who was watching her and then her little girl who was playing with her dolls.

"Prue, you will get to meet mommy's friends Sam and Mary." Patty told Prue, when she looked back at the twins Prue had a confused look on her face, but when she looked at Harry she found him frowning. Patty knew that Harry didn't like Sam. At first she thought it was because he missed Victor; but after Victor moved back in for a while before the divorce she would sometime catch him frowning or glaring at Victor as well. After that she released that Harry didn't want to share his girls (she had jokingly called them one time) with another male. Even she had to agree sometimes it was better with it being just them.

"Mary?" Prue asked.

"The nice lady who runs the camp you will go to this summer." Patty answered. While Harry just looked out the window with a pout.

Prue smiled at the thought of going to camp by the lake.

Finally Patty came to the lake and an older woman was out with a young man smiling and waving at the approaching car.

"Patricia! I am so happy to see you! This must be Prue and Harry." Mary said happily, as she walked up and hugged Patty while looking in the car at the kids.

Releasing the hug Patty looked back at the twins and said, "It is wonderful to see you to Mary. Yes this Prue and Harry. "

"Oh Patricia come in. I'll get you, Prue and Harry a nice cold drink while Sam parks the car." As she walked

Prue happily jumped out of the car and cleaned off her dress, while Harry slowly got out and walked up and slipped his hand in Patty's. Mary smiled at both children while trying not to laugh at Harry when he scowled at Sam as he got into the car and drove to the back of the cabin.

"Look at how much they have grown." remarked Mary as she started to walk in side with Prue following her.

Patty smiled down at Harry who hadn't let go of her hand and follow after Prue and Mary into the cabin.

"So how is your new addition? Phoebe was it? She should be two by now right?" Mary asked, as she passed a juice box to the kids and a tea to Patty.

"Yes Phoebe turned two in November she's quiet unless she is with the other kids then she seems to want to join in on whatever they are doing." Patty said, as she watched Harry open both juice boxes as Prue couldn't.

"So Prue, Harry are you two coming to camp for the summer?" asked Mary sipping her tea.

"Yep, I'm coming and I'm going to bring Harry with me." Prue giggled, while Harry just poked his tongue at her.

At that moment, Sam came in and smiled at Patty who smiled back.

"Mary, would you watch Prue and Harry for a couple minutes please? I need to speak with Sam about something." Patty asked, as she got up to talk to him. Before she left she walked over to Prue and said, "I love you." And gave her a kiss on the forehead, she than went over to Harry to do the same but Harry beat her to it by kissing her on the cheek and said "Love you mom."

Patty just smiled down at Harry and said, "I love you too baby." And then she walked out the door with Sam following her.

Prue and Harry watched as their mother as she left the cabin. They both didn't realise it would be the last time they would see their mother alive again.

**Harry's POV**

It had been 15 minutes since Patty had left with Sam. Harry didn't like him as he thought Sam was taking his mom for them. The whole time she was gone Prue was talking to the nice lady a couple of time she had tried to talk to him but Harry only gave one worded answers. Harry knew Sam wasn't trying to take his mom away but he liked it when it was only his Mom, Grams and his sisters. He liked it when it was him and his mom hanging out, just the two of them after martial arts training when they would walk home.

He remembered when his mom signed him up for a martial arts style called Jeet Kune Do before Phoebe was born saying that it would be good for him to learn to defend himself and his sisters. He liked that idea of learning to fight to protect his sisters. When he started training his mom told him that it was a fighting style of a great fighter by the name Bruce Lee whoever that was and when he got older she had bought some movies for them to watch together with him in them.

'_Maybe I'll get them for Christmas.'_ He thought. Harry was broken out of his thoughts by a shout from outside.

"**Patty"** he heard someone shout, jumping up Harry ran to the door.

When he looked out all he could see was Sam just standing there looking at the dock? When Harry looked at the dock himself he saw his mother looking straight at him while she was being covered in water that was already up to her neck. Harry seeing this started to run to his mom knowing something bad was going to happen; as Harry had just taken a step off the patio the water was just about to finish covering his mom. Looking straight he his mother's eyes he could see her Desperation, Panic and Fear but the thing that will stick with him for the rest of his life was the look of Love she had at that time. And with that last look that passed between them his mom was ripped off the dock into the water.

**"Mary! Call the paramedics!" **Harry heard from somewhere in the distance.

A scream of **"MOMMY."** Broke Harry out of his thoughts _'Prue'_ quickly turning around to find Prue slam right into him balling her eyes out trying to get down the docks. As he was about to go with her someone had grabbed them from behind to stop them from moving.

"**Mom, Mom, no let us go, Mom where are you Mom!"** Harry screamed trying to get out of the persons arms that had held them. Beside him Prue was in the same state as he was trying to get to their mother. Before they could move anymore they were picked up and taken into the cabin.

**End Harry's POV**

Five minutes later, there was an ambulance at the scene. Later the diver's went underwater and found the body Patricia Halliwell. Prue and Harry watched as they pulled out their mother's body from the lake. As tears slid down his and Prue's faces as their bodies were racked with sobs. Grams had shown up to fetch Prue and Harry but when she got there all she could only stare at the body of her daughter.

_**3 Days Later...**_

Funeral of Patricia Halliwell

Prue and Harry stood with Piper between them holding her hands as the Minister said the final prayers for their mother. Grams' was crying uncontrollably as she looked at her daughter's casket while at the same time, holding a crying Phoebe who seemed to feel the mood around her. Viktor was standing there was tears coming down his face looking at the body of his is ex-wife and the mother of his children.

"Patricia will be remembered in her family's heart. We bid goodbye."

Everyone came around hugging Harry, the girls and Penny. Harry's eyes scanned the area and saw Sam standing under a tree looking at the gathered people. Harry still remembered that he didn't even move when his Mom was being taken by the water. At that moment, for the first time Harry began to hate someone. Before he could move Grams put her hand on his shoulder to get his attention and started to walk them to the car. As both Prue and Harry looked back they saw the casket being lowered into the ground. Harry wanted to stop them and when he looked at Prue he could see she did as well but he knew he couldn't. His beloved Mom was gone.

**End Flashback**

Thinking about that day Harry knew it was the worst day of his life. Not only did he lose the most important person in his life; but Prue, Piper and Phoebe did as well. He knew that no matter how much Grams would try, she could never replace their mom. For Prue she lost her the person that she wanted to grow up to be like, and beside that both he and Prue had started to look after their younger sisters. They knew that they were going to have to sacrifice a fair bit of their childhood as they had done already and it looked like they are going to sacrifice more. They weren't happy about it as Victor just walked out the door and didn't look back but they didn't really care that they were going to do this as it was for their sisters; and no matter what they have to do they will as they love their sisters.

Looking back to how Prue was back when their mother was alive to how she is now Harry knew that with the new responsibly of looking after Piper and Phoebe, Prue has lost most of her the fun loving side that she used to have when they were kids. She only seemed to have it when she was with him, whether it was because she knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her and the girls when he was around or it was that she knew that he was sharing the responsibility with her.

Piper can only just remember their mother as she was only 5 years old when she died, but slowly Piper has started to become meek and shy for an 11 year old. But she does tend to help out Grams in the kitchen a lot more. He knows that will help her when she gets older. The thing that puzzled Harry was that he could tell that Piper wanted to be closer to him and Prue but she held back for some reason. Often Harry would wake up to Piper knocking on his door wanting to sleep in his bed but before he could answer she would change her mind and go back to her own bed, in the end when she knocked on his door he would just open it up and pick her up without a word and carry her back to his bed.

Phoebe on the other hand was going to be a hellion he just knew it. While she can't remember their Mom she tended to get on just fine with Grams, Prue and himself raising her. Unlike Piper she tended to run amuck around the house even now he could see that when she gets older she and Prue would clash with each other. In some ways she is like Piper as she would often want to sleep in the same bed as him, but unlike Piper who would knock he would just wake up in the morning being used as a teddy bear by her.

Harry didn't mind any of this as he loved his sisters, but the biggest problem for him was the fact that the girls didn't have their powers, were else he did.

**Flashback**

It was the just before midnight on Halloween after Harry's 11 birthday and here he was again laying down on his bed feeling like his body was on fire. It had been like this since just after Phoebe had been born; it had started out small a headache here and there or what felt like really bad growing pains it wouldn't last long maybe a few hours but sometimes it was half a day. At first he thought he might be allergic to his sister.

When it first began, he told his mom and she had taken him to the doctors but they said there was nothing wrong with him so there was nothing they could do. The headaches had got bad to the point that he had to wear glasses as his eyesight had become blurry. It was strange when he first put his glasses on his mother had looked like it was her fault; his Grams had the same look as well.

When his mom was alive she would help relieve the pain they would go to her room where she would give him a massage with special oils that would help sooth his sore body; she had told him she learnt it from an old friend who used to have one after he played his sport. Afterwards she would draw a hot bath for him and pour one of his Grams tonics in the water that she said would also help with the pain. The first time she drew a bath for him, she got it ready than left the room and had him get undressed and get in; once he was in she came back and checked on him. He thought that she would leave but to his surprise (and secret delight) she undressed and joined him; she spent the time till the water went cold with his mom rubbing down his muscles to help him as well as letting him nurse from her breasts as she was still lactating.

This turned out to be a guilty pleasure for both of them and would happen every night until his mother now here he was in the worst pain he had been in since it started.

What Harry didn't know was the block that been placed on him but his mom and Grams were started to unravel; they have been slowly been unravelling since they were first put on. But today was special for him even if he didn't know it. Slowly as the clock ticked closer to midnight his magic that had been bound was breaking the bonds.

11:59pm

It was one minute to midnight and Harry was in a great deal of pain; so much so that he was biting down on one of Phoebe's old water filled teething toys that had not been thrown away to keep screaming out. As the clock hit midnight Harry was hit with a blinding pain the spread from his chest to every part of his body it didn't take long for him to pass out wishing that his mom was here to help him; but just before he passed out a figure was seen appearing in a swirl of white lights.

As Harry slowly come to it was to the sound of humming; as he opened his eyes everything was in detail as he looked around he spotted his glasses on his bedside table. When he searched for the humming he got the shock of his life; sitting there on the edge of his bed looking as beautiful as he remembered was his mother and she was bathed in a soft white light. Opening his mouth to talk but the words seem to fail him; closing his mouth he opened it to try again but Patty beat him to it.

"Hello baby." Patty said, in a soft voice while looking at Harry with nothing but love.

"Mom?" Harry asked, hoping it was real.

"Yes Harry, you're grown so big." She said, with a large smile on her face at seeing her son again.

"MOM" Harry said as he tried to hug her but passed right through her. Picking himself up he turn to look at his mother with tears in his eyes thinking it was a dream, "You're not real are you?" he asked.

With a sad smile on her face she answered, "I am real Harry but I'm a ghost, so you want be able to touch me."

"How are you here then?" Harry asked, hoping that it was true. Like any child that lost a family member he was willing to believe it was her.

Seeing this Patty knew that she had to tell Harry as much as she could in the time she had with him. Tapping the bed beside her so he would sit down Patty began to talk, "I'm here baby because you summoned me somehow. I don't know how you did it as you shouldn't have you powers yet. Tell me what happened?"

Harry not know where to start decided to begin at just before he passed out, "You remember how I would feel sore all over and get headaches?" he asked. Patty just nodded. "Well it has gotten worse since you died." He said softly, trying not to remember her death. Patty hearing this closed her eyes knowing that she and her mother had hurt him with what they done; especially since the same thing happened in his last life.

"And tonight it had gotten so bad I had passed out from it. But for some reason it doesn't hurt now?" Harry said, with a confused look on his face.

Patty knowing she had to tell could only hope he won't hate her with what she was about to say, "Harry the reason that your body seemed to hurt you was because mother and I bound your magic." Seeing Harry about to talk Patty raised her hand to stop him; seeing that he was quite she started again, "Let me finish before you talk okay?" Harry just nodded.

"Alright, when you and your sisters were born you all had powers; magic. You see we are from a long line of witches; we are born with certain powers and with these powers we help innocent people. Now witches aren't all good some are bad; but like most humans most are good. I won't go into it a lot as my time here is running out; so you will have to ask your Grams about okay. I left a book for you to read about it so you know what is what. Now about your powers before Phoebe was born I had a run in with a man who wanted to steal your sister's power and the only way to do that is kill them." Patty said.

Seeing the look on his face Patty quickly started talking again, "Now the only thing we could do as he could get them when we least expect it was bind you and your sisters powers so he will have to wait. When that happened we didn't think it would do what it did to you; you see from what I have learned is that your body almost runs of magic. It's in your muscles, you mind, you're eyes, and all through the rest of your body. We didn't know that it would hurt you if it was bound like it did; we had hoped that it would settle down and stop hurting you but it didn't. We were hoping that we could unbind your powers after you had turned 14 so we could start to teach you to hid you're powers; so that our enemies didn't come for you or the girls."

Harry knew he should be angry but he just couldn't be angry with his mom as he had missed her and he knew she wouldn't do anything that would hurt him on purpose. "So what happened?" he asked.

"I can only guess, but I think that your magic reacted to being bound and destroyed to binds on your magic. That is why it was hurting you. Alright I don't have much time left as your magic is the only thing keeping me here and being that it was only just unbound I don't think I have much time left. And I want to hear what I have missed of your life." Patty said in a rush.

Harry hearing this Harry started to panic and said, "I don't want you to go, stay please." he had only just got her back he didn't want her to leave yet.

"Don't worry we will see each other again. Now First thing tomorrow tell mom what happen tonight. Second tell her that I said to give you the book that I made for you after I bound your powers she will know which one okay. Third you can't tell the girls as it is too early for them to have their powers as it will get them killed. Forth you have to train because you will have people coming after you to get your powers. Alright." Patty said to Harry.

Harry heard what his mom wanted him to do he made sure to remember to do it no matter what.

"Now I want to hear all about your and the girls lives, please?" Patty asked, wanting to know what she missed out on. Seeing Harry as grown up as he is made Patty wish she was able to hold him and run her hands through his hair.

After that Patty and Harry spoke for the next 40 minutes before Patty started to fade.

Seeing this Patty knew it was time to go, "Times run out, I'm going back. Harry I love you baby, grow up and be a good man. Know that I will be watching you, also look after your sisters. Don't brood over everything and make sure you have fun. I'm so glad I got to see you again." Patty said, with tears running down her face wanting to give Harry as much advice as she could as she didn't know when she would see him next.

Harry seeing his mom about to disappear could help but let out a sob as to him he was losing her all over again, "I love you to mom. Don't worry I will look after them for you." He said.

And with one last smile Patty was gone and Harry was left lying on his bed in his room alone as sobs racked his body.

After Harry fell into a deep sleep, later the second part of the night took effect before it all started he received a message about dying as Harry Potter and being reborn as Harry Halliwell then he received the memories of his first five years of life at Hogwarts. He started to learn who he was when he was Harry Potter; he learnt the lessons from the first year to his O.W.L. exams, he saw his adventures that he had every year only to see by the end of fifth year that he was being played, it was a strange thing for an 11 year to be seeing himself sleeping with different women. He would not admit it but when he woke up he freaked out a bit because of them. He was glad he got the Occlumency lessons first otherwise the memories would have overwhelmed him.

The next morning he did what his mom asked and told Grams what had happened, they had spoken for a while about why she did what she did, also about her training him in the craft so that way when she passed on he could teach the girls, he was giving the book his mom made for him about what magic she learned by watching him when he was Harry Potter and about how to train with their shared powers so he would be ready.

**Flashback End**

The sound of the balcony door opening pulled Harry from his thoughts; when he looked up he met the sight of a female figure long flannel pants, with easy-fitting top, and clearly with no bra was slowly walk in through the door into light coming from a small night light. When she walked into the light he got a better look at her face. It was Prue and she was growing up to become beautiful girl, though she was only 14 she already solid B-cup going on C-cup breasts and they had cause her some problems, she has firm stomach and tight little bubble-butt. She was around 4' 8" and just under than a hundred pounds. As she had aged her hair went from brown to the same raven-black as Harry's.

Harry stood up from his chair and made his way toward Prue as she shut the balcony door behind her, when they both come to a stop only inches apart Harry was looking down into Prue face to see what she was thinking. As Prue looked up into Harry's face he could see the nervousness in her eyes but also the confidence as well.

"Are you sure about this Prue?" Harry asked in a soft tone, as if he talked too loudly it would break the tension between them.

Prue didn't answer straight away as her eyes were taking if Harry face as if she was looking for something. She must have found what she was looking for as she stood on her tippy toes and lightly kiss Harry on the lips; that only lasted a few seconds but told Harry all he needed to know.

**Lemon**

As the kiss come to an end and Prue pulled away from Harry she replied "Yes" breathlessly before Harry lent down and captured her lips again. As the kiss progressed Harry's arms wrapped around her while Prue's hand rested on Harry's chest.

Harry's hands started to caress her back lovingly as her hands started to move down Harry firm stomach towards the top of his sweatpants. As this was happening Prue started to push Harry back towards his bed. The kiss broke as Harry's legs hit the bed and he fell back so he was sitting on his bed. When this happened Prue started to left up her top over her head without breaking eye contact. When she was free of her top she threw it to the floor.

When her top came off Harry was mesmerized be her lightly tanned breasts with her small brown nipples, her nipples were hard and pointed out far enough that he could wrap his lips around them easily he didn't know if it was from her being excited or from the cold.

Seeing the look on Harry's face brought a smile to Prue's face. Harry snapped out of his trance and lent forward and took her right nipple into his mouth and started to nibble and suck while his right hand came up to caress her left breast and pinch her left nipple. Prue's hands came up to Harry's head and she started to run her finger through his hair as she started to moan from the feeling of her brother's mouth. Harry hearing the moan couldn't help but smile, wanting to hear her moan louder he added magic to his lips and give a rather hard suck. When he did this Prue threw her head back and let out a louder moan from the pleasure.

Not being able to take it anymore Prue pulled Harry away from her breasts and slid down to her knees and started to take off Harry's pants. When they were off Prue was met with Harry 6" member; she took Harry's hard member into her mouth and began sucking on it. She ran her tongue all around the entire length then she drew back and began suckling on the head as she looked up at Harry. Harry brought his hand down and ran his hand through Prue's black locks. They felt so silky smooth. Prue then began bobbing her head back and forth as she sucked Harry. This made Harry groan as he relished in Prue's talented tongue. One thing passed through Harry's mind while this was happening _'I wonder mom would think if she knew what we were doing?"_

Prue was licking and sucking Harry as best she could as she wanted to taste Harry's seed again. Her mouth was starting to get sore due to this being only her third time doing it. But she didn't care at all because Harry tasted so good.

Harry was letting Prue do all the work and soon he felt that familiar feeling. His balls were starting to tingle. His thrust his hips instinctively as he fired his load into Prue's waiting mouth. Prue swallowed the first two shots then let the rest fill her mouth before pulled back and savouring Harry's load. She swirled it around in her mouth before looking Harry in the eye before swallowing.

"Mmm, yummy" she said. Harry just grinned at her; seeing Harry was still hard she stood up and took off her pants showing Harry her completely hairless sex. Seeing Harry's look of lust she climbed onto the bed and crawled up to the top of the bed. As she passed Harry he ran his hand along her back, as he got to her ass he gave it a squezze then down her leg until she was out of reach before turning around to follow. When Prue got settled she watched Harry slowly making his way up her nude body worshipping every inch as he went.

Prue seeing Harry about to reach her core grow impatient, "Harry" she whined "I want you inside of me. You can do that later please?"

Harry smirked at her and thought about refusing her; but wanting to make the night about her, he moved up her body only stopping to kiss here and there. When he reached her mouth he captured her lips in a heated kiss as he settled in between her legs; breaking the kiss he looked her in the eye to make sure she was not having second thoughts.

"This will hurt." He said to caution her.

She gave him a small nod; taking his shaft in hand he lined it up with her moist entrance. When that was done he rested on his elbows feeling Prue's breasts pushed up hard against his chest; he met her eyes again to make sure, seeing that she was he slowly thrust he bulbous head into her virgin tunnel. He heard her whimper in a mixture of pain and pleasure but he continued the motion until he was at her hymen; looking at her knowing it would hurt he guided her head to his shoulder and thrust in.

Harry seeing Prue in pain sent his magic into her body; using the powers he received unknowingly from Mia he healed the pain and discomfort. Looking down between them he was able to see where he was joined with her, he could see that there was a small trickle of blood that was diluted by her sexual fluids that was spilling out of her sex. Wanting to increase Prue's pleasure Harry started to send his magic into her body to the nerve clusters that dealt with pleasure and started to stimulate them. It was a technique he came up with the help of Fleur that worked simular to The Cruciatus Curse but instead of causing pain it caused extreme pleasure.

"Ohhh," When Prue felt this she couldn't help but let out loud moan, letting Harry know how good he was making her feel.

While this was happening an outline of a person had taken shape and was sitting in the chair next to Harry's bed.

Leaning forward Harry wanted to taste Prue's lips again after seeing the look of pleasure on her face but had to stop when the change of angle almost made him cum. After some time had passed Prue's body began to relax he pushed the last few inches of his cock in until his pelvis was pressed against hers. He closed his eyes, basking in the searing warmth of her quivering sheath.

"You're so fucking tight Prue" Harry hissed.

Harry stayed still while looking down at Prue then he lent down and finally captured her lips in a heated kiss. Breaking the kiss Prue grinned as she clenched her inner muscles making him groan. Slowly he began to pump in and out of Prue making her wither and moan loudly. Harry drew Prue closer to him as he started to kiss her again he kept thrusting as Prue returned the kiss and their tongues battled for dominance with one another. While Harry was kissing Prue she reached down with both hands to cup his behind.

Harry push himself up into a position and began to attack Prue bouncing breasts, pooling magic into his mouth again he lightly bite Prue's nipple and gave it a hard suck bringing even more pleasure to Prue. She threw her head back as she gave a throaty moan. Never in her life had she felt such pleasure before. She felt her core started to contract as she came.

"Harry, Harry, Harry" Prue began chanting as her head started to thrash about.

As Harry kept thrusting into Prue she knew for sure that she was at her limit and that she was about to peak again. Harry seemed to sense this and quicken his pace and soon he could feel his own release coming wanting to push her over the edge hard her used his technique one more time when he did he could feel Prue squeezing his ass as she pulled him in harder as she started to cum. Prue threw her head back as she reached orgasm at the same time Harry did; she could feel his seed being shot deep inside her as his hip come flush with hers. Prue couldn't stay conscious for long and gave Harry a hot kiss before she passed out with a large smile on her face.

**Lemon End**

Harry seeing Prue's smile slowly pulled out his semi-hard shaft and turns only to come face to face with...


	6. Chapter 6

**Charmed Brother**

**Disclaimer: **  
>The characters and the situations within these fan fiction stories are not my property. They are the property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and others, and are used without permission; challenge to copyright is not intended and should not be construed. I do not own Harry Potter, Charmed, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.<p>

I don't own the concept of way Harry turns invisible, it is called Quicksilver and it was created by Matt Greenberg for The Invisible Man TV series.

**Lemons edit for ffnet. Go to hpfanficarchive for full lemon.**

Talking, "The Charmed Ones!"

Thinking, '_The Charmed Ones.'_

Demon Powered Talking, "**The Charmed Ones"**

Demon Powered Thinking, _**'The Charmed Ones'**_

Dreams/ Premonitions, _The Charmed Ones_

**Beta Reader this chapter: **smaster28

**Chapter contains Incest and sexual content.**

**Chapter 6**

_Harry seeing this slowly pulled his semi-hard member out only to turn and come face to face with..._

**Halliwell Manor**

When Harry turned around to pull the sheets over himself and Prue, he didn't expect to see someone sitting in the chair beside his bed and from the heavy blush of her face she had been there a long time; probably the whole time Prue had been in his room. Looking up into the woman' eyes he could see a range of emotions behind her brown eyes as she looked at him and then as she turned toward the bed and looked at Prue. Before he could talk, he heard a moan from behind him, turning around he checked on Prue to see if she had woken up. Seeing that she hadn't Harry took a good look at Prue as she lay there with a light layer of sweat covering her body, her nipples were slightly swollen due to him bitting and sucking on them, and he could see between her legs as his seed and her juices slowly flowed out of her swollen lips.

Seeing all this Harry turned back to the woman in the chair to see that she was looking at him again not sure what to say Harry opened his mouth and before he could think he blurted out "Hey Mom, when did you get here?" releasing what he asked, Harry paled.

Patty couldn't believe it, when she felt the same feeling of being summoned like she did when Harry was 11 she knew it was him, as it felt different to when her mother summoned her. Expecting to be summoned with either Harry in pain and had summon her by mistake again or Harry training to learn how summon her on purpose. What she didn't expect was to be summoned to the sight of her darling Harry sitting on the edge of his bed and some girl that looked around Harry's age daring to have his member in her mouth and bobbing her head up and down to get his hot seed in her stomach.

Patty wouldn't admit it to anyone alive or dead that she was jealous of a girl with no top on sucking her baby boy's hard cock. She would never admit it was because she had wished it was her in the girls place. After watching Harry's life when he was a Potter, she knew that she was attracted to him. Shaking her head trying to get her attention off the fact someone dared to do that to her son she decided to have a good look at the young girl; she would admit that the girl would grow up to be a beautiful woman. With her Raven-black hair, flat stomach, and from the looks of it her breasts were around the larger side of B-cup.

Watching as the Harry started to thrust his hip she knew that he was about to finish. Seeing the girl start to swallow before pulling back with her mouth full stirred the feelings of jealous in Patty once more; but seeing the girl look up at Harry and finish swallow almost set Patty off. Patty got a good look at the girl's face and even though she was sure she knew the girl from somewhere, it didn't mean that she wasn't going to give Harry a piece of her mind for doing this with some girl. That was until Patty heard the girl speak.

"Mmm, yummy! Did you like that little brother?" Prue asked, in a voice thick with sin.

Hearing that Patty's mind froze, here she was watching her daughter Prue sucking on her darling son Harry's large member. Absentmindedly Patty watched Prue take off her parts and crawl up to the top of the bed. Taking a good look at Prue, Patty could see she was right about what she thought earlier about her become a beautiful woman. She was coincidently forgetting about thinking anything bad about Prue earlier at the same time. Patty's mind seemed to reboot just in time to watch Harry thrust her hard shaft into Prue's womanhood and take her virginity.

For the next 10 to 20 minutes Patty sat and watched Harry bring Prue to an orgasm followed by him without saying a word. She would never admit it but watching her twins together excited her to no end; to the point she wished she was still alive so she could have guided them through their first times. She knew that she shouldn't be having thoughts like but she couldn't help it. After all as far as she was concerned it was a mother's job to guide and teach her children in everything that she knew. Watching as Prue passed out left Patty feeling a burning need shoot through her whole body she wanted what Prue got from Harry. As Harry turned towards her, Patty tried to get herself under control but she couldn't stop looking between her twin children. Before she could say anything.

"Hey Mom, when did you get here?" she heard Harry ask.

She couldn't believe Harry just asked that after he had just slept with his sister right in front of her. Sure he didn't know she watched the whole ordeal but really to ask, "Hey Mom, when did you get here?"

Shaking her head Patty wasn't sure how to act, "Oh I've been here a while." She answered. Seeing Harry shift in his seat without even realizing that he was still naked made Patty think that she could have some fun with this.

"Umm what did you see?" Harry asked, hoping to get away with it. Seemingly forgetting about Prue was still laying naked and leaking his seed on his bed behind him.

Patty just raised an eyebrow at Harry.

Seeing this Harry tried a different approach, "So how much did you see?" trying to find out how much trouble he was in. He has conveniently forgotten that she wasn't alive and she couldn't do anything to him. Still what son didn't fear his pissed off Mother?

"Which part are you asking about? The part where I watched Prue suck you're hard manhood until she brought you to completion, then swallow every drop of your seed or the part where you were balls deep in your sister until she passed out after you came inside her." She said trying not to laugh as Harry turned bright red.

Hearing Prue moan again Harry turned to see that she had curled up in a ball facing away from him realizing that she might be cold Harry stood up off the bed. Not realizing that where he stood up was right in front of his Mom giving her a close up of his shaft and balls before turning around and pulling the sheet up to cover Prue. Once he was done he turned back to face his mom and sat in front her again; still too worried to even remember to cover up.

"So how and when did this start?" Patty asked want to know how her twins started being attracted to each other. Sure they had been close growing up but not this close.

"Well it was about 4 months ago; Prue had started having trouble with some jocks at school since she started developing breasts. It wasn't that bad until she joined the junior cheerleading team and some jocks from the football team tried to hit on her. At first when she said she wasn't interested they listened, a few didn't but after a while most of them backed off. But two didn't; one was your typical hormone driven idiot, reminded me of Draco Malfoy really. He thought that no means yes and yes means more." A dark look past over his mom face when she heard this.

"I had seen him watching her for about a week; it was a real creepy type of look too. So I started to follow her to and from training and I made sure to have your old camera with me; one day he stayed back, I knew he was going to try something so I followed him. I took photos of him when he went in to the girls showers after Prue; there was no way I was going to let anything happen to her. So I went in after him and I beat the crap out of him." Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Patty looked at Harry and asked "How bad?" not sure she wanted to know but had to.

Looking his Mom in the eye "I broke his right arm, his left leg, two ribs, and popped his left nut. As far as I'm concerned he got off easy." Harry said with no shame.

"Did you get in trouble?" Patty asked with a worried voice.

"Nope, I just showed the cops the photos of him following Prue; turns out he had done it before but got away with it. His dad tried to get me in trouble but I told him the photos would go to the papers and I would makes sure everyone knew that he knew what his son was doing and he even encouraged it. After that he backed off; two weeks later they left town." Harry answered in a smug tone.

"Problem was when Prue found out about it and boy was she pissed. I still think it was because she found out after they left town." Harry laughed. "After that things sort of changed, she would wear more revelling clothes, she walked in on me in the shower a couple of times, she would call me into her room as she was getting dressed, she started climbing into my bed again with a little less on, when she would wake up she would brush her lips with mine. It came to a head one day when Grams went out with Piper and Phoebe; I was in the shower when she joined me while we in there it progressed from just cleaning each other to last week when we started giving each other oral. Then tonight was our first time."

While Harry was telling Patty this he didn't know Patty was imagining all of this happening and it was getting her a little hot. Snapping out of her incest filled thoughts she remembered Harry said there were two boys, "You said there were two boys. What about the other one?" she asked.

"Oh him; he was a low-level demon after a virgin girls. Grams and I took care of it. Well she wanted to watch me take care of it really." Harry said, proud about killing the demon after his Prue.

Patty was upset with her Mother letting her baby boy fight demons at his age. Sure she knew it's better for him to fight a demon with her Mother around but it didn't mean she had like it. Patty asked, "Have you met Mia yet?" Thinking about her son's whitelighter.

"No who's that?" Harry asked trying to remember if he had ever met someone named Mia.

"She's your whitelighter. The last time I seen her she looked about 21, with short blonde hair, blue eyes, she stands about 5'3". When you were injured by the demon when you were 5 she healed you. I was hoping that she had reintroduced herself to you." Patty said a little disappointed that she hadn't.

"No, I don't think so." Harry said shaking his head. Not knowing that he wouldn't meet her for a few more years.

With a sigh and a shake of her head Patty decided to change the subject, she looked back at Harry and asked "Have you noticed that you don't attracted demons to you like a normal witch even with your powers unbound?"

Cocking his head to the side, Harry went back trying to remember if he had been attacked by any demons that went straight after him. When he finished going through his memories, he found that they had not even looked at him until he used his powers in a fight first. Finding that strange he looked at his mom and asked, "I do now, do you know the reason for it?"

Nodding "Yes, from what I have been told, you have a cloak around you that stops anyone with magic finding you except your family members. That is why Mia can't find you unless she finds you like a mortal would. I know that you will have to learn to control it; because after your 17 birthday if you don't know how to do it yourself you will be on every ones magical radar both good and evil. I'm not sure how you use it, so you will have to learn that yourself." Patty said as conjured a small model sized trunk next to his bedside table.

Getting up and walking over to look at the trunk, Harry gave his mother a nice show of his body again; Patty was going to tell him to put some clothes on but decided not to **(,)** as she was having too much fun wondering when he will notice his nakedness. Beside this gave her a chance to check out his athletic body; not at all caring that it was her son.

"Harry come sit back here; you can look at it later." She said looking at Harry's ass as he bent over.

When he turned around Patty got a good look at his shaft which was still half-hard. Yeah she wasn't going to tell him after all in heaven you can only sleep with someone if you were married to them. Looking away before Harry seen her lust filled gaze, "I don't have much time left, inside the trunk you will find some gold billon, and a bag with some items which I don't know about only that you will know when to use them. With the gold you should have gotten some of your memories from when you were Harry Potter" seeing Harry nod, she continued, "Good take a small amount to the bank at a time and cash them in then invest them in what you know will make money. Remember your magic is a bit different; with your magical core you have a loophole to get out of the personal gain clause. I trust you not to abuse that power."

Seeing Harry unsure about something she asked, "What's wrong Harry?"

"Am I your son or am I something else?" Harry asked, he was not sure if he wanted his Mom to answer that question.

Patty seeing the fear in Harry's eyes said, "I wish I could hug you right now baby."

"Remember Harry you are my son no matter what you remember. I carried you, I birthed you, I changed you," This caused both of them to laugh, "I feed you from my own breasts, and I raised you. No matter what you think you are my son. I know you will have memories of Lily Potter being your mom as well and I'm not saying to forget about her or the people from your old life but know this; you are my son and I Love You." Hearing this caused Harry to smile.

"Did you know I watch you in your old life? I wrote down everything that happened to you; I watched you become a man that I was proud of and I loved you then just like I do now. Okay" When Patty finished talking; they both had tears running down their faces.

Harry wiped his eyes and felt the bed shift behind him; looking back he could see that Prue had moved again and the sheet had falling off and uncovered her breasts. Harry couldn't help but lick his lips. Seeing this Patty couldn't help but laugh; hearing his mom laugh Harry turn back to her.

**Lime**

Seeing the question on his face, "Did you know Harry, when you were younger you were always trying to get to my breasts. I'm not kidding you were always trying to suck on my nipple; the thing was I didn't mind at all. You see when we got back from the hospital you started feeding from me while channelling magic into your mouth and the thing was it would stimulate my whole body; giving me multiple orgasms every time I would feed you. It got to the point that I looked forward to having you suck on my nipple every day more than being with anyone else. I even feed you while I was pregnant with your sisters. The thing was you seemed to love it so much you had subconsciously cast a permanent lactation charm on me so I was always lactating; I would always let you suck my nipples. You see I found out it's called Erotic Lactation were I would become aroused when feeding you to the point where I had become addicted to you suckling on my breast.

Tell me Harry how do you feel about that?

Does it excite you knowing you made me cum more than any other person?

That even now I wish I could take out my breasts and let you suck on my nipple til I cum." Patty said, while her eyes lit up as she saw her son member growing and becoming erect.

Patty moaned looking at his hard member, "Take hold of your shaft for me Harry." Hearing the way his Mom was talking to him sounded so erotic; because of it Harry was unable to control his lust. So without a second thought he wrapped his hand around his shaft. Harry took a good look at his Mom and what she was wearing as he pictured her with no clothes on; she was wearing a purple long casual dress that tied up at the front with a draw string that had no sleeves.

Seeing Harry was listening to her she began, "Now I want you to stroke it up and down for me slowly." Patty said, with a moan lost in her own lust from watching him with Prue, and then him sitting in front of her naked while they were talking.

"You like being an exhibitionist for your mother; don't you Harry?" Patty asked her son. As he gripped his shaft and stroked it for her enjoyment.

"Yesss, and it's hotter knowing that you enjoy it as much as I do." He moaned lost in his own lust.

"But it will be even better if I can see your body, Mom." Harry asked Patty still stroking his member.

Patty thought for a couple of seconds about how much of a turn on it would be that Harry was stoking himself to her naked body. With that Patty's hands casually started untying her dress. "You're right. It will be better; so take a good long look Harry. You used to suck on these nipples whenever you wanted and it would bring me the most satisfying orgasms."

When I draw string was fully undone, she spread open the material covering her chest, then slipped the straps off her shoulders so she could fully exposed herself to her son.

Patty's heart was pounding as she watched her son's eyes grow along with his cock.

The dress Patty was wearing slowly made its way down her body first exposing her D-cup breasts, then her pink nipples, then it dropped to her hips showing Harry her smooth stomach.

Harry's hand started to move faster as more of his mother was exposed to him. With her breasts, nipples and stomach completely exposed for him.

It felt sinfully arousing for her to see her own son was slowly masturbating in front of her, while his eyes were locked onto her bare D-sized breasts with her pink nipples becoming stiff, and she still had the rest of her body to show him. Patty seeing Harry getting so worked up couldn't help but feel the same.

"You seem like you're enjoying yourself Harry," she asked breathlessly, as she watch Harry stroking himself faster.

"Yes," he said as he masturbated while watching Patty. "This is so hot."

"But we aren't finished yet!" Patty told ready to fully show herself to him, _'This is really happening! I cannot believe this is really happening!_' The thoughts ran through Patty's mind. Slowly Patty turned around and bent forward and slid the dress over her firm butt then let the rest of her dress fall to the floor showing herself to him. She ran her hands up her legs over her ass and up her body and crossed her arms over her chest as she stepped out of the dress. She looked over her shoulder at her son who was still pumping herself for her.

"Are you ready Harry?" she asked. Seeing Harry nod she turned to face him, giving him the first look at her trimmed neither regions, "How do I look baby?"

"God you're hot. You have such an amazing body mom." Harry moaned, as he paused in his pumping. Patty saw he was watching my body trying to take in as much as he could, as she slowly sat down and exposed herself to him.

"Thank you. I'm enjoying this as well. Would you like me to give you a hand Harry?" Patty said, as her voice took on seductive tone.

She didn't wait for her Harry to answer before she started softly cupping the round bottoms her breasts and played with her hard pink nipples using her fingers. She found herself becoming even more aroused, as her breasts and nipples were always more sensitive around Harry, and it was clear to her that her son was enjoying the show as his breathing and stroking became harder.

"Hmm yes, just like that baby, stroke yourself for Mommy." Patty purred, as she pinched her nipples and her core got hotter and she started to leak.

Harry was silent, apart from some heavier breathing, and the sounds of him stroking his shaft while he listened to Patty's words of encouragement.

Patty watching him couldn't resist anymore and slowly worked her right hand down over her stomach while her left pinched and pulled her left nipple, than through her lightly trimmed bush to her clitoris hood, until her right pointer finger got to her clit. Looking Harry in the eye she started to gently and careful experiment by lightly running the tip of her finger over it, then slowly mover her finger around the little nub. Patty's breathing picked up as she saw Harry's eyes lock onto her lower lips.

Sliding her fingers down to her outer lips then pushed them inside herself, she started pumping two fingers in and out furiously doing this Patty couldn't help but moan, "Ohhh Harry, this feels so good. Does it feel good Harry stroking yourself for me while I do this for you?"

"Aahhh Mom, it feels so good. But I wish it was you doing this for me." He moaned, licking his dry lips at the thought.

Seeing Harry lick his lips brought a thought to Patty, "Yesss Harry, it feels so good. But I won't it to be your tongue inside me instead."

"I'm getting close Mom." Harry said, pumping faster.

Harry's strokes quickened with his breathing and Patty sat up slightly, becoming more excited at the thought of seeing her handsome, fit young son bring himself to a powerful orgasm because of her. Patty was enjoying the show Harry was putting on for her as well as the show she was putting on for him. They way Harry was listening to her made Patty feel even more attractive with the looks filled with lust he was giving her, and it turned her on like nothing before.

She arched her back and felt cool air brush her hot skin as her hips rose and thrust to meet her hand. She dragged her fingers through her damp pussy lips and circled her clit once or twice before slowly sliding back down to shove two fingers deep inside her. A moan filled the room, and her breath escaped in short pants and she pumped her hand inside her pussy, feeling her fingers get wetter with each stroke.

He moaned, "Oh fuck," but he never broke eye contact with Patty knew he was getting close. "Mom..." he tried to find the words.

"Yeah I'm here baby, its ok, don't fight it. Cum for me Harry. Cum for your Mommy." Patty said, voice dripping with lust.

Harry looked at Patty's naked body, then right back into her eyes and let out a long, deep, slow moan that ended suddenly in a grunt, "Ughhh Mom!" Harry shut his eyes tightly, and subconsciously pushed some of his magic into his balls wishing for his Mom to be able to feel it, taste it, and to enjoy his cum.

Patty pressed her hips into her hand and ground her palm down on her clit as her fingers worked furiously inside her pussy, curling up to slide against the G-spot. Her breath came faster and faster, and she moaned, whispering to herself as she felt the orgasm build.

"Ohgodohgodohgod Harry I'm gonna cumm I'm gonna cum for you Harry just for you. Aahhh I'm cummmm..." she moaned, bucking against her hand and moving it even faster. She felt a layer of sweat on her legs and belly, and reached her other hand up to pinch her nipple as she finally came, squirting a gush of cum out of her pussy on to Harry.

He stopped jerking and froze in place as jets of milky white semen exploded across the short distance between them, splattering against Patty's face, breasts and stomach. As this happened Harry heard Patty moan out her own orgasm for him. Hearing her words sent his mind into overdrive, hearing her gasp from having his cum land on her. The first blast of cum was quickly followed by more, less powerful blasts that landed on her thighs, legs and feet.

"Oh baby that was so good," she said to herself, smiling

Short of breath he looked at his Mum who had a satisfied smile on her face as she reached down and wiped the semen off her face and breasts then sucked it off her fingers. Once Patty had finished her treat she felt herself being pulled back.

**Lime End**

"It looks like time is up Harry. Hopefully we will see each other again. Goodbye Harry." And with that Patty started to fade out; but with a smirk on her face she quickly dropped her dress giving Harry a complete unrestricted view of her naked body before she left.

When she was gone all Harry could do was stare at the spot she had been and say "Goodbye Mom I Love You." And with that he climb into bed under the sheets and pulled Prue towards him before drifting off to sleep to have dirty dreams filled with his Mother and sister in them.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

_**3 Years Later…**_

Standing in front of his bedroom mirror getting dressed Harry thought about how things had changed for him in the last three years some good, some bad, and some that he wished hadn't.

**Flashback**

They only had time to wake up before Grams had gotten up and started to wake his sisters, knowing it would be bad if they were caught Prue quickly dressed before giving him one last kiss and then returning to her room.

After that they continued to sleep with each other whether it was only enough for a quick romp or a long session where they took their time making the other know that they were loved. Sometimes they got careless and Harry had seen both Piper and Phoebe watching them at different times.

The first time it had happened, Piper was the one to see them for nearly a week after that Harry had been scared to death that she was going to tell Grams about what she saw. When he had finally spoken to Piper about it she had a full body blush, she just said that they all loved him so she didn't see the problem even though she knew incest was wrong.

When she said this he knew she also wanted the same thing, but when he asked her about it she had just squeaked and said she wasn't ready for it yet. After that talk he decided to just be a big brother to her and didn't bring it up again.

When it had come to Phoebe finding out it became a bit different, as she had asked a lot of question wanting to know all types of things about sex. To his dread he and Prue had to give Phoebe the Talk, during the whole way through both of them were bright red while Phoebe just sat there giggling at still remembered one of the last times he had caught Piper and Phoebe watching.

**Lemon**

It started one night after Harry had just finished training. Harry had just walked through the front door with his training bag over his shoulder, he was about to call out but spotted Piper and Phoebe in the living room, Piper from the look of it was doing homework while Phoebe was watching TV.

Dropping his bag on the floor he stuck his head in the living room door he looked at his sisters and said, "Hey, what are you guys up to?"

Phoebe head shot up to see Harry at the doorway, "Harry" quickly getting up she bounced over to him before wrapping her arms around his waist, "Your back, do you want to watch TV with me?" while rubbing her face into his sweaty shirt.

"Come on Phoebe I'm all sweaty and I stink." He said as he tried to get out of her arms.

But Phoebe wouldn't let go, she just rubbed her face into his body more, "Don't care, you smell nice to me."

Seeing this Piper stood up and began to walk over to the pair, "Phoebe get off Harry, you'll start to smell and you have already had a bath." Piper ordered, while trying to get Phoebe to let go, "Hey Harry." She said before giving Harry a kiss on the cheek, before closing her eyes and dropping her face down to his neck and taking a whiff of Harry's scent. When she pulled back her lips brushed his neck before opening her eyes she saw the look mirth in Harry's eyes as he raised an eyebrow.

Seeing the look Harry was giving her made her blushed bright red, before turning and quickly walking back to her homework. Harry seeing this couldn't help but chuckle, feeling the arms around his waist tighten made Harry look down. When he did his eyes meet Phoebe's, seeing the look of annoyance on her face made Harry guess that she wanted more of his attention.

Wrapping his arms around Phoebe's back a pulling her closer Harry asked, "What's wrong Phoebe?"

Pouting she answered, "I want you to watch TV with me."

"Okay I will, but I have to get a shower first and have some dinner. But since it's a Friday night how about we watch a movie instead okay? And you can choose which one." Harry asked.

Hearing this Phoebe nodded, "Anything I want," she Harry now nod she jumped up and down, "kay I will get it ready for when you come back." Then she turned to go to the video cabinet, before taking a step she turned back to Harry and made the motion for him the come closer. When he did she surprised him but placing a small kiss on his lips, before turning and going to choose her movie.

Harry stood there a bit stunned by Phoebe's move before shaking his head a turned to face Piper. Only to her see her with a look face that was a cross between laughing at him and being upset with Phoebe.

Harry coughed to get Piper's attention. When she was looking at him he asked, "So where's Grams?"

"She at Mrs Shaw's down the road, its bridge night. So she won't be home until later, she wants you to do the dishes before bed as it your turn." Piper said, before looking back down at her home work. Seeing this Harry couldn't help himself, walking over he sat down beside her. Piper saw Harry sit beside her but didn't look up at him, Harry knowing she was watching him wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

As Piper felt him put his arm around her looked up at him before saying, "Ewww Harry you smell, go take a shower. I don't want to get another one." Making look like she was pushing him away.

"Okay, Okay I'm going, you going to watch the movie later?" he said, still not letting go.

"Mmm, yeah I'll watch it, now go have a shower." She said, while pushing him away this time. Harry seeing that she had enough, he got up to get a shower. But before he left he bent down and kiss Piper on the pulse point of her neck, when he heard her suck in breath he smiled and opened his mouth and sucked on her neck. Piper not ready for the kiss couldn't help but suck in air, but when Harry actually suck on her pulse point she didn't even try to stop the moan that left her mouth.

With hearing the moan Harry brushed his teeth against her neck. Piper feeling Harry's mouth leave her neck couldn't help but mew in protest at the lost. Seeing him walk away couldn't help but mumble, "Tease."

When Harry walked out of the room he took his shirt off and headed up the stairs, when he got to the top he headed to his room just as he reached his door, Prue come out of hers. Seeing Prue, Harry was about to tell her about watching a movie later only to see her wince.

Seeing her wince Harry couldn't help but walk up to her and ask, "Prue are you alright?"

Prue hearing Harry's voice looked up to see him in all his shirtless sweaty glory licking her lips she replied, "Yeah I just hurt my back at practice today."

When Harry turned her around to feel for any damage he notice Prue wince pretty bad, "Let me have a look." He said, before he started running his hands up and down he back looking for any damage.

Finding nothing he said, "I think you just pulled a muscle. The only thing you can do is put a heat pack on it before you go to sleep. Or if you want I could give you a massage?" in a deep tone.

Knowing how good Harry was with his hands Prue turned to Harry and said one word, "Massage."

With a laugh and a kiss on the lips, "Okay I'm going to have a shower then I will meet you in my room when I'm done."

"Good you need one," Prue said holding her nose, "Now hurry up, I want my massage."

Hearing that Harry just nodded, going into his room and getting his towel and sweat shorts before heading to the shower.

After his shower Harry walked into his room to see Prue was laying on her stomach and she was wearing a pair of little shorts since it was summer, and a singlet, "Wow someone's eager." He said, as he put his towel on the rack behind his door before walking over to Prue with a bottle of lotion in his hand and a spare towel.

"Shut-up." Prue mumbled into the bed.

Hearing her response just made Harry laugh. When Harry got closer to Prue he could see the bottom of her beautiful ass, he then climbed onto the bed beside her. Just as he was about to swing his leg over and straddled her beautiful ass, he looked at Prue and asked, "Do you want to leave your singlet on?"

Thinking for a second Prue just hiked up her shirt, shrugging Harry put more lotion on his hands and went to work on her lower back. As Harry was massaging Prue's back he couldn't help but get agonizingly hard as his member nestled between her ass cheeks. As his lotion covered hands where sliding up her back he slowly started to push his magic into his hands and started to heat the lotion, and slowly began to heal the damage done to her back.

Prue couldn't help but moan at the feeling of Harry running his hands up her back, it felt heavenly to her. After 5 minutes Prue could feel her core start to heat up as well, realizing how good it felt she lifted her head and asked, "Hmm that feels great, a lot better now. Could you maybe do me a favour and do my shoulders? Please."

"Yeah sure." He said, before slowly doing her neck. As he began to make his way down her shoulders, he started to realize that he wouldn't be able to do a good job as her singlet was getting in the way. Turning to Prue he asked her, "Can you take your singlet off, it's in the way."

"Okay. No problem."" Prue said, as she turned and looked up at Harry before she lifted up and was about to take of her singlet.

Before she could Harry stopped her, "Don't worry I'll do it." And with that he took hold of the bottom of the singlet and slowly lifted it up her body stopping to caress her breasts before lifting it over her head. Which he removed her singlet he tossed it aside, Prue quickly laying back down so Harry could get back to work. Putting more lotion on his hands, Harry started to apply more magic to his hands send more jolts toward Prue's womanhood.

Soon after Harry began to allow his fingers to wander and start grazing the sides of her breasts. He kept this up for a couple of minutes until his entire hands had reached around and was caressing her perfect breast, then he started to pinch her nipples. The whole time Harry did this Prue was letting out soft little moans. Working his way down her sides he come to her shorts, slowly he started to take them down as he did Prue started to lift up too make it easier for him. Once they were off he straddled her legs and started on her tight beautiful ass, slowly her was spreading her cheeks then he would squeeze them together while rubbing circles into her bum with his thumbs. Every now and then he would slide his finger over her rose bud.

Prue could help but moan at what Harry was doing to her and the feelings it invoked, as Harry moved back up to her shoulders while sitting on her bum she reach behind her and started rubbing his shaft though his sweat shorts. Feeling his shaft fully grown and sitting on her bum cheeks made Prue moan and it fuelled Prue's want for her brother's hard shaft. Moving to sit up Prue said, "Stand up."

As Harry stood up Prue turned around and slid Harry shorts off and down to his ankles, once down she lifted his feet to take them off completely them threw them in a pile with her clothes. Prue looked at Harry's manhood and couldn't help but get wetter looking at it.

"Ohhh. That's it my little slut. Worship my cock, as it is the only one you are allowed to have." He moaned, Harry couldn't believe the feeling Prue was making him feel, as she started swirling her tongue around and around the head of his shaft it felt amazing to him.

Prue pulled the head out of her mouth, than started running her tongue up and down his shaft. After five minutes of teasing she took the head of his manhood back in her mouth before giving it a quick suck, than while he wasn't ready Prue began to bob up and down on his shaft.

As Harry got used to the feeling Prue surprised him by deep throating him taking most of his large cock in her mouth. Just when Harry felt the tell-tale signs of his coming orgasm she took his shaft out of her mouth and slid her tongue over the head again, and back down his shaft. Harry looked down at Prue and could see she was breathing heavy making her breasts sway, her nipple were pointing out in excitement. Harry reached down and started to pinch her hard pink nipples.

Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw movement, but when he looked nothing was there.

When she felt Harry start to pinch her nipples, she couldn't help but let out a moan. Prue knew that she was teasing Harry, but the whole time it was working her up even more. She knew he wouldn't even have trouble getting his large cock inside her because of how wet she was. But she wanted her treat first. So without any warning she swallowed him whole, taking all seven-inches down her throat. As Harry began to move his hips she knew what was coming, taking the hint she started bobbing her head at a furiously fast pace and moved her hands to cup and play with his balls, wanting to feel them shoot. As she was doing this she slipped one finger inside of her dripping honey pot.

It took less than 40 seconds of Prue's fast pace for him to shoot his load down her eager throat, "I'm coming Prue. Yes that's it swallow my seed. Have some of your favourite drink."

Harry couldn't move fast enough, before Prue could get a word out she was on her back with Harry between her legs. Prue gasped as her brother's tongue gently slid up her neither lips all the way to her clit which he then gave a flick with his tongue. Prue's breathing picked up as she felt his tongue slipped inside her walls and tasted more of her juices, Prue revelled in the sensation. Slowly he started to pick up speed as he lapped up Prue's tangy juices. Prue's moans grew louder as Harry brought her closer to orgasm and her thighs clamped around Harry's head while her hands played with her right breast and her left was gripping her brother's hair and pulling him into her core.

"Ooohhh yes baby brother, keep doing that, oh that's it, you're making your sister feel so good." She said heavily between gasps as his tongue found a particularly sensitive spot within her.

Prue threw her head back and moaned, as her head moved side to side she missed something moving at the bedroom door. Prue couldn't breathe as Harry's trailed his tongue across her lips, barely touching, just enough that she knew he was there. He increasing the pressure, flicking lightly at her clit with his tongue again before restarting at the bottom. Harry slid two fingers inside her as he took her clit into his mouth before sucking hard on it while pumping his finger into her.

Harry knew Prue was going close to the edge, so taking his fingers out of her before adding some magic to his tongue he slid it between her lips and pushed against her g spot.

As Harry attacked her g-spot, he reached around her legs with his left hand and pinched her clit between his magic filled finger, while at the same time his right hand made it's way too her rose bud. And with the tip of his finger also coated in magic slipped inside her, before pushing on the thin wall of skin and sending magic into it.

"Oooooooh shiiiiit I'm cumming…" Prue yelled loud and long as Harry released his magic inside her body.

Prue's breath came in short, hard blasts through her nose as she continued to cum, her pussy and ass both trying to crush the invading digits. He gave her clit one last, light brush with his tongue before he pulled away, making his way upward as she continued to twitch. Her thighs opened waiting for him as he reached her face and kissed her hard.

As they kiss Prue could feel Harry's hard shaft resting on thigh, when the broke the kiss Harry pulled away from Prue and sat in the middle of the bed. He sat on his bum with his legs under Prue's, seeing him sitting there with his hard throbbing manhood made Prue's juices leak more. Harry seeing that Prue was still out of it a bit grabbed her ankles and pulled her to him. Taking hold of her arms he lent down so she could wrap the around his neck, when that was done he lifted her up by her tight bum. Holding her entrance just above his shaft.

"Don't tease me Harry, I need you inside me now." Prue said when she realized what was about to happen.

Not wasting a second Harry lowered Prue down on to his shaft until she was sitting on top of his legs fully sheathed around him.

As he stretched her she couldn't help but release a moan of, "Yessss."

Giving her a couple of seconds to get used to him being inside of her before he slowly started to move. Being in such an intimate position with her sitting on his straight legs while see was sitting on top of them with legs planted on either side of him. Their movement was limited, but the experience and they closeness they were getting more than made up for it. Slowly Harry pumped into her, while Prue rocked backwards and forwards feeling Harry go deep inside her.

Prue felt Harry lean forward and kiss her neck up to her ear, before making her way back down to her pressure point where he began lick and bite her neck while his hands ran down her back. When his hands reached her bum she felt Harry squeeze her ass hard at that point she couldn't help but release a moan, "Ooohhh."

Hearing the moan Harry reached up to her hips and lent her back until his firm breasts and nipples were exposed, seeing her light pick nipple bouncing with her breasts at every movement they made, made Harry lean forward and capture the right one in his mouth.

By this point both Harry and Prue could feel their orgasm coming closer, taking his mouth off her nipple he moved up and brought Prue into a heated kiss. As the kiss broke and Harry pulled back he saw movement at the door again, looking over Prue's shoulder Harry met two pairs of wide eyes.

Prue could feel Harry slowing his movement while looking over her shoulder, not having any of that she picked up the pace.

Feeling Prue's pace increase made Harry's own pick up, while he still held the eyes of his 14 and 12 year old sisters. Not sure what to do Harry lent Prue back, so her the top of her head was nearly touching the bed.

When her head touched the bed Prue let out a moan, "OOoo yesss little brother. Right there. More Harry more. Fuck your little whore."

Withering in pleasure Prue opened her eyes and she locked them on the watching Piper and Phoebe, but she didn't slow her pace at all. They she was head thrown back, mouth open wide, spewing words of being her younger brother whore, while looking right into the eyes of her sisters and the only thing that happened was her core started to clamp down on Harry.

'_Noo their watching me, their watching Harry fuck me. Their eyes oohhh their eyes are looking at me while Harry is treating me like a piece of meat.'_ Was what passed though Prue's mind. As blush crept up her body as they were watching her, her inner thighs were dripping with her juices covering Harry's shaft and balls.

"Look at them Prue they can see what bad girl you are." Harry lent forward and whispered not looking away from Piper and Phoebe.

At those words Prue's body convulsed and she screamed in pleasure and engorged lips began to spasm and started squirting out jets of her juice all over Harry.

"Fuck." Harry moaned, from feeling her pussy spasm around his shaft made him lose it, spewing his hot seed inside her.

Harry after he regained some strength looked up at his unmoving sister, who both had bright red faces and said, "What are you two doing here?"

Piper who was still looking at the nearly passed out Prue with a little lust couldn't answer so Phoebe did it for her, "We heard moaning, and we wanted to see what is was."

Piper hearing Phoebe talk broke her gaze away from Prue to look at Harry, but she couldn't hide the naked want on her face. Seeing Harry looking at her brought her back to her right mind, so she grabbed Phoebe's arm and started trying to drag her away and said, "Aahhh we'll leave you to it, okay."

"But Piper I want to keep watching them." Phoebe wined, looking back over her shoulder at the naked Harry and Prue, "Beside did you see the size of his cock."

Hearing this made Harry and Piper blush, Prue was still out of it as small orgasms still rocked her body.

"Piper, Phoebe." He called after them. Making them turn and face him, "We'll take about this later, alright? You both know you can't tell anyone about this right?"

Piper answered quickly in a whispered submissive voice, "Yes Harry."

"Okay Harry, and maybe we can do the same thing later." Phoebe said, in a chipper voice. And with that both girls went down the stairs.

Harry looked down at the nearly passed out Prue, "Well looks like we have to talk to the girls, but first let's get cleaned up."

Prue only let out a tired moan in response.

**Lemon End**

After that Harry and his sisters grow closer, whether it was just sitting back watching movies together, helping each other with homework or just sleeping in the same bed. Most of the time they just liked to be in each other's company but Harry wouldn't have trading it for anything.

Once Harry had looked in the truck his Mother had left him; he found a whole stash of items. The gold billon was the biggest thing, but he did what his Mother said to do. He went to his Grams and told her what had happened minus the part about sleeping with Prue or him masturbating for his Mother's enjoyment. He got the feeling that she would be upset about that. To say she was surprised about him summoning Patty was an understatement. When he spoke with Grams about the gold and they knew that Patty had the right idea so they started going to the bank and getting it exchanged. Harry not wanting to be the only one with all that money made up trust accounts for his sisters included one for his missing sister.

The amount of gold in that trunk nearly gave Grams a heart attack, it ended up being 100bars of gold that were 1kg each. When they took them to the bank each bar was valued at $48,888.90 each; with the 100bars it gave him a total of $4,888,890.00. **(1)**. Both Grams and Harry knew that trunk was expanded to hold that much gold. Harry did what his Mother said and invest a large amount in companies that would do well in the future like Microsoft, Apple Computers, Sony, and Mobile phones. Also knowing how big the car market will be in the future he bought shares in Ford, Ferrari, Lotus, and Lamborghini. When he was done there wasn't much money left but he knew that they would make money soon.

When Harry finally had some free time he started to learn how to become invisible, the only way to train it was to first active it which took a lot of trial and error to work out, the first activation was accomplished through the application of fear. Making him want to hide, that way he would get a boost of adrenaline. Gradually, it became easier for Harry to be able to exert conscious control over the cloak, overriding the need for adrenaline. When he was using the cloak to turn himself invisible the effect was like Quicksilver coming out of his pours, the effect was the same when he was Projective using the cloak but it would come out of what he was trying to hide.

He would never tell anyone but it made for the best pranks, sometime he would throw invisible tennis balls at the football team during training or when someone was mean or some guy tried to chat up his sisters he would turn their pants invisible. Sure he abused it sometimes but it did hurt anyone other than their feelings.

When Harry looked at the bag that his Mom didn't know what was in it, he was a bit weary. Deciding to just open it and look inside, when he did he found a couple of straight items, 2 crystal vials full of blood, another 2 vials full of what he was sure were Phoenix tears, what he knew was a Phoenix feather, a talon and a box of metal ore. Looking at them just made him confused as he didn't know what it would be used for, so he put them out of his mind.

Harry also jumped further into his magic and martial art training, going so far to create a special room out in the old garage to train in. When it comes to his martial arts training he actually found himself a personal trainer just three doors down from their house. When he had seen the older man in his front yard practising what he thought was Ta Chi, he couldn't help watch until he was finished. When the man was finish Harry introduced himself and learned the man's name was Liu Kang, (boy did Harry give the man a weird look at the name, as he remembered the game Mortal Kombat) they ended up striking up a conversation about martial arts. For the next couple of days he return and speak to him about martial arts and other matters It wasn't til the man had come over and was speaking to Grams, and she came under attack did they find out that he knew about the supernatural world and how to fight it.

When Harry returned home from school with his sisters and Liu meet his sisters did he realize that they were The Charmed Ones. When he spoke to Grams about it she didn't trust him but after he offered to undergo any test to prove that he meant no harm to her family and passed them did they sit down and talk about what was happening as he realized that the girls were powerless. Once he learned this and the fact that Harry still had his powers and was training to protect them did he offer to train Harry. When asked why he told them how he lost his half-sister to demons just so they could take her powers, after that they knew he was doing this so Harry wouldn't have to face the same heartbreak he did.

So he began training with Master Liu in what he knew about fighting demons with martial arts, weapons, and what little magic he knew. Because of Harry's magic making his body faster, stronger, and his mind better he was able to learn from Master Liu quicker than anyone the one had trained.

**End of Flashback**

Looking down at his watch Harry saw that it was time for him and Prue to go if they didn't want to get caught sneaking out. With that Harry moved over to his balcony door, after open it and going through he walked up to Prue's window. Looking in he saw that Prue had to put a shirt on to finishing getting ready, silently opening the window Harry snuck in and walked up behind Prue. While she didn't know he was there he was able to get behind her, once there he grabbed her hips pulled her so her behind was firmly against his groin then ran his hands up her body and cupped her bar covered breasts, and started to kiss her neck.

Prue felt Harry pull her towards him, then felt his hands slid up her body to cup her breasts. Feeling this she tilted her head to the side and looked back at his with eyes smouldering in want and said, "Harry you know we can't do this anymore. If Grams caught us like this again she said she will ship you off to Military School."

Harry heard this, but kept on kissing her neck and slowly started to trail his kisses up to the back of her ear. He knew what Prue said was true, but he also knew that Grams probable won't go through with it as it will put him and the girls in danger. But as Prue didn't know about magic he couldn't really say that could he.

"Harry please, we can't lose you." Prue moaned out, trying to fight the feeling of Harry's lips on her neck and the feel of his hands massaging her breasts, and the fact she wanted him to throw her down on her bed and take her body for himself.

Hearing this Harry stopped what he was doing as there was no way he could do that to her, to make her feel like she could lose him. So with that he dropped his hands and took a step back, "Okay, I'll stop. No matter how much I don't want to." He said.

Prue seeing this gave Harry a smile and a small, "Thank you." Before turning around and picking up her shirt and putting it on followed by her jacket, "So how do I look?" she asked, before spinning around to give Harry a look at her.

Harry took a long look at Prue to see her wearing tight acid washed denim jeans, a long sleaved purple t-shirt and denim jacket "Hot." Was all he said.

Prue smile and took a look at Harry to see what he was wearing. He wore dark jeans, a white singlet, and a red and grey flannel shirt, "Aren't you cold?" she asked, she never could understand how Harry never felt the cold or got sick.

Harry shook his head before making his way to the balcony as Prue followed, "Why are we sneaking out to this party again?" Harry asked as he got to the edge of the balcony.

Prue looked at Harry not sure how to answer his question without upsetting him, "Oh Stacy asked me to go. And you are going because I asked you to."

Harry turned his head and looked at Prue knowing she was hiding something, but decided not to call her on it, "Mmm." Was all he said, seeing Prue's nerves face.

With that he swung his legs over the rails before dropping to the ground as he had so many times before. Standing up he looked back at Prue as she had made to follow him, when he was ready he gave her a nod. Seeing Harry nod Prue took a breath, closed her eyes and jumped off into a sitting position and landing bridle style in Harry's arm, when she opened her eyes she found herself looking right in to Harry's emerald ones.

Seeing the laughter behind his eyes Prue slipped his arm, then when Harry put her down she turned with only a, "Let's go." Before walking off with a red face and the sound of Harry laughing behind her.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

When Harry and Prue reached the party they were greeted with people from school, some were drunk while others weren't. Looking around Harry already felt bored, seeing some of the football team members drinking from a keg while hitting on anything that moved. When a couple of them turned and saw him standing there they paled, seeing some of their friends pale the others looked to see what they were looking at. Seeing him there, they just pointed at their friends and laughed knowing that they had been idiots to try to hit on Prue and Piper.

Harry seeing this just smirked, Prue seeing the look on Harry's face looked at the jocks and shook her head before turning to him, "No fighting."

Harry just looked at her, "What," seeing the look he was getting, "Fine."

"Good, I'm going to find Stacy." Was all she said, before she walked off into the party leaving Harry just standing there.

Harry stood there for a minute before deciding to walk around and see if any of his friends were here.

As the party progressed Harry had found some of his friends to hang out with, but he did keep an eye on Prue as he knew that there was another reason for her coming here and he wanted to know why. It wasn't until later that he saw the real reason Prue wanted to go, it was their childhood friend Andy Trudeau. Harry had almost no problem with him as he was his friends as well, but the only thing that he didn't like about him was that he had a thing for Prue.

Seeing Prue giggling with Andy was something Harry didn't want to see, Harry knew that he couldn't be with Prue but that didn't mean that he wanted to see her with someone else, as he hadn't tried to be with anyone hoping that they could find some way to still be with each other. But seeing that Prue had decided to move on and give Andy a try, Harry became upset with Prue and decided he might as well try the same with one of the girls he knew liked him, but she wouldn't be looking for a relationship. So with that Harry started to walk around and see is any of them were here.

Harry eventually came across two girls from his class that he was friends with, Hannah is the more attractive of the two at about 5'2" and less than 100 pounds. She had a perfectly shaped ass, very slim waist-line and small, pert breasts (perfectly sized for her). She had shoulder length blonde hair, bright brown eyes and a little pug nose that crinkles when she smiles. Her mouth is one that most any man would look at and involuntarily think about what he would like to put there.

And Julia is taller at 5'7" with a very slight build. She also weighs less than 100 pounds with long thin legs leading up to narrow hips, tiny waist and small breasts (but again perfectly sized for her slim body). She had fewer of the female curves than Hannah had. She had long dark brown hair with natural red highlights which she hated and wanted to bleach into blonde. She had huge green eyes, a nose that had always appeared too large until she grew into it and pouty-lipped mouth which she can really pout-up if she wasn't getting her way.

They were both friendly with him and had both expressed the desire to sleep with him on more than one occasion, but they both only wanted to be fuck buddies with him as they already dating each other. So with that Harry walked over to them to see if they were interested, "Hannah, Julia how are we tonight?" Harry asked.

Hannah turned around to see who it was as Julia could already see Harry. Hannah seeing that it was Harry smiled at him before moving forward to hug him with Julia following her. Taking a step back Julia said, "Harry, we didn't expect to see you here. Much less alone. Where's Prue?"

"She's over there talking to Andy." Harry said, with a voice that showed he wasn't happy about it.

Both Hannah and Julia looked over at Prue to see her flirting with Andy, seeing this Julia looked at Hannah with a smirk on her face. Both knew that Prue was a big reason that Harry didn't date, seeing that she wasn't holding him back it was the chance that they had been waiting for to have some fun with him. "Well Harry do you want to get a drink?" Hannah asked.

"Sure, what would you like?" he asked.

"Beer." "Beer." They both answer with a giggle.

"Okay, I'll be right back." And with that Harry worked over to find the three of them a drink.

As the night progressed Harry was chatting up Hannah and Julia, they all knew it was going well and looked to be a good night for three of them.

Meanwhile Prue had wondered where Harry had gone to as she couldn't see him around, which was strange since when she went to a party they always kept an eye on each other. Normally Prue wouldn't let Harry out of her sight for too long as a lot a girls would pay attention to him, a lot of those girl she didn't like as they just wanted Harry for his body. It also didn't help that one of her friends had stayed over and seen Harry with nothing on and got a full view of Harry's body and manhood. By the end of the first break at school the next day every girl in school knew how large Harry was. And she didn't like that at all because he was hers first and hers alone, sure she might let Piper and Phoebe have a turn later in life but he was her twin so she got to decide who he slept with.

Realizing that it had been a while since she had seen him decided to go look for him turning to Andy she said, "I'll be back in a bit ok? I'm going to check on Harry since he didn't want to come"

"Sure Prue, I'll be here." Andy said with a smile.

With that Prue went to look for her wayward brother. As she walked around the party looking for him, it didn't take long to find him in the end. But when she did she didn't like who was with him. She saw Harry flirting with Julia and Hannah, and it made her blood boil, sure they weren't bad people but she knew what they wanted from her brother.

'_I have half a mind to go over there and-, they should not be hitting on him.'_ She thought, as she watched she saw Julia who was on Harry's right put her hand on his chest while Hannah who was on the left and the one that wanted Harry most between the two, turn her body into him and cup his cock and balls and start to massage them. Seeing this Prue turned around but not before she saw the Julia had seen her and turned to Harry.

As she started to walk through the party her thoughts turned to something she knew were not good, _'It's not fair, why he has to be my twin brother. Why couldn't Grams just leave us alone, we weren't hurting anyone? And we were being careful so I didn't fall pregnant. It's just not fair.'_ Because Prue was too busy thinking she didn't see anyone in front of her until she ran into them.

"Whoa there Prue." Someone said, looking up Prue saw that it was Andy.

"You okay Prue?" he asked looking down at her seeing that she looked upset.

"Yeah I'm fine." Prue answered, even though she still thinking about Harry.

Andy looked at Prue and asked, "Want to get out of here?"

Looking back over her shoulder and seeing Harry looking in their direction she turned back to Andy and said, "Yeah, let's go." And with that Prue followed Andy out of the party.

Meanwhile Harry watched the whole thing, he wanted to go after her but he knew Prue didn't want him anymore. After thinking about it he decided to let her leave with Andy knowing he would take care of her, and with that Harry went back to taking to Hannah and Julia. Not even a minute later Harry felt a tap on his shoulder, turning around he came face to face with Andy.

"Hey Harry have you seen Prue? She said she was going to check on you but didn't come back." As soon as the words left Andy's mouth Harry knew that there was something wrong. Harry mind raced, coming up with the only conclusion shapeshifters. Before Andy, Hannah, and Julia could think Harry had hit them with a quick Confundus Charm to make them think that Prue wanted to go home asked Harry to walk her home before her ran out to look for her.

As Harry ran into the street he snapped off a small stick held out his hand looking down at his hand and murmured "_Point-me Prue._" He then watched the stick spin until it pointed back to the Manor. Seeing this Harry took off at a run just as he passed a tree he let Quicksilver leaked from his pours and he became invisible. Once he was invisible and no one could see him, Harry used another ability that he had just mastered. With a leap into the air Harry's form even hidden from view changed, once the change was complete he let his invisibility fade. If anyone had been watching they would have seen nothing but black sky before the shape of a larger than normal male golden eagle faded into view, with a loud cry one of the raptors of the sky began to hunt for his sister.

'_Hold on Prue I'm coming.'_ He thought

**Prue's POV**

"Can you just walk me home please?" Prue asked Andy.

"Yeah, sure Prue, no worries." Andy said, as he looked around.

After that they didn't speak for a while, for Andy he seemed okay with it and didn't try to put any moves on her which so was grateful for. Prue had something on her mind, she knew that it was her fault that Harry had been getting cozzie with Hannah and Julia. She knew Harry still wanted her, but she kept saying no even though she also wanted him. She couldn't blame Harry as much as she wanted to she knew it was her fault, not that she would tell him that. She wanted him but she wasn't sure is was worth the cost.

When Grams had caught them it was a pretty bad site both naked as the day they were born, Harry had her bent over her bed, taking her from behind pumping into her pussy hard while holding her tits, here she was eyes closed moaning like a whore, swearing at him to fuck her harder and faster, him telling her how she was his whore, his slut, his clock sleave and many other names. How she was his and his alone, that no other man was allowed to touch her, and she moaned like a slut telling him that it was all true.

Well Grams didn't like that and spent the rest of the day and most of the night shouting at them about they were doing was wrong and how they could go to jail, and that she could as well. To be honest the level that Gram went off at them she was surprised that no one heard them at all (she didn't know Gram had silencing wards up to yell at them). Grams stopped and calmed down and told them if she caught them doing anything like that again she would ship Harry of to Military School. And there was no way in hell she was going to let that happen. So with a heavy heart she stopped sleeping with Harry, sure they had slipped once or twice but that was only a head job and she gave him a tit fuck once. The kissing didn't stop straight away but it has stopped since.

So lost in thought Prue didn't notice that they had gone into the park until she was out of the lights. Looking around Prue noticed they were in the park near her house but they had stop, turning to Andy she was about to ask him what was going on until she heard a noise behind her. Turning around fearing she was going to be raped, only to find a women standing there.

Taking a good look at her Prue noticed she had lightly tanned skin and was wearing a black, leather strap-like objects around and under her large DD-cup breasts, a firm ass that had a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps that was cover in a mini skirt, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, and black thigh-high heel boots. But the thing that stood out the most was her yellow eyes, pointy ears just visible from under her silver hair, a tattoo around her left eye and going down to the middle of her cheek, and the blue horns coming out the side of her head above her ears going up the side of her head into what looked like a crown.

Before Prue could ask what was going on the silver hair women spoke, **"Good work Anton, you have done well."**

"Thank you My Lady Claire." Hearing Andy say, this made Prue turn to look at him. Only to see that he had changed in to a normal looking guy that you wouldn't remember if you passed him on the street, brown hair, brown eyes, he wasn't tall and didn't stand out at all.

"**Mmm so this is the eldest of the Charmed Ones, the Telekinetic, and the strongest power wise. Sure it might be blocked but we can work around that later. Mmm what's this, she isn't pure, Anton why in Mistresses name isn't she PURE?" **said the women know as Claire.

"I don't know My Lady I have watched her for two months and tonight is the first time she was alone with a male." Anton said, trying not to show any fear or it might just get him killed.

Prue not knowing what the hell was going on decided to make a run for it, quickly bolting in the direction of the Manor Prue only got ten feet before she was brought down by a knife to the left leg causing her to scream in pain, "AAHHHH."

"**Ha ha ha ha! Did you think you could actually ran from us you stupid little bitch."** The Claire mocked the downed Prue.

Prue feeling the knife sticking in to her leg went to remove it only to be grabbed by the hair and lifted up by the man, before Claire grabbed the knife and twisted it before pulling it out.

"AAHHHH." Prue screamed as the knife was removed before Claire backhanded her the right side of her face to shut her up and placed the knife at her neck. Prue not knowing what was going on and the pain from the back hand and the knife wound started to cry knowing that she was going to die. "What do you want with me?" Prue asked, trying to stay strong.

"**Well little witch, all we want is your magic, your blood, then we are going to kill you while turning you into one of us."** Claire said with a smirk on her face. While running her hand down Prue's face and neck, **"Don't worry The Queen our Mistress will use you in every way before we turn you," **she said as she began to fondle Prue's breast roughly, causing her to whimper,** "She will break in your body, then she will break your mind so that way all you will think about is your satisfaction for man meat.!" **as she finished running her hand down to Prue body before cupping and rubbing her womanhood through her clothes.

"**First I'm hungry, so after I've had something to eat you'll be taken to your soon to be Mistress."**

Before Prue could reply Claire's back exploded and when Prue looked behind the women all she could see were two large bat wings, then she leant forward and captured Prue's lips in a heated kiss. As the kissed progressed Clair's mouth started to light up in a soft blue glow, slowly Prue's did the same.

Prue tried to fight against the kiss, but before she could she felt her body heat up with lust then when Claire pulled back Prue could see a blue mist like light leave her mouth and enter the woman's who moaned in pleasure before everything started to spin, _'Piper, Phoebe I'll miss you. I Love You Harry."_ Was Prue's last thought, before darkness claimed her.

**(1) Cost of 1kg Gold = 1000 X 48.9 = $48,888.90 around September 2014 gold prices (I think) - 100 bars of gold is $4,888,890.00**


	7. Chapter 7

**Charmed Brother**

**Disclaimer:**  
>The characters and the situations within these fan fiction stories are not my property. They are the property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and others, and are used without permission; challenge to copyright is not intended and should not be construed. I do not own Harry Potter, Charmed, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.<p>

I don't own the concept of way Harry turns invisible, it is called Quicksilver and it was created by Matt Greenberg for The Invisible Man TV series.

Talking, "The Charmed Ones!"

Thinking, '_The Charmed Ones.'_

Demon Powered Talking, "**The Charmed Ones"**

Demon Powered Thinking, **_'The Charmed Ones'_**

Dreams/ Premonitions, _The Charmed Ones_

Spell casting **_"The Power Of Three"_**

**Beta Reader this chapter:**smaster28

**Chapter contains Incest and****sexual content.**

**Chapter 7**

**Park near Halliwell Manor before midnight 31 October**

In a dark part of the park hidden from view was a normal looking guy that you wouldn't remember if you passed him on the street, brown hair, brown eyes, he wasn't tall and didn't stand out at all holding a knife to the throat of a young woman around the age of 17, wearing tight acid washed denim jeans, a long sleeved purple t-shirt and denim jacket. In front of the pair was a busty woman.

She looked like she was dipped in lust. She had lightly tanned skin and was wearing a black, leather strap-like objects around and under her large DD-cup breasts, a firm ass that had a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps that was cover in a mini skirt, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, and black thigh-high heel boots. But the thing that stood out about her the most were her yellow eyes, pointy ears just visible from under her silver hair, a tattoo around her left eye and going down to the middle of her cheek, and the blue horns coming out the side of her head above her ears going up the side of her head into what looked like a crown and two large bat like wings behind her.

The woman was a succubus by the name of Claire.

Claire was holding the back of the teenage girl head, forcing the girl into a heated kiss. While the kiss was taking place Claire's mouth had lit up blue, after a few seconds the girl's mouth started to do the same. As the kiss progressed the girl, Prue started to show signs of getting weaker and her ability to fight left her, after a minute Claire pulled back from the she pulled back a blue mist left Prue's mouth and entered Claire's. As the mist entered Claire's mouth, her whole body gave a shudder, as Prue went limp in the man's arms.

"**Mmmm, you did well finding a Charmed One. Even if her powers are blocked the taste of her life force was exquisite."** Claire stated, with a moan as tingles for her feeding ran through her body.

"Will I be able to play with her later, My Lady?" the man asked.

"**Be silent Anton, as for that question it is up to The Queen."** The devil looking women answered. **"Hmm something about her life force intrigues me. I could feel an undercurrent of something connected to it, something powerful and delicious. And from the way it lingered it was from her lover."** Just as the words left her mouth, a cry of a large bird of prey was heard above her, before she could move something hit her with the force of an SUV.

**Harry's POV**

Harry was frantic with worry, he was think about what could happen to Prue. Prue his sister, his twin, and his lover. Sure, since they had been caught having sex they have been distant from each other, and they have slipped a couple of times, but that wasn't their fault. Now that they had both been trying to keep away from each other and Prue wanting to seeing some else, something like this happens. He knew that it shouldn't have happened with her powers being blocked.

When he had first unlocked his powers, he had spoken to Grams about unblocking the girl's powers too, but she wouldn't have. He had argued with her about it, saying some stuff he shouldn't have, sure his relationship with Grams had been strained for a while but it ended up returning to what is was. A couple of days after the argument Grams had made him sit down and explained the reasons for his powers to be bound along with the sisters.

When he found out that his sisters where going to be the most powerful witches ever to walk the Earth, and that Grams and his Mother had bound their powers to keep them safe until they were ready. Again he wasn't happy but when he found out that Dark witches, Warlocks, Demons and other nasty would come for them. Especially when they were so young that they couldn't put up a fight. With Phoebe only being a baby it had made them an easy target even he could see that, when he was told that his power was bound as well so he wouldn't lead the demons to the girls. Not to mention that he had inherited all three powers that the girls would get had make him a big target.

Not liking it but seeing the wisdom behind it made Harry agree that it was for the best. When he had asked if the demons could steel their powers while they were blocked or if the demons could unblock their powers themselves, Grams had said no and that the only way the girls could get their powers back was by casting the **_"Dominus Trinus"_** spell that was specifically created to unbind the powers of the Charmed Ones. When he found out that his sisters were basically mortal until then, he decided that he wanted to be trained so that he could be their protector, their Guardian.

But now that Prue had been taken he knew he might fail in the one thing he considered the most important thing in the world, protecting his sisters, the ones he loved more than anything. He didn't care if they were going to be the Charmed Ones, to him they were his sisters first. But the most important thing to him was that they were his and only his.

As Harry beat his wings trying to fly as fast as he could while getting altitude so he could spot them from the air. He tried to feel for the connection he had with his sister. The connection was symbolically represented as golden thread in his he first found out about it he didn't know what is was, it wasn't until after he had slept with Prue one night and she had fallen asleep on top of him that he found out what it was. He had been lying there in bed thinking about his sister's hot and sweaty body on top of him, so naturally he was not able to sleep, so he closed his eyes and tried to find his animal form, but then he came across the thread again but this time it was larger than before and it seemed to be pulsing. Following it he made a discovery, it was tied to Prue and seemed to be pulsing with her heart beat.

After looking closer the next time he was sleeping with Prue, he found out that the connection would grow each time they had sex and he pushed his magic into her, seeing this he started to look at it closer and he was surprised to find he had four more one of which were symbolised by a blue-green finding them he tried to follow them and found out that two seemed to lead to Piper and Phoebe, a third one disappeared off somewhere into the distance, and the forth seemed to lead to nowhere. The next morning he sent a pulse of his magic into the thread connecting him to Piper and found out that he could indeed make it stronger, but it was only a tiny bit. He realised that because he was sleeping with Prue that it was getting stronger faster than the others, so each morning he would send a small amount of magic into the girls to strengthen the bond. Doing this he found out that it would strengthen the connection between them at a faster rate if he was in contact with their body and sent his magic directly into their body. This had the side effect of causing them to orgasm. He constantly used it of Prue even after they stopped sleeping together. He had used it once on Piper and Phoebe, causing both of them to orgasm when he had kissed them.

Closing his eyes while he started to glide, he tried to search for Prue using the connection to her. Open his eyes as he brought the thread to the surface of his mind, and started following it. Seeing the way the thread led he pushed some magic into his wings to gain more speed.

Less than a minute after he started to follow the thread Harry started to grow worried as it had started to dim unlike before when it was a solid gold, seeing is Harry knew something was happening to Prue, something bad.

A minute had passed since he left the party, he was approaching the park near the manor, as he followed the thread into the park it brought him to a shadowy part of the park. When he got closer he spotted something that chilled him to the bone, Prue, his Prue was being held be a man by knife point, while a woman held her head and forced her into a kiss. But what scared Harry was the fact that both Prue and the woman's mouth were glowing blue. Just before he could move the woman pulled away and a blue mist left Prue's mouth and entered the woman's, a second later Prue's head lolled to the side as she went limp.

Seeing Prue go limp brought Harry back to himself, as the pair started to talk Harry's rage grew, _'Prue, how dare they try and take her from me!'_ he thought. With a cry of rage Harry dove at the woman, speeding towards the woman Harry felt nothing but hate for the duo. Just as he was about to hit the woman he shifted back into his human form, diving as an eagle Harry had picked up speed to 150mph, but when he shift it added more force behind him. Harry ended up hitting the woman with the force of a SUV, slamming her into the ground and making her role 15m from where she stood.

Harry was glad he had sent magic into his body to absorb the impact otherwise he would be seriously hurt at best or dead. A bit disorientated from the dive Harry quickly used his healing magic to heal any damage. Dropping to one knee as he turned around to see the man holding Prue had started to get over the shock of his entrance.

With a flick of his wrist Harry was able to freeze the man in place, than with the motion of grabbing something then trowing it, the knife in the man's hand flew out of his hand away from Prue's neck and into a tree trunk. Quickly he made another grabbing and pulling motion which caused Prue to come sailing to him, catching her in his arms he sat her on the ground. Checking her neck for a pulse, when he found one he gave a sigh of relief, looking over her body he saw the blood that had been running down her leg. Rolling her to the side he found the knife wound, quickly placing his hand over it, he started to focus on his love for Prue causing a soft golden glow to come out of his hand and began to heal her.

As he was healing her he gave a look at the man to see if he was still frozen, seeing that he was Harry turned to the woman who he hit, only to see that she had hit a tree with enough force to dent it. Looking back at Prue he saw her leg was healed rolling her on her back before placing his hand on her chest and focused again and started to heal her body. After 20 seconds had passed he heard a moan from the woman, he looked up to see that she had begun moving, realizing he didn't have much time left muttered a quick **"****_Portus_****"** incantation he turned Prue's jacket into a Portkey.

Before he could active it, he was grabbed from behind in a chock hold and was being pulled away from Prue, looking up he was able to see that the man had become unfrozen. As he was being pulled away for Prue he was able to see the woman had gotten up and was looking his was with a pissed off looked of her face. Seeing her start to walk to him, and knowing Prue was still in danger, he grabbed the man right elbow which was around his neck, when he had a firm grip, he stepped back with his right leg and bent down, bringing the man forward with him, still bending down he moved his left leg behind the man right, as the man was still moving forward he was able to pull his hand out of the chock hold, still holding the man's right elbow he brought it up and forced the man's arm behind the man's back.

Looking up he saw that the woman was now closer to him, so with a Telekinetic push he threw the man into the moving woman causing them both to fall down. All of this happened in under 5 second.

Quickly taking a look at Prue, he activated the Portkey. In a blink of an eye Prue was gone.

Open his hand out he quickly thought about his sisters, Harry begin drawing circles with his hand and with an incantation of **"****_Expecto Patronum._****"** Harry evoked his **Patronus**. When the Patronus burst from his hand it took the form of a bright-white, translucent griffin, reflecting his protective personality, it looked around spotting the two people lying down and took a protective stance in front of Harry.

Harry seeing this motioned with his hand for it to come back, when it did he lent forward while keeping his eye on the pair before saying, "Grams, Prue was attacked, I don't know what they are but one is a woman with wings and horns, look after her." With that said the griffin turned into a ball of light and shot off to give Grams the message.

Seeing the message go, Harry looked back at the pair to see both up and making their way towards him, knowing it would be dangerous to fight them two on one, especially when he didn't know what one of them was capable off, he made the motion of grabbing them both and throwing them apart, with more force behind throwing the woman. Before they had even landed Harry was on the move towards the man. As the man hit the ground he rolled back up to his feet, when Harry reached him the man threw a left punch at Harry. Stepping to the right while he directed the punch away from himself with his left hand, Harry's right palm was already in motion aimed at the man's elbow. As Harry's palm hit the man's elbow it was backed up with a burst of telekinesis strong enough to shatter concrete, doing this left the bones in the man's elbow destroyed.

When the hit landed it spun the man around, as the man made a full circle he backhanded Harry across the face sending him rolling across the ground. As Harry rolled over for a second time he sent a small burst of telekinesis into the ground sending him back to his feet but still sliding back on one knee, looking at the man Harry couldn't help but say, "Great super strength, I hope he's not fast as well." While rubbing his jaw.

As he was about to make another attempt at the man when a body collided with his right side throwing him to the ground again, before he could get up a body straddled him. Looking at the figure he could see it was the woman, before he could throw her off she grabbed his arms and held them above his head, try as he might Harry couldn't remove his arms from her grip after a second of trying he muttered, "Great she has super strength as well."

"**My my my, what do we have here?"**she asked mockingly, but Harry didn't answer, **"Hmmm the silent type, do you know what you cost me?"** as she glared down at him.

Harry didn't answer just narrowed his eyes at her.

"**Hmm I think I will make you my slave instead of the girl."** She said, with a wicked grin.

Hearing this pissed Harry off, narrowing his eyes at the woman Harry hit her with a burst of power sending her off him. As he was about to get up movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, looking over he saw that the man had jump at him with his right fist pulled back, to smash his head into the ground. Anger at himself for being caught and at the pair for what they did to Prue and not having much time to react Harry threw his hands in front of him, Harry hands grew bright before a powerful waves of destructive energy come out of his hands, destroying the man and the tree branches behind him.

As Harry quickly got up he looked back at the woman only to find her swinging at him with open clawed hands, he dodged out of the way while moving back, before he could retaliate she was on him again. Swipe after swipe she missed but she was quick enough to not give an opening for him attack, before Harry knew it he was caught in the left shoulder slashing him from the shoulder to the middle of his chest and ripping his singlet off his left shoulder as well. Harry give a hiss in pain before taking another step back only to find himself up against a tree. Before he could move she had grabbed his hands again and pointed them away for her, she had enough strength to hold Harry in place.

"**Ahhh such a fighter, you will make an excellent slave. Mmm and when I'm done with you, you will help me get the little witch back."** She said, and before Harry could reply she smashed her lips against his.

As she kissed him he could feel her longer than normal forked tongue pry his mouth open, as he was trying to pull away from her he felt some form of energy start to enter his body. As more of the energy enter him felt his body heat up, as the heat built he could feel his lust grow, after a 20 seconds he could feel his manhood start to react to her. Claire slide her left knee into Harry's crotch and started rubbing his cock feeling it start to grow and harden. Harry tried to fight but a haze started to come over his mind, thoughts of taking this woman in everywhere possible floated through his mind, he felt he should do anything for her.

Just as the thoughts were getting the best of him the picture of Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Patty came to his mind and dislodge the thoughts of the woman kissing him. Making him feel his energy was leaving his body.

Kissing the teen and putting him under her thrall, Claire couldn't help but moan at the taste of the teen's life force, it was so intoxicating, the pleasure she was feeling was like nothing she had ever felt. With his taste she could feel how similar it was to the female that she had earlier, yes she could tell that they were lovers but she could also tell that they were related, that alone made her moan. She remembered that humans had a thing against incest but knowing these two were sleeping together would make it easier for her Queen. Feeling him slipping away from her she pushed more of her magic into him.

Harry could feel more energy enter his body, feeling his lust increase he felt that if he didn't do something soon he wouldn't be able to get away. Opening his eyes he could see the knife from earlier still stuck into the tree, with as much force as he could he tried to call it to him from the tree. After trying for ten seconds and it not moving he started to think it wouldn't move, after another couple of seconds the knife wiggled then came flying out of the tree at Harry. Harry wasn't worried about not been able to catch it as the woman was between them. The knife came flying at them blade first and lodged into the woman's back causing her to let go of him and scream in pain. When she let go he pushed her away from him, when she was an out of arms reach Harry raised his hands and sent another **Energy Wave** out of his hands and destroyed the woman.

Falling to his knees to catch his breath, after a few seconds Harry could feel something was wrong. He could feel the heat in his body was still there and his lust was still climbing. Thinking about getting home brought the desire he felt for his sisters to the forefront of his mind. With the lust clouding his mind he knew that he wanted to go home and take all three of his sisters as his own and let no other man touch them, as they were his and his alone.

Pushing his lust down he was able to think clearly few a second, _'I have to get to the training room, and otherwise I will do something I regret. I can't make it the way I am, and I don't think I can fly. Guess this is a good time as any.'_ And with that thought Harry shifted again, but this time instead on being a golden eagle he became a larger than average lion with emerald green eyes and claw marks on it chest. Shaking himself for a second he looked around and took off home and for a safe place to lay low to he can get his body under control, the garage.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

**Some** **other Plane**

A large red desolate landmass on a different plane, where the atmosphere was thinner, and higher temperatures than mortal plane. The surface consisting of large deserts or mountain ranges, along with scattered small seas, active volcanoes, lava fields, it had a red sky during the day and black sky with no starts during the night. In the centre of one of the mountain ranges there is a large mountain, at the bottom of the mountain there was what could only be classed almost as deserted town. But with a closer look one could see that there were beings walking around, most of the humans were naked with collars around their necks and where being walked like pets, by a mixture of demonic beings.

These beings were Satyrs, Minotaur, Trolls, Naga, Gorgons and some other Demons but there didn't seem to be many of them in the area. Looking towards the mountain side; at the very base of the mountain there seemed to be an entrance. The entrance was built in a gothic style design, inside the entrance were a set of large rusted steel framed gates surrounded by red banners. Inside it was a tunnel that lead down into an open cavern that could fit three buses side by side inside and two buses long with stalagmites and stalactite everywhere except for a path that lead to another gothic archway at the end of the cavern.

When the gothic archway was reached, there was a giant cavern that seem to open up to a hole in the top of the mountain that let the light of the sun or the moon in, and at the bottom was an underground river and lake that flowed into a waterfall that disappeared into a bottomless pit. Beside the lake was a winding path, it lead to an old gothic style castle that was built under the open roof. All along the path up to the castle were rusty iron fire pit bowls alight with fire. The castle had large black wooden doors, the entrance hall had red carpet that led up to the grand staircase and was lit was large stone pillars, different demonic statues around the doors, large windows with rusty blood red curtains, and tapestries depicting demons mating with humans. The Grand staircases led upwards in three directions, one to the higher levels, one off to a hallway and one into a room which had overly stuffed chairs, chaise lounges and pillows were positioned around a mahogany table filled with thick voluminous books atop a wide spread Persian rug.

In the rooms women of seemingly every race were stretch out languidly around the room like cats, reading, talking or having sex and from the noise level more were out of sight beyond the doors down the hallways and up in the castle beyond.

Going up multiple staircases there was, a room that looked very much like a cathedral. It was long and wide, the ceiling was extremely high it was only because of the well-lit stone pillars that you could see the top, lights coming from the torches on the walls and from the three chandeliers that were hanging from the dark ceiling by thick chains. At the end of the hall on a raised platform stood a large circular bed like throne that was covered in blood red fabric and cushions with two touches beside it, the light from the torches and chandeliers light it up so it could be seen from anywhere in the room. Off to the right side wall of the throne was a Sacrificial Altar in front of a large stone circle with what could be only demon runes etched into it, but it looked to be sealed shut.

Two things stood out in the room, one was the completely naked woman laying back on the throne, she was the epitome of beauty that could be called as a goddess, with a perfect hourglass figure; firm, round, and large DD-breast without a hint of sag with medium sized brown nipples that were hard with excitement; a well-toned stomach; long, smooth legs; a regal face with blood red lips; a firm, round buttocks; and not a single blemish upon her fair skin. She was seduction personified, in all its forms. Her blood red hair only enhanced her beauty. Opening her eye-lids, she revealed almond shaped, purple eyes. Eyes that were filled with power.

She was the Queen.

And she was watching the second thing that stood out in the room. Everywhere to see in the room there was the large amount of debauchery that was taking place. Everywhere one looked there were beautiful people both male and females having sex and they weren't just human. Succubi, Satyrs, Trolls, Minotaur's, Demons, Naga's and Gorgons most of the non-humans were sleeping with humans. Some of the humans were participating of their own free will and others against it.

All around the place moans of pleasure and cries of lust could be heard, a beautiful women with large breasts chained to a column naked with a large Minotaur behind her thrusting.

On the column beside her was a man chained to it by his arms and legs spread facing the throne, with a succubus bent over in front of him ramming herself back onto his shaft

There were two demon women with horns coming out of the side of their heads and tails in front of the throne locked together, rubbing their neither regions against each other moaning and crying out in pleasure.

A red demonic looking woman riding a Satyr.

Another man was leaning back on a thick part of a Naga's tail while inside of her as she rode him, and a Gorgon's tail wrapped around his head.

The Queen would watch one group for a while and then move on to the next feeding off the sexual energy they released.

The Queen remembered how she came to be here, it was at the time the people called it the dark ages and she had been trying to merge heaven, the underworld and the human planes together into one utopia that she would control. She was not like other demons; instead of just stealing the power from killing witches she was able to collect it from having sex and feeding on her partner's life force or sexual energy or being in a highly sexual area. When she slept with a human she would look for a pure human soul and then corrupt it with lust making it sweeter for her. Every pure soul she could corrupt then devour would raise her power exponentially, she would also go after already corrupt souls but they didn't give as much of a boost.

Her plan was to turn the dark ages into something like she had done with Greece and Rome, it would have been beautiful like it almost was in Ancient Greek. Men and women sleeping with everyone and anyone, men raping women or women raping men, and all of it fed her. At first it had gone well, she had been able to turn more than enough humans and demons to her side, then she started to slowly corrupt Kings and Queens into cheating on their husbands and wives. She had halted humans from advancing, getting them to believe devils, demons and witches were everywhere while she whispered in their ears to give into their lust.

She had been able to corrupt the six villages needed to perform a ritual of her own creation that would collapse the fabric that divided the three planes, and was on her way and had almost finished corrupting the seventh and last village needed when her and her minions were attacked by the combined forces of good and evil. It turns out that they had joined forces and combine their strongest magic to stop her. It had turned out that the elders and the Source of All Evil had been told by the Angel of Destiny to stop her. The fighting between them was brutal and when it was over she had lost, and it was decided that since she was unkillable as she is the embodiment of lust they banish her and her followers both human and non-human to the furthest plane possible and seal it so she couldn't escape.

It turned out that she had been banished to the beast plane, the one were all the monsters that couldn't be controlled or were no longer needed were sent.

Now she had a chance of breaking the seal, someone from one of the other planes had started sending her information on how to gain her freedom. At first with a combination of willing and unwilling sacrifices she could make a small whole into the seal and send one of her minions to the human plane. From there the minion would seduce a low-level demon, once done the minion would hunt down mortals, witches, and demons both male and female, some the minion would take by force while others would be of their own free will. Then the minion would then send them back to this plane. This had been happening for the last 200 years.

Recently she had received some very welcome information, about how to escape this plane. There were five pieces need for her to break the seal, three witches, one whitelighter, and one darklighter. She had sent one of her minions for the first piece, the eldest sister of the Charmed One. It was said that they were going to be the strongest witch to ever walk the earth, so they were needed for the ritual to work. The sisters were needed for it to work but supposedly the eldest sister would be too had to break when her powers were unbound, so she needed to get to her early to break her. And if she was a good servant she might even reincarnate her into a succubi along with her sisters when she was free.

The Queen was brought out of her thoughts by the feeling of the succubus that she sent to capture the eldest sister opening the link as she started feeding. At first she thought she would taste to life force of a virgin witch but was surprised to find that she had already lost her virginity, still the taste of her soon to be toy was surprisingly sweet. Closing her eyes The Queen started to lose herself in the taste of fear, lust, love, longing and regret. Every time she fed or joined in a feeding it was different, the taste of the emotions of their food would change with the person, whether it was a male or a female. For males it was mostly lust, but for female they tended to realize that something was wrong, and it brought out their real feelings. And to her it tasted all the sweeter.

It was strange, she could feel an undercurrent of power coming from the girl that wasn't her own, maybe it was her lovers. Just as the feeding was getting more interesting it was abruptly cut off, not sure why her subordinate cut off such a delicious meal, The Queen decided to see for herself.

Closing her eyes The Queen concentrated on the one called Claire, following the link she found herself looking out thought the eyes of Claire. After a moment of disorientation The Queens gaze come to rest on a male that Claire seemed to be straddling. As The Queen looked at the male, she had to admit he was a fine specimen for a human, dark-raven coloured hair, emerald green eyes, broad shoulders, strong muscles under a white singlet, and an open red and grey flannel shirt.

Lost in thought she didn't hear what was said before Claire was thrown off of him, she watched has Claire slashed his chest and couldn't help but lick her lips as her nipples hardened in excitement seeing him hurt. Seeing him hit the tree and Claire grabbing his hand to restrain him, The Queen knew he had nowhere to go.

"**Ahhh such a fighter, you will make an excellent slave. Mmm and when I'm done with you, you will help me get the little witch back."** She heard, before she felt Claire smashed her lips against his.

Feeling Claire dominate the teen she couldn't help but moan and cup her breasts, but it was Claire pushed her magic into him and she did as well that she felt the teen's life force that her body started to react. The shear depths of his magic and life force made her own lust spike.

Her skin tone took on a bit of a tan, her hair changed to black with a couple of red streaks, dark curved horns protruded from her forehead, large demonic wings expanded from her back, clawed fingers, and a small slinky tail slithered out from under her toned backside. Her moan caught the attention of most of the room they looked over as her demonic form came out it, three women made their way over to her.

Taking in more of the teen's life force she could tell that he and the Charmed One were related, but she could also feel the lingering energy of his sister in the way only a lover's could, feeling this her body couldn't help but to react causing her neither lips to leak. She started picturing the two siblings locked in heated passion. At the thought she sent some of her own magic into the teen she felt his lust spike, causing her body to shudder at the feeling.

Her body was on the verge of orgasms at the thought of turning the teen into her slave, just as her body neared its peck the feeling was abruptly cut off causing her to cry out, **"Nnooo,"** opening her eyes showing that they had become pure purple and glowing, she came face to face with the three women in their full demonic forms. One was a blood coloured red head, a blonde, and a dark black-blue haired succubi, looking at them as they crawled up to her.

They were her daughters.

The darked haired one spoke, **"What is it mother?"**

Without even answering she grabbed the back of her hair and pulled her into a lust filled kiss as a thought passed through her mind.

'**_He is perfect'_**

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

**Halliwell Manor**

Unseen by anyone a larger then average lion jumped through the open window of the shed of the Halliwell Manor. When it landed on the floor, it slowly transformed into a human, Harry, who was on his hands and knees. When Harry shifted back to his human form he was bombarded by with barely restrained lust. With a moan of lust Harry could feel his shaft trying to rip its way through his pants, with a painful effort he crawled between the two work benches, and pulled up a hidden trap door. Falling down into the cage that was there inside four concrete walls Harry landed on his behind panting, slowly standing up he closed the trap door.

When the trap door was closed Harry stumbled over to a handle and pushed it down, and the cage started to move. When the cage cleared the concrete walls Harry could see out over a field with trees around the sides a medium size crystal clear pond with sand, and targets scattered all around, the walls were painted blue and if one was to look up to the roof they would see it was done like the great hall of Hogwarts showing todays weather.

'_Graa come on go faster.'_ He groaned, as his body was still heating up. When the cage hit the bottom he pulled the doors open with a bit too much force but at the moment he didn't care, walking out of the cage he stumbled to a door that was near the cage. When he got there he slid the door open looking into a small studio apartment, it was all in one room a bed, a couch, a small kitchen, study, a book shelf full of books, and a shower and bathtub big enough to fit five people. Around the place were different books lying around, videos and a TV, a desk and chair, and a king sized bed. Walking to the bathroom Harry took off his shirt, turned on the tap and splashed water on his face.

After doing this for a minute and having no success in cooling himself down Harry turned the tap off, stumbling over to the couch he dropped heavily onto it with his head in his hands. As he tried to fight the lust burning through his body his mind slipped, _'I hope Prue is alright? The sight of her just lying there.'_ As he thought about if Prue was alright, he started to think about her body, about the time he made her shudder and moan in ecstasy underneath him, about her soft cries as she reached fulfilment. His mind wondered what Piper and Phoebe would look like in the same state.

As that thought passed through his mind his shaft throbbed in want to see if they would cry out in the same manner. Breaking out of his thoughts he found himself on his feet making his way to the cage, "argh," he shouted as he pulled himself up.

Knowing that he was in trouble but also knowing that it could be dangerous for anyone near him he raised his hand and called out, **"****_Expecto Patronum._****"** As the griffin burst into being and finding no threat it turned to it creator, Harry looked at it panting hard and said, "Grams I finished off the demons that attacked Prue. The male was destroyed easily, but the female was a problem. I'm not sure what she was but if I didn't know any better I would say she way a succubus out of the bible. She had bat wings coming out of her back and horns, the only thing she didn't have was a tail, and she dripped sexuality." Harry had to stop here as if was getting harder to concentrate thinking about the woman's body, after getting a hold of himself he restarted, "But the thing was she was able to kiss me and now she has put me in a lust filled state. So don't come down here and I want you to lock the door from your side so I can't get out because I don't know what I will do." He finished with a trace of fear in his voice.

"Contact me on the mirror later to see how I am, but don't let me out unless I'm better. I don't want to attack anyone." And with that he sent the message off to Grams and headed inside to have a cold shower.

20 minutes later Harry was pacing in the middle of the room, his body still burning in lust. He stopped pacing and threw his head back, "Argghh, god damn it. I need something to f &#, I've try jacking off but I need something real, maybe I can get Prue down here and have my way with her or maybe Piper no I need a veela, yeah a veela. I wonder if I can summon one somehow. Maybe I will get lucky and summon Fleur or Gabby, maybe both or even their Mother." He ranted then started pacing again, not noticing the draw on his magic.

With Harry's magic being out of his control he didn't feel his magic summoning someone to him.

As the person summoned came into being, she found herself sitting on the bed in a strange room. It was then she heard Harry's rant and quickly got over her shock of being summoned. Looking at Harry as he turned she was greeted by the fact he was only wearing a pair of sweat shorts and his hard shaft was trying to break free of its confines. As he turned to her she could see the frustration on his face, looking over his body she could see his well-developed athletic body, but she also noticed four claw-like slashes on his chest. As she stood and was about to call his name he turned his head and looked straight at her, when he looked at her she could see his eyes were clouded with lust.

"Harry?" she called softly, as he took a step forward.

When Harry turn his head he spotted a woman standing in front of him, his mind still clouded with lust he took a step forward, hearing the sweet voice call his name. He took another step forward so he was standing right in front of her, closing his eyes he took a deep breath and caught her scent. It was a scent that he hadn't smelt in so long, a scent he had missed so much. As the woman raised her hand and placed it against his face Harry snapped his eyes open to find himself staring into the deep brown eyes of his Mother.

"Mom?" he asked, trying to clear his lust filled mind.

"Harry, baby what's wrong?" she asked, worried about her son. It was then she realized that she could feel the heat coming off his body, she could smell his musky scent, and feel her own heart beat like a drum at being so close to her son and the fact that she can touch him. Without a second thought she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around her neck and buried her head his chest as he was taller than her now.

Harry forgot all about her question when she wrapped her arms around him, he lent down into her hair and took a deep breath, his hands went to her hips and he pulled her to him, trapping his shaft between them.

"How can I touch you?" he asked, as his mind cleared just enough to talk with her instead of throwing her down on the floor and having his way with her.

"I don't know, but you summoned me again." She said into his chest. Sending vibration into his body, stirring his lust again.

"Hmmm good I need you." He said as his lust begin to raise again. Slowly he slid his hand down and cup her bum and squeezed.

"Harry what's going on? And why are you bleeding?" she asked moaning as she started to feel hot with the why Harry was touching her and the feel of his hard member against her stomach.

Without moving he said, "Prue and I went to a party earlier, I saw she left with who I thought was Andy but when he came looking for her I knew she was in trouble. When I tracked her down she was being held at knife point but some demon while a woman was kissing her. I was able to get of their grasp, heal her and send her to Grams. I fought them kill the male demon but the woman slashed me and then got the jump on me, and kiss me. When she kissed me she sent her magic into me and I could feel my body heating up, I could feel myself wanting her, lusting for her. Mom she looked like a succubus out of the bible. I was able to fight it but when I killed her I got a larger burst of her magic sent into me and now I can't control myself. I want to go upstairs and have my way with Prue, Piper and even Phoebe who is only twelve. It doesn't help that Prue and I aren't sleeping with each other anymore."

Patty listened to everything Harry said, she couldn't help but worry for Prue but when she heard Harry had healed her, relief washed over her. But hearing how he fought this woman and how he said she looked a succubus worried her. It didn't help that Harry hadn't stopped squeezing her bum not that she minded. But hearing that he was kissed by some demon-woman raised her hackles. Harry was her son, and no demon whore was allowed to have him, sure he was screwing Prue but he was still hers. And that was another thing she wanted to know.

"Why aren't you sleeping with your sister anymore?" she asked with a moan as Harry started massaging her ass, causing her core to leak, "Well that something a Mother shouldn't be asking her son."

With a chuckle he replied, "Grams caught us, and threatened to send me away to Military School." While sliding his hand up to her right breast.

Gasping, "Ohhh, you know she won't do that in case you are attacked while there, and she won't take the risk of the military finding out about magic." As Harry squeezed her breast making her body heat up more.

"Yeah, but Prue doesn't and I can't tell her that as she don't know about magic. Not to mention I swore an oath not to tell them until the first time they use magic." He said while moving his mother back to the bed.

"Well I will, have to have a word with my Mother." She said as she reached into Harry's short and wrapped her hand around his hard shaft and started to stroke it.

When she did that it broke what little restraint he had left, taking his hand away from her body he reached up and grabbed her hair and pulled her head back until her mouth open before claiming her lips in a heated kiss causing her to moan. Roughly squeezing her right breast causing her to moan more into the kiss, Harry pushed his tongue into her mouth and dominated her mouth. Patty never took her hand off his member as her other hand started trying to get him out of his shorts. When his shorts were around his ankles he stepped out of them breaking the kiss, Patty moaned in disappointment.

Leaning down to nibble on her ear, Harry asked, "You want it now don't you?"

"Yes, take me" Patty stated, breathing heavily.

But Harry held himself back and whispered, "I'm sorry, what did you say Mom? You have to speak up."

"Grrrr, I said YES TAKE ME NOW!" Patty yelled, frustrated that Harry hadn't taken her yet.

With a shove Harry pushed her onto the middle of the bed, then with a jerk of his hand ripped all her clothes off her body. Leaving her bare before her only son and showing him her large D-cup breasts, her stiff pink nipples, her smooth stomach, her long legs that went up to her firm ass and her trimmed neither regions.

Moving forward he while stating, "You belong to me know, Mother. No other man is allowed to touch you, even in the heaven plane. You Are Mine."

Patty felt shivers run up her spine.

**Lemon**

**Warning lemon ahead I have removed most of the explicit contain before posting on this site.**

Seeing this had Harry ready to go, with a wave of his hand Patty was flipped onto her back another wave and he had turned her around before grabbing her legs and sheathing himself inside other her womanhood.

"Yess! You're so much bigger than your father." Patty moaned as Harry started to thrust into her.

"Good, cause we will be doing this again." Harry said with each thrust, before latching onto Patty's right nipple biting, nipping and suckling on it. After a few seconds Harry was rewarded with the sweet taste of his Mother's breast milk.

"Mmm." He moaned as he drank mouthful after mouthful of her milk.

Patty mewed as Harry drank from her breast, remembering all the times he used to this as a child. Without her noticing, Harry picked Patty up after he felt her lock her leg around his back and moved her up against the wall and pushed her into it before he started to thrust again. Patty couldn't believe how deep Harry was getting like this, with every thrust he was hitting her G-spot.

"Ahhh." Patty screamed, as she threw her head back after one hard thrust pushed her over the edge unexpectedly. Her pussy muscles contracted around his cock trying to milk him for his seed causing Harry to moan at the feeling, but he didn't let himself come. What both didn't see was the slash marks on Harry's chest start to glow a pink-golden colour as they began to heal, once the glow died down the four claw marks had become fresh scars could be seen from his left shoulder to the middle of his chest.

Without stopping Harry continued to slam into his Mother while he suckled her nipple, after a few minutes he let go of her hard nipple and looked at his Mother. Her back pressed against the wall when he rammed into her.

Feeling Harry looking at her she brought her head down to look at him, seeing the look of lust on his face and some of her milk dripping from his chin nearly set off Patty's third orgasm of the night. The whole time Harry had not stopped thrusting into her pushing her harder against the wall.

Seeing his Mother looking at him Harry couldn't help but ask, "Does this feel good Mom?"

"Yes, baby so good." She answered in a faraway voice.

"Does this feel good enough that you to want me to fuck you anytime I want?" he asked with a hard thrust.

"Yesss, Mommy will fuck you anytime you want." Patty moaned.

"Even in front of your own daughters?" Harry asked getting close.

"Yess fuck me Harry, oh fuck me baby! Then you can do it front of your sisters" Patty howled in lust.

"You're mine now and you're going to enjoy it anytime I want!" Harry growled as he saw the lust that was dancing through her eyes.

Patty felt Harry pick up the pace, and closed her eyes, as Harry speared himself deep into her. He was balls deep into her mother's tender hot pussy.

"Pound me, wreck me with your big cock!" Patty screamed as she lost herself in her lust.

Harry pounded her as he ran his one hand all over her body as the other cupped her ass holding her up.

He then stopped.

"Nooo." Patty yelled, as she felt the loss of her baby boy's beast between her legs.

"Tell me Mother who do you belong too? Whose are you?" he asked as he thrust into her furiously.

"You, I belong to you!" Patty wailed, lifting her hips trying to get Harry to start thrusting into her again.

"Prove it" Harry demanded.

"**_Heart to thee,_**

**_Body to thee,_**

**_Always and forever,_**

**_So mote it be."_** Patty answered, so lost in her lust she didn't realize the vow she was pledging to her son, only that it was true.

"**Yes, you're mine.**

**_Heart to thee,_**

**_Body to thee,_**

**_Always and forever,_**

**_So mote it be._****"** Harry roared, accepting the vow his Mother gave him as he continued pumping his cock in and out of.

"Yesss Don't stop! Please don't stop!" Patty yelled, as she felt Harry starting to pump into her again.

Seeing her beg for it had Harry at the edge, just a small push and he would fall over it. As he started to pump into her again he asked, "Tell me Mom, if I wanted to get you pregnant would you, would you have your son's child?"

Without even thinking Patty wailed, "Yesss, Yessss, Give me your seed, cum inside my pussy so I can have your child. I want it. I will have as many as I can, just give me your cum Harry, just cum in my pussy."

That's was all it took for Harry's balls to tighten and his thick sperm to splash into her, spurt after spurt he came in his Mother's pussy, "I'm cumming Mom take it all, take all of my cum!"

"CUM IN ME, FUCKNG SHOOT YOUR CUM INTO ME!" Patty scream as she came.

"Your cumming inside me, you could be knocking your own mother up with your baby right now," Patty moaned encouraging him as she was shaking her head side to side feeling Harry's virile cum enter her fertile womb.

As they both finished both missed a small burst of magic around Patty's hip as a tattoo of a griffin on its back legs with a lightning bolt in its mouth appeared.

Feeling his warm seed inside her made Patty's orgasm last longer, the idea of having his child filled her whole body with warmth. She could picture herself in bed 8 months pregnant with Harry running his hands over her swollen stomach while he drank her breast milk, as a naked Prue sucked his cock. That was the last thought that ran through her mind temporarily shut down in pleasure.

Harry seeing his Mother staring into space he took her weight and carried her over to the bed, laying her down her slid out of her, and slid his still hard shaft out of her. Looking at his Mother's ass, who just rolled over he knew that he was going to take it next. With that thought Harry lay down next to her and started running his fingers up and down her body waiting for her to wake up so they could continue

Patty felt herself waking up, she could help but moan as she felt the tingles that ran through her body. Feeling someone running their fingers up and down her body made her feel good, opening her eyes she turned her head to look at the person in bed with her. Seeing her son made her smile, finally she was able to have him. After the last time he summoned her made her want him more than ever, but to finally sleep with him was the best experience she had so far. As she moved she felt his cum in her womb slosh around, remembering what she said made her blush. But it was the picture her mind conjured up that made her pussy throb, the idea of having her son's child was something that had never crossed her mind, but now it was going to be a thought that would not leave. And it was something that she wouldn't mind coming true.

Harry looked at his Mother when she stirred, when she looked at him he could see the lust and love in her mind. Something he was sure she could see in his, "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Mmm, I feel so gooood." She purred, while she stretched out.

"Good," he said, panting.

**Lemon End**

Panting Harry used the last of his straight to lift Patty off his cock and move her to the centre of the bed before lying down beside her. Patty feeling Harry next to her rolled over onto him and rested her head on his sweaty chest and her leg over his, slowing her breathing down she started placing light kisses before say, "Hmm that was amazing. It was better than what I always hoped it would be."

Pulling her to him and kissing her sweaty forehead, "I know, the amount of times I dreamt about doing this, it still didn't come close to the real thing."

"Uh-hu, and it will only get better each time." Patty said, as she licked some sweat off the scars on Harry's chest.

"Speaking of that, do you know how long you will be here?" Harry asked, wanting to know if his Mother will disappear soon.

"To be honest I don't know. You seem to keep calling me when you are horny so maybe I'll be here until you are satisfied." She said with a giggle.

Harry just chuckled, "Well in the case you may never leave because I won't ever be satisfied." Pulling her closer to him so she was on top of him.

Looking down at him, "On a serious note I don't know how long I'll be here. But I know it was your desire and magic that called me here, and when you run low I go back so-"closing her eyes she focused on Harry's magic, after a second her eyes shot open in surprise, "What the hell, from what I could feel your magic is stronger than before."

Eyes widening, "Huh, how is that possible? If I amusing my magic to summon you and keep you here then it should be running out by now with how long you have been here." He asked, with a confused look on his face.

"I don't know" she said lost in thought. Both where quit thinking about how this could happen, it wasn't until five minutes passed before Patty come up with a possible answer, "Okay, I think I got it. Your blocks."

Harry hearing the word blocks made him frown as they were still a bit of a sore point for him, being the fact he had them put on him when he was Harry Potter and the fact his sisters also had their powers block and that made it so he could share the secret of magic with them. If Grams didn't make him swear an oath when he was eleven he would have told them straight away because he knew that they were going to kill him when they found out.

"Okay what about them?" he asked in a flat voice.

Patty hearing him speak like that knew he was upset about the block on himself and his sisters, not to mention the oath her Mother made him swear. Boy did she let her mother have it when her Mother told her about the oath as it was a stupid thing to do as if he slipped up and said anything about magic to them before they used their powers he could die.

"Okay, you know I was never fully wanted to live as just a witch, but that didn't mean I didn't practice. Before you and Prue came along, I mucked around with the ability to sense other people's magic, by send some of my magic around me. I was trying to do this so I would be able to find a demon or warlock in a crowd and be able to avoid them, but I also found out that if I concentrate on one single person I could feel their magic. Doing this I could feel if anything was wrong with them." She said before pausing, "When you summoned me last time I didn't notice as I was a caught by surprise and well you know how that went" she smirked down at Harry with a blush.

Smirking back at her and responded, "Yes I know how that went, and it has fuelled my fantasies ever since."

"Yes well, anyway," she said blushing, causing Harry to laugh and her to slap his chest, "Enough. As I was saying, I didn't notice it until now but you still had left over bits of your blocks on you, now all I can think of that would cause you to be stronger is that somehow they were completely destroyed. Either from the demon woman or you sending magic into me all night tonight, or maybe both. But it will take longer than tonight to figure out so the only thing I can think of is for you to watch what you can do and keep a record to see what has changed when you train."

Harry nodded his head.

Before he could speak Patty asked something she had been wanting to know, "How are my girls?"

"Hah, I was wondering when you would ask, they're good. That's the best I can say as with life they have their ups and downs. But as for details well, for starters Prue has gotten into photography and is using your camera. She is pretty good at it to, she is a very popular at school. She's the president of the student council and the head cheerleader in her squad. Um it looks like she might have a thing for Andy." When Harry said this he could help the hurt look that passed over his face, "We are both looking out for Piper and Phoebe. Prue and I are always together, we are both trying to get into Berkeley and it looks like we will get in. She wants to study photography and history of art."

Patty was hanging on to every word Harry spoke, "What about Piper and Phoebe?"

"Um Piper is having a bit of trouble at school," she the look on his Mom's face he continued, "She got braces and she was getting teased, then when she started to get breasts it got worse and she was the first in her class to get them so you can know how that will turn out. She doesn't know where she fits in yet, but that's the fun of being a teenager I guess. She seems to feel ordinary compared to Prue, I don't know why as she shouldn't. I know she spoke to Grams about it, and I know Grams has reassured her that she is special. But I don't know if it has worked. I know she wants to be a chef, as she is always cooking, she's good at it to. I help her with her homework whenever she asks, sometimes we just sit outside under a blanket just the two of us and look at the stars and talk."

"Phoebe is doing well, she's doing well in school, she earned an award for Student of the Month, but she starting to get a bit mouthy at home with Grams and Prue. She doesn't with me, but that be because she tends to slip into my bed to sleep still. She a bit grabby in her sleep." He mumbled the last part to himself, but Patty still heard it and giggled, "She always gets me to watch movies with her and to help her with her homework. For some reason she always hugs me after training even when I stink. She does tend to walk in on me in the shower a lot, and sits there and talks to me until I'm finished, she sits there even while I'm getting dressed."

Patty had tears in her eyes hearing about her daughters, oh how she wished she could watch them grow. Because of her body being on top of Harry, she didn't see the griffin glow.

Harry looked away from Patty before he continued, "Aaah um, yeah. Well one other thing Piper and Phoebe might have watched Prue and I have sex more once." He finished with a blush, still not looking at Patty.

Patty seeing this looked at Harry before asking, "What do you mean? Harry." With a stern voice.

We might have been careless once or twice and left the door open and they watched as I dominated Prue like I did to you." He answered red in the face.

Patty's face was the same, "Really. And what happened."

"Well they seemed to like watching and Phoebe wants to know when it will be her turn to be in Prue's place. Piper would go straight to her room after, and come out flushed later. Whenever they would catch us they would come to my bed that night and snuggle up to me. Piper has even felt my member and squeezed it a couple of times when she thought I was sleeping." He finished, looking the other way.

Patty looked at him knowing that he was hiding something, "That's not all is it Harry?"

Harry didn't answer.

"Tell me Harry." Patty asked, wanting to know.

Seeing Harry wasn't going to answer made Patty sigh and say, "You know that the only reason I'm letting you be with the girls is I don't think they will find a man as good as you?"

"And you want to be with me to, right?" he asked.

Patty just shook her head with a smile. Changing the subject she asked, "What about your training?"

Glad for the change of subject he answered, "Well to start, I built this room under the garage using the runes from the book you made for me. I made it into a training ground that can take some damage. It will fix itself afterwards, its safe as no one can find it because it is under The Fidelius Charm. As for my martial arts training I found a new teacher who lives down the road, he has started teaching me some more styles like Shotokan karate, kickboxing, he has started me on Dragon style of Shaolin Boxing, and has helped me with my Jeet Kune Do. He is also teaching me how to use a katana. I have also been teaching the girls how to fight off a human attacker so they won't be helpless. With my magic training I have gone over all the spells that I learned at Hogwarts and can do most of them. Grams is teaching me potions she can do, so I can teach the girls later. And if you are right about my magic had some blocks left on then I'm going to have to relearn to use my powers again."

Looking at his Mom to see that she had been listening to every word before she started to say, "Okay it seems that you are doing fine, but as you said you need to relearn about you powers again. I want you to start learning to summon me at will whenever you can, and go through the book a bit more as there is a lot more in there for you to learn. I want you to talk to Mom about that demon that attacked you tonight and when I go back I will look ask around to see if anyone knows about her up there."

With that she rolled off him and took his shaft in her hand and started to stroke it causing him to grown before saying, "And don't worry I will talk to Mom about you and Prue, and if she doesn't let up, I will organize some way for you to find release with someone who can keep up with up. I still have friends in the magical world. But for now I'm thirsty and I know you have a drink for me."

And with that she lent down and took his shaft in her mouth causing Harry to close his eyes and thought, _'What a loving Mother.'_


	8. Chapter 8

**Charmed Brother**

**Disclaimer: **  
>The characters and the situations within these fan fiction stories are not my property. They are the property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and others, and are used without permission; challenge to copyright is not intended and should not be construed. I do not own Harry Potter, Charmed, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.<p>

I don't own the concept of way Harry turns invisible, it is called Quicksilver and it was created by Matt Greenberg for The Invisible Man TV series.

Talking, "The Charmed Ones!"

Thinking, '_The Charmed Ones_.'

Demon Powered Talking, "**The Charmed Ones"**

Demon Powered Thinking, **_'The Charmed Ones'_**

Dreams/ Premonitions, _The Charmed Ones_

Spell casting **_"The Power of Three"_**

**Beta Reader this chapter: **smaster28

**Chapter contains Incest and sexual content.**

**Chapter 8**

**Underground training area**

**Lemon**

When Patty woke up she couldn't help but moan, she was on her left side with someone spooning behind her. She was resting on the person's arm which was cupping her left breast, their right hand was over her right side and their hand was resting on her stomach pulling her body against his. And she could tell that the person behind her was a male as his hard shaft was nestled between her thighs up against her lower lips which were throbbing in satisfaction. When she tried to move forward she let out another moan as his hard shaft slid along her lips as she moved.

When she stopped moving she thought about where she was and who could be behind her. As her memories started to come back to her she remembered_, 'That's right Harry had been in a fight with two demons that had kidnapped Prue , after saving her he fought them, he killed one but the female was able to get an attack in and kissed him flooding his body with lust. He told me he got back here to hide until he was safe but he ended up summoning me again, he was able to hold off for a while before his lust started to affect me as well until we both gave in and—oh my. Hmmm now I remember, what a night, I hadn't been taken like that in my life.'_ She thought as she shivered in delight.

As she shivered she felt Harry's shaft move again, with a grin she moved his arms away from her body so she could get up and opened her leg so she didn't hurt him. When she was free she turned to look at her son, seeing him asleep made her wonder if she should wake him. Deciding against it, she slowly pushed him onto his back, she leant forward and licked up the side of his manhood from base to the head, before giving head a small kiss and popping it into her mouth and giving it a small suck like a lollipop tasting her own juices on him.

With a moan she pulled her head away from his shaft and slowly manoeuvred herself above his shaft, as she held him straight up with her right hand she rubbed the head along her lower lips to make sure she was wet enough for him before she slowly lowered herself down onto him until he was all the way inside her.

When Harry reached all the way inside Patty couldn't silence the moan she let out as she impaled herself. When she was ready Patty started to move slowly at first, then she quickly sped up. She moaned as she threw her head back letting her brown hair fly behind her and pushed her chest out.

Harry was sure he was dreaming because he was in a Greek temple, and he was looking up at fiery red haired goddess bouncing on his manhood with her head thrown back in pleasure, and his hands cupping her large breasts and playing with her nipples. He couldn't describe the feeling of her hot tunnel around his c**k, looking up at her again he couldn't see her face but then the goddesses move to look at him, her eyes came down to meet his eyes, glowing emerald green eyes met fiery emerald green.

Then with a jolt he woke up.

When Harry woke up it was to the feeling of something enveloping his shaft rapidly, it took a few seconds to realize what was happening but when he opened his eyes to look at the person impaling herself on his shaft all he could see was another goddess but with brunette hair, she had her head thrown back, and her amazing breasts bouncing as she thrust herself onto him. Like in the dream she brought her face down to meet his eyes, glowing emerald green meet lustful brown.

And he couldn't help but moan when he saw the look on his Mother's face.

Harry's eye then drifted down to watch her bouncing breasts and his mouth started to water.

She moaned as she bounced up and down. Her breasts bouncing with every movement she made. Patty watched Harry's eyes clear and moan at his look, here she was naked on her son's bed fucking him as he looked up watching her breasts bounce.

"Go on baby, you can touch them" Patty moaned.

Harry reached up and cupped his mother's breasts. She moaned as she felt her son touch her breasts. This made Harry began kneading her mother's breasts. Patty moaned louder from the action. Harry then began playing with her nipples as he know she like her nipples played with. Patty loved this and began bouncing harder on Harry.

Harry felt his hips start to thrust upwards into his mother who now was pounding herself on his c**k. The sound of their wet flesh slapping into the other rapidly echoed through the room. He dropped his right hand and squeezed his mother's left ass cheek and his left hand squeezed her right nipple.

"Oh," Patty moaned as he squeezed her ass, "I've been a bad girl, not waking you before I started."

Patty's left breast was bouncing up and down along with her body, her son's manhood inside her was driving her over the edge. Her hair was swaying as she increased the force in which she kept penetrating herself on her son's shaft.

Harry's thrusts started becoming faster and faster as he picked up the pace and kept slapping his mother's ass.

"Mom, I'm going to come," he shouted.

"Come inside me baby," she shouted, "Fill my womb with your seed, give me your child, and make me pregnant love."

Harry shouted out her name as his climax came, Patty came too and she slammed her hips down one last time before her pussy muscles contracted around his shaft.

Harry felt as his Mother's vaginal muscles tightened and it was trying to rip off his cock, the sensation was more than he could handle, he came inside his Mom again with a large load of his sperm. His cock jerked wildly as he shot load after load after load of his potent seed into his Mother. His hips lifted off the bed as depositing all of his seed into Mother's womb.

Patty couldn't believe how much he came after last night, but the idea of getting pregnant made her scream, "Yes fill meee."

She gave one last cry, and held tightly onto Harry as she still bucked her hips, causing Harry to continue to thrust into her shooting the last of his load into her. When her orgasm passed, she collapsed forward onto his chest the slid down next to him, rest her head on his arm looking up at his face.

**Lemon End**

"Now that's the way to be woken up." Harry panted, before kissing her on the lips.

Braking the kiss, "Mmm, yes it is," Patty said, breathing hard, "How are you feeling?"

"Good, better than I have in a long time, what about you?" he asked, pulling his Mother into his body.

Breathing in his sent she answered, "The best I have felt since I died, well beside the last time I visited. But I left frustrated after your show so it's no surprise."

"Mmm I know what you mean, I was taking myself in hand a lot after that." He said with a chuckle, "Well when I wasn't with Prue that is."

"Speaking of Prue we should go up and see how she is." Patty said, as she made a move to get up, "What time is it anyway?"

With a wave of his hand he cast the spell, **_"tempus" _**and in shimmering golden letters floating in front of his face appeared.

_31st October 1987 09:42:48_

"Everyone should be up in the house, so have to be careful." Patty said.

"It's a Saturday so Phoebe normally sleeps in, unless she wants me to take her out. Piper on the other hand usually helps Grams in the kitchen before going out with friends. Again unless she is wanting me for something. They might have looked for me already, so we might be safe." Harry said but didn't make any attempt to move.

"Come on lets shower then we will go see Prue." Patty said, as she sat up and then climbed out of bed, revealing her completely naked body to her son. He just stared at his Mother's naked body, his blood rushed south and made his manhood erect again. Patty seen this out of the corner of her eye and couldn't help but smirk.

Harry followed her lead and got out of bed and stood behind her, pushing his erection into her back, while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Both looked around the room in disbelief, the couch had been destroyed and so was the TV with what could only be Patty's powers, the chair was glued to the ceiling by its legs, the desk was fused half way into the wall half way up it, the kitchen was a mess with the small fridge on its side and its contents all over the floor, the cabinets were ripped of the walls a blown to pieces, all the glasses were broken, somehow the knives, forks, and spoons were imbedded in the ceiling all around the room, some of the pots and pans were both blow apart and others were crumpled together, plates were lodged in all the walls. The walls themselves looked like some drunk idiot tried to paint the room with paintballs of different colours (purple, pink, green, blue, red, silver, and gold), a sizeable chunk of the wall and ceiling was missing above the door. The carpet had scorch marks by the look of things with the slight smell of burning. The bathroom door was missing completely.

And for no rhyme or reason what so ever there was a duck in the middle of the room.

The only things that were not broken were the bookshelf with the books, the toilet and shower, and the windows.

Probably because he had placed unbreakable runes on them.

Patty looked around the room before turning to Harry, in a stern Mother's voice said, "Harry you really should keep your room clean, what if you have guests?"

And with her firm butt swaying provocatively, sashayed to the bathroom to have a shower. Harry just watched her tight ass until it disappeared from view.

With his jaw on the ground looking down at his erect member he said, "Down boy."

"Are you coming to wash my back Harry?" Patty called from the shower.

Hearing that Harry couldn't help the grin that formed on his face as he started to make his way to the shower, just before he reached the bathroom door he heard a, "QUACK!" from the duck.

_'__Where the hell did that duck come from?'_ Was his last thought before he stepped into the shower with his Mother.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

**Some** **other Plane**

The Queen woke from a dream panting, looking around her bed chambers she spotted her daughters lying in bed passed out after a night with her of pure debauchery. After she tasted the young man's magic and life force, it set her body on fire and clouded her mind with lust, and she took it out on her daughters. She remembered using them in every way she could, much too all their enjoyment. She could believe the feelings she got off the young man, and a man he was.

She hadn't felt this kind of lust since she gave birth to her son, the first Incubus and the first 100 years after that which resulted in her three true-born daughters. Since then she had been looking for someone like the man from last night to further her plans and he will do perfectly. But still her mind brought her back to the dream that had awoke her.

**Lime**

(**Warning lime ahead. I have removed most of the explicit contain before posting on this site.)**

She was in a Greek temple, as she looked around she saw a bed with the man from last night lying on his back with a gorgeous red haired woman riding him with her head thrown back and her large D-cup with hard pink nipples thrust out.

When she tried to make her way over the join them she found she couldn't move, when she looked down to find the reason.

She had always been the one in control, not the other way around, but now all she could do was watch.

As she watched she could feel her orgasm coming, when she saw the woman drop her head to look at the man she could feel her peak in reach, but as their eyes locked and he disappeared. Leaving her without her orgasm, causing her to thrash around and scream.

**Lime End**

Then the dream ended.

When she sat up panting and she looked at her nearest daughter and without any warning she dove at her blonde daughter.

She needed her release.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

**Underground training area**

After a short shower which Patty teased Harry the whole time, Harry led Patty out of the destroyed bedroom into the training room, after talking to Grams and letting her know he was okay and she could unlock the trapdoor, walking to the cage he was dressed as if he was going for a run, "I'll clean up later." He said. He wondered how Grams would take him summoning Patty.

"So where are we?" Patty asked, looking around the room in fascination.

"As I said last night we are under the manor garage." He answered, looking back to see how she would react.

And he wasn't disappointed.

Patty snapped her head back to look at Harry with wide eyes and asked, "I thought you were joking when you said that, how can we be under the manor garage? And what about the nexus?"

Harry chuckled at his Mother's face, "Well we are. Like I said I used the books you left me to make this place." Still looking at her face and seeing her explain right now mister look he quickly continued, "Well first I cut a hole in the concrete about one metre by two metres. Then I dig down about 1.5 metres enough to reach out of the hole, and then concreted the walls and the bottom of the whole. After that I used an **"****_Undetectable Extension Charm"_** on the inside of the hole to make it as big as I wanted, once I had done that I put locking runes around the place so it wouldn't collapse." He finished.

"As for the nexus it is left untouched. See the **"****_Undetectable Extension Charm"_** is actually a spell that creates a pocket in space, the wizards didn't realized what they had made. So if you were to dig down on any side of the hole you wouldn't breach the training room." Harry said shocking Patty in the fact wizards could do that and not even know it.

By the time he had finished, they had made it to the cage, once there a still shocked Patty looked at the cage, then around the field at the trees, the medium size pond and sand, she could also see some targets.

"What about all this?" she asked, while move her arm to elaborate.

"Well in the books there were some spells that could grow grass and trees faster, all I had to do was put a small layer of concrete on the floor so it didn't affect the locking runes, then put some runes and charms so in would mimic bedrock, and help the soil, after that I gathered some soil into a charms bag then brought it here and used a charm to make more of it, once I did that I just used the charms to grow the grass. After that I went and bought as many saplings as I wanted and charmed them to grow to what you see. The only problem with that charms is, whatever you make grow will stop growing where you stopped it until its age matches it."

"Huh." Was Patty's response.

"Basically, if you could use it on a 2 year old human until the child was 6 years old, the child wouldn't age again until its actual age reached 6 years old." He said simply, as he got in the cage, "As for the pond and sand, while it was a matter of digging it out to how I liked it, then caving purification runes into the stones I had placed around it so it will stay clean, then filling it with fresh water, and getting the sand was just like I did with the soil." He said, looking over his training ground.

Patty was surprised at the length he would go to for somewhere to train, but thought it was a good idea to have something like this to get away, looking she saw the roof looked like the sky and could help but ask, "What about the roof and the cage for that matter?"

Harry looked at the roof and smiled, "I wanted to make it like Hogwarts Enchanted Ceiling, it took a while to do but I got it to work. And the cage," here he turned away from his Mom, "Yeah I just stole it from a construction site." He said as he shrugged his shoulders, ignoring his Mother's glare.

Coughing into his hand he turned to her and said, "Okay, when we get out of here I will turn you invisible in case the girls are in the house, then we go and find Grams to see how Prue is."

Patty just nodded now thinking about how Prue was doing, Patty knew she should have been more worried about Prue's health when she was summoned and Harry told her what happened and again when she woke up. The only thing she could think would make her put her children's health out of her mind like that was because Harry's magic was effecting her (not that she minded only the timing), she knew it had been at the time and she knew that Harry was just as worried as she was. But as Harry told her last night he had healed her so it relieved some of her worry, now she just wanted to go and make sure that she was alright.

On a happier note she would get to see Piper and Phoebe as well, sure she could sometimes watch them form the Beyond along with the other Warren witches but it still wasn't the same. It still annoyed her that they weren't allowed to watch them all the time as it was an invasion of privacy and the elders wouldn't allow it.

_'__Hmm maybe that is a good thing otherwise the elders might have watched Harry and I last night. Well its good thing they can't see him, ha got to love that cloak... Oh God! I know the other Warren witches can see him and they would have started to watch as soon as I was summoned, just like last time. Crap!' _

_'Sigh! Well at least it would have been a good show. I'm just lucky that Harry is the first male Warren witch born, I don't like the idea of another man seeing me naked.' _She thought, not noticing Harry trying to get her attention until he shook her shoulder and turned her towards him.

With a bit of worry in his voice he asked, "Mum are you all right?"

"Um yes I'm ok, what were you saying?" she asked, not going to tell him it was likely that they had an audience last night.

"I was saying we are here, and I will go up first." He said, looking at her.

Patty nodded, seeing this Harry made his way up the ladder, when he got to the top he tried the trap door to see that Grams had undone it so pushed it up. When it was open he climbed out and looked around, seeing no one was there, he turned to find his Mother at the top of the ladder. Offering her his hand he helped her out of the hole, when she was out he pulled her to his chest and looked down at her.

"Not now Harry, I want to see how Prue is." She said, Harry nodded his head hearing this as he also wanted to know how Prue was doing.

Letting go of Patty Harry closed the trap door, which blended into the floor and if you didn't know that it was there you would miss it, before turning to his Mom, "Ready?"

"Uh-huh"

"Okay this will be cold at first" he said, as he put his hand on her shoulder and started to cloak her. When he did this quicksilver was released from his hand and flowed over Patty.

For Patty is was a weird feeling, it had a chill to it but it wasn't bad. Slowly the cloak formed over her so she couldn't be seen, looking around everything was the same only in monochromatic, metallic-blue hue.

Seeing that she was invisible he turned to the door and started to walk out saying, "Okay no one can see you but me, but they can still hear you so try to be quiet."

"Okay, let's go." Patty said as she walked out of the garage towards the house. As Patty got closer she stopped and closed her eyes and started to sense how many people were in the house.

_'__Okay let's see, alright Mom's in Prue's room with Prue, hmm and by the looks of it Phoebe is in the living room watching TV, and Piper is in the dining room.'_ Opening her eyes she turned to Harry, "Mom's upstairs with Prue, Phoebe's watching TV in the living room and Piper's in the dining room, so we will are going through the sunroom then we will probably run into Piper on the way up stairs." Patty finished.

Hearing this Harry nodded, then with a flick of his hand and a small flash of light he conjured a half-filled bottle water and another flick made it look like he had been running. Seeing this Patty looked at Harry asking what he was doing.

"Whenever I go to the training room Grams and I came up with the story that I have gone for a run." He shrugged, before making his way to the sunroom doors. Opening them and going through followed by Patty they made their way through the dining room doors to go to the stairs they were stopped by Piper who had heard the sunrooms doors being open and had turned to look at Harry.

"Grams said you went for a run." Piper stated, not knowing her Mother was right in front of her.

Walking up to Piper Harry had his arms open, "Piper."

"No, you're all sweaty don't come near me," Piper demanded, while trying to get up and out of Harry's reach.

Before she could make a break for it Harry had wrapped his arms around her, "But Piper I missed you when I went for a run."

"Harry you're getting my cloths smelly," Piper whined, but that didn't stop her from taking a deep whiff of Harry's scent.

"Okay fine, I'll go take a shower." He said, as he was letting go of her.

"Good" she said.

Before he fully let her go, he looked down at her with a smirk on his face and said, "You know you can join me if you want?"

Hearing this Piper's face turned bright red at the thought of her having a shower with Harry.

"Harry," she shirked.

Harry just laughed, before leaning forward a placing a small kiss on Piper's lips and sending a small burst of magic into her body

Causing her to moan and have a mini-orgasm.

When he was sure that she could stand on her own, he released her and said, "Well I'm going to go upstairs and have a shower," before turning around and heading up the stairs, missing the emotions of lust, confusion, want, and longing that passed over Piper's face.

Harry might have missed them but his Mother didn't. She had watched the whole interaction between her son and daughter not sure what to make of it. As she followed she thought about what she saw, the way Harry teased Piper, the way Piper pretended to be upset with Harry when she was in his arms, the way Piper wanted and waited for Harry to give her a kiss and the hidden smile on her face when he did, the moan of pleasure from her orgasm, and the look she gave Harry when he was walking away.

Patty knew then and there that it wouldn't take much for Harry to get Piper into his bed, but she knew that Piper would never make the first move. She need to Harry about it later. But for now she wanted to see Prue.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

When Harry and Patty walked over to the room, they could see that Prue had been laid under the sheets of her bed and Grams had placed a wet washcloth on her head. Looking around they could see that Grams had been sitting in a chair beside the bed. On the bedside table there was a bowl of cool water, and some empty potion phials that Grams probably gave to Prue.

Patty walked up to the bed and sat on the side, reaching forward she brushed the hair away from the washcloth before picking it up and dipping it into the bowl of water then wringing it out, before dabbing it onto her forehead and cleaning her face of sweat while saying, "Don't worry baby, Mommy's here."

Harry just stood at the end of the bed watching his Mother do what she could to help his twin, after watching his mother wet the washcloth two more times, he heard the sound on the bedroom door being closed and locked. Looking back he saw Grams had come in.

Grams was surprised when she walked into the room after going to get some healing herbs that might help to add to the bowl of water to see Harry standing at the foot of the bed while the washcloth she had placed on Prue's head was moving around her face cleaning it without anyone touching it.

"What do you think you are doing using your powers? Your sisters can walk in at any time." Penny scolded her grandson, she was still upset that they sneaked out last night.

"I'm not doing it Grams." Harry replied, noticing the tone of voice his grandmother was using.

"Really then who else is doing it?" she asked sarcastically.

"That would be me Mom." Patty stated, looking at Harry.

Harry seeing the look, released his hold of the cloak on Patty, with a sound of breaking glass the cloak shattered Patty and disappeared. Harry looked a little shocked at how it disappeared, normally the object or person just faded back into view. He would have to look into it later.

Penny was surprised for a different reason, sitting in the chair beside Prue's bed was her dead daughter. Oh she knew Harry could summon spirits as he had told her that he had summoned Patty by accident a few times, but he always said that she was in spirit form, she never had a body before. Quickly she thought about what Harry's message had told her about what happened to him last night and decided she didn't want to know. After all she had her own secrets.

"He summoned you then?" she stated more then asked.

"Yes he needed help and was able to summon me. When he told me Prue had been attacked as well I wanted to see her before I go back." She told her Mother, leaving out the way she helped Harry was by getting fucked by him nearly all night long.

"How long are you here for then?" she asked moving over to look at Prue.

"I don't know, most likely until he releases me." She said taking a quick look at Harry, before turning back to Prue.

Since Patty had been uncloaked, Harry hadn't moved, knowing if he did Grams might bite his head off

"You know that they snuck out then?" Penny asked Patty.

"Yes he admitted it to me this morning, and before you fly off the handle at them. You know I did the same thing once or twice and I know that you did as well if I'm not wrong." Patty told her Mother knowing that she was going to lay into Harry and Prue when she woke up.

"Yes well. They still shouldn't have gone." Penny said not liking that Patty brought up the fact that they both did the same thing when they were younger.

"Mom you know as well as I do that with their powers blocked no demon should've gone after them, simple fact is that we made it so they weren't targets anymore. And Harry's protected by his cloak so no demons can find him unless he stops using it. So you can't stop them from having a life and going out with friends. What I want to know how did they find out about Prue?" Patty said to her Mother to calm her down.

"So do I, but I don't think we will find out. I've looked in the Book and there are no demons like Harry said, so I don't know what to make of it?" Penny said before going quite.

Penny was quite for a minute, slowly she walked around and hugged her daughter who hugged her back, when she pulled back she looked at her daughter and said, "I missed you."

"So have I," she said before turning around to look at Prue again.

Penny seeing Patty had started to wash Prue forehead, turned to the frozen Harry, "Well mister get over there had find out what is wrong with your sister." She ordered.

Harry hearing this moved around to the other side of the bed as quickly as he could as he thought, _'Yeah I'm going to get it when Mom leaves.'_ When he got to Prue's side he looked down at his sleeping sister worried that she hadn't woken up, he looked at her face a could see that she had some bruising on the right side of her face, with a nod of his head he said, "Ok let's see," and with a wave of his hand cast a diagnostic charm.

After Harry got all the details of Prue's body back he looked up at his Mom and grandmother, "Okay like I said in the message, I had healed her. What I had healed was a knife wound on her left leg that has healed without a problem it will be a bit sore as I healed it in a hurry, she has some bruising to the right side of her face where it looked like one of them smacked her face, knowing Prue she didn't go easy, now she seems to have a bit of bruising around her where I caught her but it's nothing. She has a fever but that will pass in a day or so. But the worst thing if I'm reading this right is that she had a fair bit of her life force was siphon from her. Under normal circumstance this won't have been a big issue but since her powers are blocked it's going to take time to heal. The blocks are also causing additional strain on her, to be honest it looks like it did when I watched Madam Pomfrey scan Ginevra Weasley after the chamber." Hearing the name Ginevra Weasley made Patty's eyes narrow.

His words caused both Patty and Penny to pale as they both remember what happen with the dairy, looking at Prue they hoped it wasn't going to turn out like that.

Looking up at them Harry said, "If I remember right, she should heal from this in a couple of weeks, it hasn't damaged her soul so she won't have any problems. I remember being told that Ginevra took about a month to be back to normal but her case was worse, so maybe a week."

Hearing this both women sighed in relief.

Penny looked at Harry and asked, "Is there any way to speed her healing up?"

Harry looked at Grams then at Patty and lastly Prue, she her lying there he turned back to Grams knowing that she won't like this answer, slowly he started to talk, "Yes, there are a few but you won't like them. For a couple of reasons." He finished.

"What is it? And how Bad?" Patty asked, knowing if Harry didn't offer to do it straight away they must be bad.

"They aren't bad, well one is but I wouldn't even suggest it as its evil to the core. So forget about that one, okay the first option I can do is try to and push some of my life force into her but I don't know how to do that, so is there any chance that either one of you do?" Harry looked at his mother and grandmother hoping that one of them did. Only to sigh when he saw them both shake their heads.

Grams looked thoughtful for a second before saying, "I don't but I can ask someone who might."

Nodding his head Harry said, "Okay but if I do go through with it Prue would probably be healed instantly as I would be sending my life force directly into her, but it won't leave me in the same state as her as I have larger magic reserves and a more potent life force, but I will need to regain my life force afterwards."

Harry could see the questioning look on Patty and Grams' face but he continued on, "Okay the second I can try and heal her with my healing ability but as I'm still learning I don't know how that will work if it even does. The third option to put it bluntly is sex as when someone orgasms whether they are male or female they release a fraction of their life force into the other person, but with a witch they also release some magic as well doing this it can heal the life force and the soul, but if you want to take that path it will have to wait until her fever passes.

"And the last option and the one I thing we should take as I don't know what will happen with the others is to let her heal by herself, she will be a bit weak for a week or so but you could just say she has the flu." Harry finished, but before he moved away from Prue he started to frown.

After thinking for a few seconds Patty looked at her Mother who was I deep thought, looking back at Harry she was about to ask what he thinks they should do when she spotted the frown on his face. Thinking he found something else wrong she quickly asked, "What is Harry? What's wrong?" getting her Mother's attention.

Looking up at his Mom, "Huh, oh I just found something strange." Harry said in a bit confusion.

"What did you find?" Patty asked, wanting to know what he found.

Rubbing his head he looked at Prue again, "It seems Prue has gained a magical core."

Penny looked at Harry in question before asking, "How can she get a magical core? Only you have one."

"To be honest I don't know." He said looking at his Mom wondering what she was going to say.

Patty opened her mouth to talk but Penny cut her off, "Well it's not like you've been filling her with you magic." She said sarcastically.

Hearing this both Patty and Harry glow bright red, before looking at each other and paling.

Before anything was said Harry turned around, "I'll be back in a second." He said as he made his way to the door. Just before he unlocked and open the door he turned invisible. It was a strange thing to watch the door open and close by itself.

Penny looked down at Patty to see that her face would shift between blushing and paling. Not sure why Penny thought back on what she had said, when she finished she blushed and put her face in her hands and said, "This is your fault, you breast fed him too much."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Patty asked in shock.

"I have seen you Patty, always looking forward to his next feeding. And don't get me started on the fact that you were still feeding him when you were pregnant with the other girls." Penny accused Patty that it was all her fault.

"Ha you can talk, I heard something about you as well." Patty said.

But before she could finish Penny changed the subject not wanting to know what Patty knew, "Well no point crying over spilt milk." Here she paused blushing along with Patty, "Anyway what are we going to do?"

"I don't know but the first two are out as we don't know what will happen, and we both know what you think about the third, and if we don't do anything she will heal in two weeks so it's not life of death. So we might just leave her heal normally." Patty finished, hoping that she was making the right decision.

Before Penny could answer the door opened by itself again, when the door was locked the outline of a person could be seen before it shattered like glass and fell to the floor revelling Harry before dissolving. Harry walked over and sat on the bed against the head board so he could look at both Grams and his Mom.

"Okay first thing first, no I haven't been sleeping with Piper or Phoebe," hearing this Grams didn't know what to think, Harry continued on, "A couple of year ago I found that I was connected to my sisters and mom. The connections were symbolised by threads. Ever since I found them, I found that my connection to Prue's was bigger. I then realized it was because we were sleeping together and I was using magic to stimulate her during the act. I didn't do anything about Piper and Phoebe's until I realized that I could find the girls with them. I could feel Prue at one end of the school while I was at the other. So when I hugged the girls or kissed them on the cheek I would send a bolt of magic into them to strengthen the threads (he was not going to tell Grams that it would make them cum), slowly the connection began to grow stronger so I kept doing it and have been doing it since."

He paused to see if they listening, seeing that they were he kept going, "When you made that comment Grams I want and checked Piper and Phoebe to see if they had a core as well, and they do."

"So what does it mean?" Patty asked wondering about her daughters.

"And how does this affect their future with their own magic?" Penny asked in a frosty tone, waiting to see if she wound strangle her grandson.

Hearing Grams' tone of voice caused Harry to gulp, "Well um, I think that it won't affect their magic just like it doesn't with mine. But going off Prue's it looks like they might be able to cast spells with their cores up to about four year. The cores won't be very powerful, but they will be able to use them. The only problem is they don't have a wand."

"What else will they be able to do?" Penny asked, starting to like this if there was no side effects.

"Well they will age slower, be healthier meaning that their cores will fight off anything foreign in their bodies, and as you know magic tends to make people more attractive and their cores will only add to that. What else, they will be able to power runes like I can, and not have to use their blood like you have too."

"Harry if you sleep with a mortal or another witch will they develop a core as well?" Patty asked worried that if any finds out Harry can do this it will make him a target for both sides.

Thinking for a second, then with a shake of his head he answered, "No I don't think so, I think another thing that allowed this to happen was you Mom," when he said this Patty gained a surprised look, "Since I was in you womb I was connected to you and some of my blood and magic transferred to you during birth, and from you it transferred to the girls, and I will agree with the old goat, he was right about love being a powerful magic as you love me and I love the girls it might of helped. But that is only a guess."

All three of them sat in silence for a while before Penny broke it, "Okay, with Prue I think we should let her heal on her own. That way we can also use it to hide what happened."

Patty and Harry looked at Penny asking what she meant.

"Prue was attacked last night, and if they acted like any other demon that open their mouths and told her about magic, not to mention see would have seen their demon forms?" hear she looked at Harry asking if that was true.

"Only the woman was in her demon form." He answered.

"While we can't let her know about magic yet." She started, but she could already see Harry about to protest this, "I know how you feel about hiding this Harry, as you have fought me one this more than once. But they still aren't ready for this so it will still be hidden."

Hearing this didn't make Harry happy at all.

"What I think we will do is give her the memory that someone spiked her drink at the party and she left with them when you were informed of this you went and found her and you brought her straight home. You will both be grounded for a week and don't fight me on this Harry as you and Prue snuck out and put yourselves in danger." Penny finished.

After being told he was not allowed to tell Prue about magic Harry was already upset, but to hear her say that because he didn't stop Prue from sneaking out and that it put her in danger it made him calm down and accept the punishment.

Seeing he wasn't going to fight her on this Penny got up and walked to her bag and got out a small draw string bag.

Seeing the bag Harry had to ask, "What's that?"

"Memory Dust, it was given to me by a whitelighter." Penny said walking back over to the bed.

"Are you sure we have to do this Mom?" Patty asked not liking the idea of making Prue thank that she was drugged.

"I'm sure." Penny said as she pulled the top of the bag open.

Before Penny could use the dust on Prue Harry stood up, "Wait, Grams, not like this. I don't want Prue thinking that she was almost raped, just make her think she got drunk and I brought her home. The idea of Prue thinking that makes my skin crawl." Harry said, now standing in front of Penny.

"I agree with Harry Mom, if she thinks that that almost happened to her it could scar her for life. I know why you are doing it, you are trying to make sure she won't try anything like this again. But when she goes off to college she will go out to parties and with her friends and if she has this hanging over her head she might never be able let it go, you know as well as I do Prue has to be in control and if you do this it could make that worse. So just make her think she was drunk." Patty said looking at her Mother to make sure she wasn't joking.

Penny looked from Patty to Harry before she sighed knowing that she was beat, "Fine, I will make it so she thinks she was drunk." Before walking closer to Prue as Harry and Patty stepped away. Taking her hand out of the bag with a handful of dust, she blow it in Prue's face saying, "You snuck out to a party and got drunk and Harry had to bring you home."

Hearing this both Patty and Harry sighed.

When Penny was finished she tied the bag closed and slipped it into her pocket before turning to Harry, "Okay Harry later I want you to show me the memory of last night."

Hearing this caused both Patty and Harry to blush bright red and then pale.

Seeing this Penny said, "Not the whole memory just the up until you got home."

Hearing this Harry sighed and nodded glad Grams wouldn't be seeing his night with his Mother, Patty doing the same.

Seeing Harry nod, "Good I'll get it for you later." And with that she turned and headed to the door, once see got to the door she turned to look at her daughter and grandson, "I'm going out so look after the girls Harry." And with she left.

"So what are you going to do know?" Patty asked Harry as she sat down on Prue's bed picking up the washcloth and started to wash Prue's face again.

Walking up behind his Mother he lifted her off the bed, "Harry!" before sitting down and against the headboard and setting her down on his lap, once Patty was comfortable she returned to washing Prue's face. "Well I'm going to sit here with you for a while and then we are going to go down stairs to see what Piper and Phoebe are up to." He said.

"Okay, Harry, I just want to spend some time with Prue before I have to go back." Patty replied leaning back into Harry after she picked up Prue's right hand with her left.

"I know, I want you to be in the girl's lives but I don't know how to summon you on purpose, but I wouldn't be able to do that until the girls know about magic anyway." Harry said while running his hands up Patty's sides.

"Mmm, I know. But you will have to learn how to control that, so I can visit you whenever I want. And maybe by the time you learn we can figure out a way for me to see the girls." Patty said while holding Prue's right hand and sliding her right hand along Harry's right leg.

"You know you will have to pick up your training even more now don't you Harry?" Patty asked.

Leaning forward to rest his chin on Patty right shoulder while his right hand moved across and started to run his right hand around Patty's stomach, "Yeah I know, I'll have to get my new power level under control, I'll also have to practice to fighting people with magic more as I shouldn't had that much trouble, and I think I will push the girls to train with me a bit more."

Biting back a moan Patty said, "When you learn to summon spirits properly I think you should summon Melinda Warren and ask her to train you with your powers. As she was said to have had a mastery over her powers that no other witch in the family has had."

"Hmm we should stop this Harry." Patty said as Harry had slipped his hands under her shirt and was massaging her breasts and playing with her nipples.

Harry had started kissing her neck but was still able to answer, "I guess you're right, but I know this is getting you wet having Prue right beside us."

"Mmm don't say that." Patty moaned.

"I can hear it in your voice, you like the idea of having sex with one of your daughters so close don't you?" Harry asked as he started to nibble on her neck.

"Yess." Patty said starting to lose herself to Harry's touch.

While sending some magic to his fingers as they continued to play with her nipples he asked, "Tell me Mom would you like me to summon you to watch me sleep with one of my sisters? Would you join in?"

"Yes I want to watch them submit to you, then I want to taste you and them." Patty moaned thinking about the idea of Harry's.

"I think I like that idea." He said as Patty was just about at breaking point, "Well we better stop as Prue needs her rest and I will turn you invisible so you can see Piper and Phoebe." And with that he stopped before Patty could reach her release and lifted her off his lap, then leaned over and kissed Prue on the lips while send a burst of magic into her body causing her the moan in pleasure then he made his way to the door.

Looking back at his Mom who had a look on her face that was between a pout and a death glare, "Well are you cumming?" he asked.

And with that he opened the door and stepped outside the room to wait for his Mom so she could spend the rest of her time with his other sisters.

_'__Payback, she shouldn't have teased me in the shower.'_


	9. Chapter 9

**Charmed Brother**

**Disclaimer: **  
>The characters and the situations within these fan fiction stories are not my property. They are the property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and others, and are used without permission; challenge to copyright is not intended and should not be construed. I do not own Harry Potter, Charmed, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.<p>

I don't own the concept of way Harry turns invisible, it is called Quicksilver and it was created by Matt Greenberg for The Invisible Man TV series.

Talking, "The Charmed Ones!"

Thinking, '_The Charmed Ones_.'

Demon Powered Talking, "**The Charmed Ones"**

Demon Powered Thinking, **_'The Charmed Ones'_**

Dreams/ Premonitions, _The Charmed Ones_

Spell casting **_"The Power of Three"_**

Foreign Language _"*Charmed Ones*"_

**Beta Reader this chapter: **smaster28

**Chapter contains Incest and sexual content.**

**Chapter 9**

**Halliwell Manor **

**_31_****_st_****_ October 1987…_**

Patty spent the rest of the day watching Harry with the girls, he spent time with Piper helping her cook, she watched as he helped Piper make chicken soup for Prue then went upstairs with her to feed it to Prue, he also spent time helping Phoebe with her homework before sitting down and watching TV with her. While watching TV Piper wandered in with popcorn and join them, by the time Grams returned Harry was sleeping on the lounge which Harry had extended without the girls noticing. Piper was lying on his right side with his arm wrapped around her asleep and Phoebe was lying on top of him with her arms wrapped around the pair.

Patty had watched them nearly the whole day while she was invisible with only Harry able to see her. Harry had gotten the girls talking about what they have been up to and stories about the things they have planned on doing for Patty's benefit.

When Grams arrived home and made her way upstairs she passed the three and couldn't help but smile at her grandchildren. She knew that she was being over protective but the girls had a destiny and Harry had his which was to protect them, she knew he would do that no matter what but to see him help Prue sneak out and to see Prue get hurt because of it upset her more than she thought. With a sigh see entered Prue's room to check on her to see Patty sitting visible in the chair again after Harry willed the cloak to drop.

"You're still here? I thought that you might have been released by now?" Penny stated.

"No I'm here still and I think I will be here for a little while yet," Patty answered turning to her Mother, "So where did you go?"

Moving beside her daughter she said, "I went to see a friend who knows about transferring life force, when I told about Prue," she said that Harry was right and to just let Prue heal on her own. Because it can be dangerous to do and if the person doesn't do it right, it could kill both people involved. I don't know if this will happen again so I have asked her to teach Harry to do it just in case."

"Stop pushing him Mother!" Patty snapped at her, "I know why you are being so hard on him but you need to stop, remember what his first life was like and how Dumbledore was trying to control him, well you are doing the same and the worst part is that you don't even see it. It's the same with the girls only they don't know about magic, so you are pushing Harry to learn everything he can so that he can teach the girls when their powers are unblocked but you're turning into a drill sergeant. Don't get me wrong I want them to survive against demons as well but the way you are going, you will both turn him into a soldier and make him hate you or he will want nothing to do with magic after he gets to the point he has control of his powers. Is that what you want?"

"No! I'm just trying to make it so he is ready for whatever comes after him and the girls when I'm gone." Penny answered shocked Patty thought she was turning into someone like Dumbledore.

Looking at her Mother to make sure she got her point across, "Well ease up on him and let all four of them have some freedom."

With a sigh Penny said, "I'll try, I just don't want them hurt."

"I know," Patty said with a sigh, "Now that that is out of the way I want to talk to you about Harry and Prue. I knew that they were sleeping together from the start as I was there to see it." Patty said with a blush remembering the night she watched Harry take Prue for the first time and what happened after.

Penny just looked at her daughter surprised, "Why didn't you stop them? You know it's wrong."

It was Patty turn to just look at her mother, "Yes I knew, and I also trust Harry will make sure he doesn't do anything to stand out as well, he would never put Prue in a situation where she could be hurt or in trouble. And if something happened I know for a fact he would move heaven and hell to make those three girls happy even if it hurt him to do it as he adores those girls. Tell me Mom do you remember what I told you Harry was like after Dumbledore's blocks broke after Sirius died."

Penny hearing Patty's question nodded looking a bit pale.

"Good, because last night he was in the same position. Because he hadn't been getting any relief and then the demon's attack on him made him didn't help, when he summoned me late night he had fallen that far into his lust that he was going to try and summon a veela. I'm not saying that it was your fault he was in the position but it didn't help." Patty finished her rant, before she realized that Harry got it from her.

"What do you want me to do then?" Penny asked not sure to do. She didn't realize she had been hurting or pushing Harry as much as she had.

"Nothing, if it happens it happens but don't try and stop it if it does, in the mean time I want you to summon me in a week so I can organize something for Harry with some friends who I had told about Harry when he was younger and I know they wouldn't mind helping him. And when I tell them how good I felt after last night I know that they will want to see for themselves." Patty finished with a smirk.

Penny closed her eyes when she heard that, but didn't say anything as she knew she was being a hypocrite about this.

"Besides I want to watch Harry blow their minds." Patty mumbled, with a blush on her face.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

**Japan **

**_22_****_nd_****_ August 1995…_**

Harry awoke to a familiar sensation of a slowly moving hand wrapped around his hard shaft. He opened his eyes slightly, and look down he saw a mess of dark brown hair resting on his chest and he could feel her kiss his chest every now and then, the person that the hair belonged to was lying naked halfway on top of him. Her body was young about the age of 18, from what he could see she had porcelain skin, and from the feel of it larger breasts, her legs were wrapped around his right one and he could feel moist neither lips on his thigh as she moved her hips.

Harry wrapped his right arm around ribs and pulled her tight against his body, before he slowly stroked his hand up and down her naked back. He kissed her on the top of her head before looking around the room they were staying at, it was a traditional style Japanese room. He was lying in a comfortable futon bedding, the room itself featured a serene Japanese interior with a tatami (woven-straw) floor, a TV and shoji sliding screens, which were open and he could see a relaxing outside seating area.

As he was looking around the room, the young woman moaned softly and repositioned her head on his shoulder, she stroked her hand up and down his shaft a couple of times before releasing it and sliding her hand up his chest before settling down again.

While he stroked her back absentmindedly, he thought back over the past 7 years, things had been a bit difficult after Prue had woken up. Things were a bit tense between him and Grams for a while over the fact that she wiped Prue's memory and would not let him tell his sisters about magic. It took a while but Penny lighten up on him and the girls.

**Flashback**

When Prue woke up, she didn't like the fact she had gotten drunk and lost control the way she had, he thought that they were lucky that Prue was too prideful to ask anyone what happened at the party thinking she might had made a fool of herself. But she did worry about what she did to the point that she didn't go out drinking again for a while, she also made it a point to control everything she could about her life. That didn't mean she didn't do anything out of character or rebel it meant that she did it in a way that she never could rein thing back in.

He had thought it would be a bad idea to let her think she was drugged and he was right. The amount of control she took over her life from just thinking that she was drunk in front of friends and people she knew was bad. But he shuddered to think about what she would have done if she had thought she had been drugged. He knew she would have had a break down before she finished high school.

Because of the way she started to control everything it caused some problems with Phoebe who was a free spirit, the fights between the two were rather big. In the end he and Piper ended up playing the mediator between the two. As far as Phoebe was concerned, Prue had become the over bearing Mother, more than once she was come to him in tears about something Prue had done. In the end it got to the point he had pulled Prue in line after she blow up at Phoebe for wearing the Piper's shirt to the shops after she had asked to borrow it.

When he had come home to find Phoebe in his bed bawling her eyes out after the argument because Grams had been out for the day, he went and found Prue than frog marched her into her room. When he got her there he sat on the bed and pulled her over his knee, lifted up her skirt, pulled down her underwear and proceed to spank her until he got his point across, that she had become to controlling and that she had to let up or she would drive everyone away. After that because she was so wound up he took her to show her she still belonged to him. But after the first time he noticed she needed to be the one in control as to regain the control she felt she had lost that night. This happened a couple of times before Prue seemed to return to normal, that and a couple of mind blowing orgasms.

Prue also began an on again off again relationship with Andy, he didn't like it but could do nothing about it.

After high school Prue and he ended up going to U.C. Berkeley, they ended up staying in an apartment off campus. What Prue didn't know was that he had bought the apartment that they were in. because of what they started after the attack Prue and he rekindled their relationship without Grams there to watch over them. When Piper graduated high school she joined them in their apartment, this dampened their nightly activities as Piper frequently ended up sleeping in the same bed as them.

Prue studied for a degree in Photography and History of Art. He ended up studying for a degree in Business Management and Physical Education. While in college Harry told Prue that he was a reincarnation and that he remembered his life before being born as Harry Halliwell, he could do this as it wasn't classed as tell her about her powers. The problem was she didn't believe him and laughed, after that she told Piper and Phoebe and it had become a running joke to them and they still tease him about. To defend himself all he would say, "You will believe me soon enough and when you do you will owe me."

3 years after high school, Prue and Phoebe were in a car accident resulting in Phoebe getting hospitalized, Prue then blamed herself for hurting her. Harry had healed her immediately but kept a glamour on the injuries so that the doctors won't suspect a miracle recovery.

When Piper joined them at college she did Hospitality and Accounting course.

Piper continued on high school like she did before, she always tried to stay in the background but he would always bring her out with him. Often Piper would go with him to watch him train, or run with him. Most of the time Piper seemed to spend it with Grams learning more things to cook, he would often be there beside her to help. It would be until Piper went to collage that she would blossom into a beautiful woman but she was still a little shy around people. He ended up spending a far bit of spare time with Piper even if it was just cooking or going to the movies.

Piper's confidence started to build but she was still rather shy, she would often visit his bed at night to kiss and dry hump him, she had even got to the point that she was sucking him off til he filled her mouth with cum. She would still stay the night with him but she would always clean him after thinking he wouldn't find out, the next morning she would go red when she looked at him, it was quite funny in Harry's opinion.

Phoebe during high school started off as a good student, and once earned an award for Student of the Month, but became somewhat of a juvenile delinquent by causing trouble around school and even shoplifting. When she was caught he made sure she got the same punishment that he would give to Prue when she did something wrong, a good spanking. But she seemed to not stop getting in trouble. This change of character was often credited to the fact that Grams and Prue had tried to often control her, which led to dedicate herself to rebellion out of spite. However, Piper believed her acting out was due to her unhappiness over her lack of a true mother. One thing that had pissed him of was she was given the nickname "Freebie" in high school after making out with her old boyfriend in the principal's office.

He had known she wanted to sleep with him as she would often sit and watch him in the shower or sneak into his bed, he had awoken more than once with his cock in her mouth and she had known he was awake but would continue until he filled her mouth, after that she would swallow, then kiss him and leave his bed.

More than once he had to stop himself from taking both girls as his, it was only because his Mother had set up a way for him to release his sexual build up. Basically she had set him up with some of her female friends like nymphs, kitsune and the most surprising were some elves from the Magical Community.

As for his own life they had had their ups and downs. He had taken a while to get his powers under control again, he had also found out that the broken blocks had been stopping some of his powers from manifesting and his powers from evolving. He ended up concentrating on his Telekinesis and Molecular Immobilization at first until they were back to what they were before his blocks were removed completely.

He had gotten his Telekinesis to the point that he didn't have to use his hands at all, only his eyes and mind. His Molecular Immobilization he got that down to just using one hand to freeze and blow things up. He knew he still had a long way to go until he could combined and use more than one power at a time, but this was a good start.

It took some time as he would over power them at the wrong moments and there were some accidents. When he had them to a point that he was happy with he started to try and use them in a manor other then what his Mother and grandmother used them for. After speaking to Grams and finding out what powers he had shown as a child, he started to relearn to use them as well.

First was how to bring up force fields, it took some time but after a while he was able to activate it, the way he found out to do it was by mistake. Grams was down in the training room teaching him a bit more control of his Telekinesis when he shattered a tree branch without their knowing, after a while the branch broke and was going to fall on Grams when he thrust his right towards her to move her with Telekinesis when an shimmering emerald-green-tinted force field was projected above her and protected her causing the branch to roll harmlessly to the side.

After that they practiced the ability until he could change the effect of the force field, whether it would make the projectiles hitting it slide to the floor, bounced off of it, absorb the direct attacks or make a solid sphere around what he was trying to protect.

Once he did that he started trying to control his ability to summon as it would be the most helpful in his training. It took a strong desire to actually summon her while focusing on her until she appeared in front of him as a spirit, after he learned to summon her spirit he learnt to summon her into a body. It wasn't until he was a week away from turning 19 that he could summon his Mother on a whim, the first time he did they spend the night celebrating.

Once he could summon his Mother at will he tried to summon Melinda Warren, once he was able to he asked her for training which she granted him.

He still trained with Master Liu but it had moved on from teaching him how to fight with martial arts to teaching how to fight period. At first when he was told what they would be doing he didn't think there was a difference, but when Master Liu had him fight using a style while Master Liu fought him with no set style, he got his butt handed to him. It turned out that he was still fighting like he was in a dojo instead of fighting to incapacitate or kill his opponent as well as fighting more than one opponent which he should be doing against demons. It took a while to get into this mind frame without fighting his human opponents the same. After a while he got better at switching from one mindset to the other.

Now that the blocks were removed Harry could train his body to what it should have been.

Slowly over time he started to introduce his powers back into his fighting style like using his Telekinesis to increase his agility even more, make his punches and kicks more powerful, to throw something in the way of his opponent, block a punch or kick with it. When he tried to introduced Molecular Immobilization to his training it didn't work out to be as easy as he thought it would be, in the end he mainly used it for defence or stop and opponent slightly. He also was able to fine tune his healing ability.

The hardest power to learn was his projection power because at the moment all he could use was Energy Waves.

Looking sown at the young woman in his arms Harry thought back to how he met her. It started when he was asked to join a trip to Japan with Master Liu to participate in a full contact tournament, it had a large cash prize and would bring more attention to his gym if he won. Grams was not sure even when Master Liu came and offered to take him the Japan to train with his clan. Something that hasn't ever happened to an outsider before, he would have just over two months to train with them before the tournament started.

At first Grams wasn't sure if it was a good idea to let him go, as he had just started setting up his gym and martial arts studio and if he went it would set it back and that he would be away for Piper's 22nd birthday. The only reason why she wasn't worried about him being attacked by demons because it had hardly happened in the past because of his cloak. That and it would mean leaving his sisters for three months. But a week later Grams had rang him and said that it would be a good idea for him to go and see the world for a bit, it had surprised him how easy she had let him go.

The biggest problem he thought would have been Grams but it wasn't, it was his sisters, they did not want him to leave. He and Prue had graduated college at 23 and have been living together since they graduated high school. When they finished he didn't want to rely on the money he invested for him and the girls so he went and worked as a gym instructor, while Prue got one of her dream jobs at American Museum of National History the only problem was her prick of a boss that kept hitting on her that she had no interest in. When Piper finished college she got a job at a bank in moved back into the manor. At the moment Phoebe was studying at UC Berkeley but because of the way she was hadn't moved out of the manor. That left the apartment free so he started to lease it out to college students.

The last time he visited the manor he could tell something had changed between Piper and Phoebe but not what it was.

When he went to leave the girls let him know that they were upset with him going. It caused him to almost not go in the end but the one who got them to back off was Grams to his and the girls surprise.

After he landed Master Liu and he made their way up to the clan compound deep in Kyoto mountain range where he began his training. When he got there he was told that he would receive a hand forged katana made by the clan's swordsmith, when he spoke to the man Harry couldn't help but feel that it was time to use some of the items he was given by his mother with the trunk. Getting out the pouch that he always kept on him he took out the crystal phials full of blood without the feather on it, 1 of the phials of Phoenix tears and the metal ore and handed to the swordsmith. He was told that he would receive it when he left Japan in three months, then he began his training

The training itself was brutal compared to what he had already been learning. In the end by the time he left he knew himself better and knew how to fight better. It hadn't all been training he met a lot of new people and learned a lot from them. He had made some great friends including the clan head and the clan heads daughter. Leaving was hard but it will be something he always remembers.

When he got to the tournament he met the only other American in the full contact martial arts tournament, a man who was a year younger them him, a bit cocky but an overall nice guy call Charlie Shepard. They had both made it to the semi-finals before Charlie was knocked out leaving Harry in the finals against a 26 year old Muay Thai fighter from Thailand. The fight should have been easy but he wanted to make it fair so he didn't use all of his strength and speed, but in the end the result was the same he had won and walked out with a black eye, a couple of bruised ribs that he would heal by morning, $50,000 prize money and a trophy that he was going to put in his new gym.

**Flashback **

**_5_****_th_****_ August 1995…_**

**Harry's POV.**

That night after Master Liu headed off to spend the rest of the trip with his clan, he was dragged to a nightclub call Blaze with Charlie to celebrate his win and the end of the tournament with a night of drinking and women. When we got to the nightclub we headed to the bar for a drink then he found a table and sat down and were soon ordering more drinks. There was a DJ playing in the club, and she were very good. He had been there for about an hour when Charlie noticed a couple of women walk in who were dressed for a night out on the town both women received stares as they entered and made their way to the bar. He had been facing the other way around chatting to a group of Japanese woman who he had been sharing a drink with so he missed them entering.

While he had been talking to the group Charlie had walked over to the bar and started to talk to them before inviting them over to our table. When the three sat down he heard one of them speak in an American accent.

"Yeah we go in to Tokyo on Monday and are going to be backpacking around for the next three weeks before she starts at UC Berkeley in September." One of them said.

Hearing the American accent he turned around to see who had joined them at the table, only to meet a pair of dark brown eyes.

There was something familiar about those eyes. After staring at the pair of eyes longer than he should, he broke the gaze and looked over the younger woman in question She had dark brown hair done up in a messy-yet-stylish bun, she had porcelain skin, a slightly upturned nose and a small dimpled chin, her body seemed to be already curvy, she had large firm D-cup breasts pushed up higher displaying as much cleavage as possible in her silver V-neck top, not only does her rack look great, but her black skirt, that would swish when she walks, and cling snugly to the soft slope of her tight, firm ass even though he wouldn't see it til later. It had ridden up her thighs, exposing a lot of her toned leg. She had a bit of shimmery, eye-shadow on her lids and her full lips with lip stick, the colour of just-ripe cherries. Without realizing it she looks like the hot, little temptress

And all of this made her look amazing.

Offering his hand, which she took causing a spake to run up both their arms into their bodies he leant down and placed a kiss on her knuckles before saying, "I'm Harry Halliwell, it's nice to meet you."

"Paige Matthews, nice to meet you too." Replied the now named Paige with a smile on her face.

**Paige's POV.**

Paige couldn't believe it as she walked into a Japanese night club, a year ago, she was going through a rebellious phase by getting in trouble at school for drinking, smoking, cutting class and treated her parents cruelly. Her parents were at their wits end with her, they had tried talking to her and it didn't help and as a joke she made a comment about how she would clean up her act if they paid for her to go to Japan when she graduated as Michelle was going. In the end they agreed that if she got into college they would pay for her to go but they didn't think she would, a month later both were killed in a car crash.

She was devastated by the deaths of her parents, which she blamed herself for. She cleaned up her act by no longer using drugs or alcohol, and worked harder at school, in order to fulfil their hopes of her getting into college. She wrote an essay on their deaths that got her accepted into Berkeley.

On the weekend of her graduation under Dave presented her with a ticket, set accommodation and some money saying that her parents spoke to him about their deal in passing and since she did what she told them she would do he decided to honour the deal his brother made. So two days before her 18 birthday she landed in Japan with Michelle, since then they have been backpacking around Japan. Then tonight they got dressed up and Michelle had dragged her to a night club in Kyoto.

When they walked in she noticed that more than a few heads turned to look at them, once they walked up to the bar to get some drinks when an American walked up and started to talk to Michelle before inviting her to his table. When she got there she noticed another man sitting there talking to a group of Japanese women, when he heard Michelle he turned his head to look at them. When his eyes found her she couldn't believe how gorgeous his emerald green eyes were.

When he broke eye contact and started to look her over she did the same, the thing that stood out the most was his bright emerald green eyes that looked like they were glowing, he had messy jet-black hair, tanned skin, he also had broad shoulders, and quite a muscular yet lean build, but the thing that she noticed but didn't know what it was this undercurrent of _power_ he held and it draw her to him. He was wearing an emerald green shirt drees shirt and from what she could see a pair of slakes.

To her he was incredibly attractive.

When he offered his hand she took it, as she did she felt a spark run along her arm and into the lower reign of her body. Then he leant down and placed a kiss on her knuckles before saying, "I'm Harry Halliwell, it's nice to meet you."

"Paige Matthews, nice to meet you too." She replied, with a smile on her face.

**Normal POV.**

After that the four of them sat around talking and drinking, when he realized that Paige couldn't drink as she was underage he asked if she wanted anything in the end she had one or two drinks but not enough to get drunk, while Charlie was sneaking her friend Michelle Miglis more drinks under the table.

Paige than got Harry up on the dance floor and they danced in time with the rhythm of the DJ music, Paige grabs the sides of his waist and while staring up at him as she shimmies up and down his firmly-toned body. Harry felt like he was dreaming as this amazing temptress danced for him looking down at her face he could see the desire in her eyes calling to him.

He watches in stunned silence as she drops all the way down to the floor before slowly slithering back up his body.

She does this several times, lightly dragging her nails down his chest before rubbing her breasts against his slacks as she seductively moves back up his solid frame. The friction makes her nipples swollen but she doesn't care. Her only concern is how this wanton display must look to the man she felt instinctively drawn to.

He spun her away from him by her waist and he could feel the smooth flesh of Paige's waist and that she was curvy in all the right places. His hands trailed up her ribcage, and cupped her bouncing breasts before sliding back down to the hem of her skirt and on to her porcelain toned leg.

Paige rolls her hips against his body like a sensual wave, grinding her ass into his groin before he gripped her slim waist again.

Placing one hand on the back of her neck, and wrapping the around her slender waist, he gently bends her forward, holding her in that position.

Lost in the music, she pumps her ass up and down against his crotch. She's dancing with him as provocatively as possible. Her tits were about to pop out of her top and they jiggle lewdly each time she thrusts against him.

Fuck, she's turning him on so much.

Standing back up she scans the dance floor. A lot of guys were watching her dance with longing in their eyes. She had found out recently that she could make any guy hard. So completely engrossed in Harry she didn't notice Harry's friend came up behind him.

"Harry my friend Michelle and I are going back to my hotel," Charlie said, then he turns to Paige and hands her small clutch purse, "Is that okay with you? Harry's a good guy he'll make sure you get back to your hostel."

Paige hearing this turned to look at Michelle to see her begging for Paige to stay, seeing that and the fact that she was so drawn to the man in front of her she did something that she never would have done, turning back to Charlie than looking at Harry , "I'm okay with it if Harry is?"

Harry nodded his head before saying, "That's fine I'll drop her back when she wants me to."

Paige turned back to Michelle and waved as Charlie slapped Harry on his back with a grin and a quiet, "Call me tomorrow and tell me how it went." Before walking over to Michelle and heading out of the club.

Harry looked down at Paige and asked, "Drink?"

Paige shook her head no before grabbing his waist and with surprising force, yanks him towards her by his belt. Their bodies collide and Harry can't help but groan at the sudden, heated contact. Her bra-less breasts press firmly against his chest and he can feel the heat emanating from her body.

"Not yet handsome." She said, as a sound emitted deep from within his throat due to his growing arousal.

Harry couldn't help himself as he could feel her breasts on his chest as their hips were pressing against each other causing his shaft to harden. There was no hiding it now.

Harry's trapped cock was starting to throb

Paige slid her warm hands up and down his broad chest, making him involuntarily shiver, before slipping them around his neck. She tightens her grip and clings to him, ensuring that he couldn't get away.

Again almost instinctively, Harry placed his hands on her hips and gazes down at this gorgeous woman in front of him. With her body fully connected to his, she presses her large breasts harder into his chest. They're two perfectly round orbs and they feel amazingly soft.

Harry couldn't believe this is happening and the way she's moving and swaying against him is torturous. Her touch was delicious, her scent was intoxicating and she's driving him crazy with lust.

"Let's get some water, then we'll see where we go from there." She whispers, her pretty lips against his ear.

He wonders if she meant her words to sound so seductive. Either way, her captivating voice is making him feel light-headed and the music pulsing through his body was eroding any lingering resistance.

There was no hiding it. He knew Paige could feel it against her, but she said nothing. In fact, he would've sworn she held him tighter and increased the pressure against it. When the song ended, she just looked at him and seductive smiled before they returned to their table.

They stayed at the club another half an hour, downing some water each, before walking out side to get a taxi back to his hotel room.

**Flashback End**

When they reached his hotel they were at the point that they couldn't keep their hands off each other. They got in the room and shed their clothes and spent the rest of the night locked in passion not getting any sleep until late in the morning. When they woke up they spent the next hour getting to know each other's bodies again, before heading to the shower together. Ordering room service they spent some time getting to know the person they had spent the night with.

Both finding out that they were both from San Francisco, he found out about her family, that she was going to start at UC Berkeley next month to study to be a social worker, she was also backpacking around Japan with her friend, and more general knowledge about her.

Paige found out that he was here for a tournament that he had won, about his family, that he was spending the rest of the month here travel to see the sights.

Paige decided that she was going to go site seeing with Harry so after their breakfast she got a taxi to her hostel, when she get there Paige got a confused look from the receptionist but they both ignored it and made their way up to her room. When Paige open her door she was meet with a bare room. After checking with reception it turned out her friend had left and stolen all Paige's belongings, not knowing what to do Paige jumped into a taxi and went to back his hotel.

After she told him what happened he quickly called Charlie's hotel. When Charlie answered he was pretty pissed, they found out that he slept with Michelle and when he woke up the next morning everything that was worth some money was gone except for what he kept in the room's safe. When he asked if Paige had done it to him, he told Charlie that when Paige went to her room she found out all her stuff was gone and so was Michelle. The only thing she had was her passport and some of her money.

After a lot of tears and swearing they called the police and filled out a report and were told they would look for her but not to count on finding her until she went home. In the end Harry offered Paige to stay and travel with him, being that they were both still attracted to each other she agreed. For the rest of the day he took Paige around to by some clothes and other items they started to travel together.

The next day they took in some more sights as they would be leaving for Osaka the next day.

The next day they travelled to Osaka by the time they got to the hotel after some sightseeing Paige decided to go to sleep, but for him it was Piper's 22nd birthday the next day so he give her a call and wished her happy birthday. But when it was about 4:00am the morning after her birthday he decided to visit to leave her present.

**Flashback**

He had just dropped Paige off at the room to sleep as it had been a hard couple of days for her, before looking at the time seeing that it would be about 4:00am the morning after Piper for her 22nd birthday in San Francisco Harry made a portkey.

Harry appeared in Piper's bedroom looking out the window to see it was dark outside. Looking around the room he spotted Piper asleep in her bed and some of her presents on the dresser. Walking over he places his present on her bedside table before crawling on the bed beside her he waved his hand and placed silencing charms around the room.

"Piper, wake up Piper." Harry whispered, and shook her gently.

"Hmm, go away Phoebe I'm sleeping, we can play later." Piper mumbled, as she rolled over.

"Piper wake up its Harry." He said a bit louder, wondering if his mind was making things up as he pictured Piper and Phoebe together in throws of passion.

Shaking his head he reached down to shake Piper's shoulder but as he touched her skin his body ceased up.

_Flash_

_Harry found himself in the same room, only this time Piper was laying naked in the middle of the bed panting while playing with her breasts. But that wasn't the most surprising thing, it was the fact that their little sister Phoebe was completely naked and was between Piper's legs probing Piper's core with her tongue. He looked closer at them to find that both had a thin layer a perspiration on their bodies and Piper's juices were covering Phoebe's face. _

_"__Yes Phoebe just like that, just like Harry did to me tonight in my dream." Piper panted, as she squeezed her nipples._

_Just then Phoebe slid her fingers inside Piper's core causing Piper to arch her back and grab Phoebe's hair to pull her into her lower lips as she moaned out, "Yesss Phoebe I'm coming, drink my cum little sister." Before slumping back onto the bed as her orgasm passed._

_Flash End_

Harry's eyes shot open at the premonition and he couldn't help but breath out a quick, "Holy Shit."

Hearing someone talk Piper rolled over and opened her eyes, "Mmm Harry, come to give me my present did you?" she asked.

"Yes I came to see you Pip-" Harry answered, but before he could continue Piper leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Their lips met with an audible smack, and Harry groaned as Piper's tongue eagerly wormed its way into his mouth. They groaned in pleasure as they kissed hungrily. Harry was practically trying to devour Piper's mouth with his own, while her tongue seemed determined to scrape every part of his mouth that it could reach.

Pulling back from the kiss Piper gave Harry a sweet smile before pushing the covers off her to relieve that she was only wearing a bra and panties, "I was waiting for Phoebe to come and play with me, but I like this dream better." She said kissing him again while ripping his button up shirt open.

Harry wasn't too sure if he should continue or cast a sleeping charm on her and leave. But the decision was taken out of his hands as she unzipped his pants and grabbed his shaft.

Piper moaned as Harry slid his lips down her jaw and nibbled her neck as he reached behind her and unfastened her bra. Pulling the straps off her shoulders, he tossed the bra away and moved his lips to her distended nipples. Harry feasted on her tits for a few minutes, then trailed his lips and tongue across her taut stomach. Her stomach muscles fluttered as he gently licked and kissed his way to the top of her panties. He hooked his fingers on both sides of the waistband of her black lace panties and pulled them down slowly, kissing every inch of skin he exposed.

Trailing his tongue and lips over her hipbone, he skirted her pussy and started down her leg. Harry marvelled at her body, it was long, lean, and hairless. Her body was smooth and supple with only a little body fat. He kissed the inside of her thigh before making his way into her neither lips, causing Piper to moan and groan. Moving his hands around to cup her ass he found it was small but shapely, he started to massage her butt cheeks until she moaned and reached down and grabbed his head.

"Ummmm, yes," Piper cooed.

Harry draped her legs across his shoulders; he cradled her butt in one hand and dove head first into her hairless slit. Piper's body raised up as soon as his lips found her clit. She started kicking his back with her heels.

"Ohhhhhh yes, yes, YES, YES, this is what I've wanted!"

Piper shook as she came when Harry slid a finger into her dripping core and massaged her g-spot before sending a spark of magic into it, causing her to come again. Piper couldn't help but scream in pleasure as she did. As she came down all she could do was say how much she loved him and how she was his.

Piper opened her eyes and gave him a heart-melting smile.

"Oh Harry, " she said, "that was so wonderful, but you still have your clothes on and I want to taste you."

Harry stood up and pulled off his pants causing his hard shaft to bounce out in front of her face. Piper's eyes widened at the sight of her brother's hard shaft and sat up to get closer.

She reached her hand out and lightly brushed the crown, causing him to hiss out loud, she pulled her hand back and giggled then reached for him again.

She grabbed the base and then swooped her head down and engulfed the head of his shaft in her mouth.

Harry's knees buckled as he stifled a moan as she wrapped her lips around his shaft. Piper reached up and cupped his large balls then begin to tighten her hand around them.

_'__She would have made someone an excellent wife in the blowjob department, too bad she's mine,'_ he thought.

She began bobbing her head up and down his length while Harry placed his hands gently on her head. He listened to the slurping noises his sister made as she sucked and swallowing.

Harry literally couldn't speak as he stared at Piper, who was looking up and had this happy look in her eyes. She was bringing him close to his impending orgasm, urging him on with her movements. She momentarily pulled off his shaft causing him to groan in frustration.

"Come in my mouth, Harry. Give me my treat like you do when I visit you at night." Before she reattached herself to his shaft and redoubled her efforts. Harry ran his hands in her hair and stiffened before he started to shoot his seed into her mouth.

She swallowed thirstily as he shot spurt after spurt down her throat. She had managed to swallow all of his load.

When he stopped he was completely drained, she raised her head from his crotch.

"I love the taste of your cum." Then she gave the head of his shaft a final finishing swipe with her tongue and licked her lips.

Before Harry could say anything she lay back down as they heard a knock on the door, with a flick of his wrist he gathered his clothes then went invisible and with another flick Piper was in the middle of the bed the only problem was she was spread eagled. When the door opened Phoebe came in and took one look at the passed out Piper and grinned wickedly before closing the door and making her way over.

She crawled up on the bed and stopped level with Piper's core, "Piper you're already ready for me." Before leaning down and started to lick from the bottom of outer lips to her clit causing Piper to moan.

Harry eyes open wide, he know where this was going.

Piper lifted her head and looked at Phoebe and said, "Oh Phoebe I just had the best dream, Harry came and let me have some of his cum and it was soo goood."

With a silent "Happy Birthday" Harry activated his portkey and went back to his hotel and Paige thinking, _'Well didn't think that would happen.'_

**Flashback End**

When he got back to the room he just shook his head at what happened, the fact the Piper was dreaming about him and that she was waiting to _play_ with Phoebe was a shock, but he let it go. He could tell that she had been at a party with Phoebe by the clothes on the floor, he wondered what she would remember in the morning he could tell she hadn't been drunk so that was good. But still he might have to call her in the morning or maybe wait until he got home so he could see her face.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

**Mount Fuji **

**_17_****_th_****_ August 1995…_**

After staying there for a couple of days they travelled from Osaka to Mt Yoshino then then up to Nagoya to caught the bullet train to the Mount Fuji & Hakone day tour stopping to take in the sights and seeing plays along the way. It was the tenth day of traveling when they reached Mt Fuji that they ran into trouble of the magical kind.

**Flashback**

They were on one of the Mt Fuji tours and had stop at Mount Fuji Fifth Station and had wondered on their own for a while for some alone time. Since they had met they couldn't keep their hands off each other, they didn't know why but they felt that they were connected to each other and were not going to give that up. At first they thought it might just be a holiday fling but since getting to know each other they know that they would continue to see each other when they were state side.

As they slipped off for the tour Harry watched Paige's figure in her tight jeans as she jogged ahead of him laughing, looking around he spotted a small alcove out of the way. Walking over to it he could still see Mt Fuji but no one would be able to see them.

"Paige over here." He called, walking out so she could see him.

Paige turned to look for Harry, seeing him come out of a hiding spot caused her to smirk. Walking toward him with a sway of her hips, so thought back a year ago she would have call a woman doing this a slag but since her parents die she cleaned up her act, got into college and found her more feminine side. Being with Harry had helped and the way he touched and teased her body always had her wanting more. She know when they got back she would have to face his sisters, but if it meant she got to keep him she would.

As she got closer to him she was looking forward to him taking her here, when she was about 15 metres away from him she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Before she turned to see what it was she got a look at Harry's face as he looked over to the spot to see what it was, then back to her as his face become a mask of horror, before she heard him shout out her name.

Harry was watching Paige walk towards him, his thoughts were of seeing the look of pleasure on her face and the sounds of her mewing and grasps that she makes while he is inside her, when he spotted a flurry of black and indigo orbs. Turning to look at what it was only for his stomach to drop around his ankles when he saw a darklighter who was looking at Paige.

Turning back to Paige, **"****PAIGE****."** He shouted as he raised his right arm towards her to put up a shield in front of her.

Paige turned her head to see a man dressed all in black look at her with an evil smirk on his face before he lift his arm as if to hold something, when a cross bow appeared in his hand in a puff of black smoke. Without any warning he fired an arrow at her, instinctively Paige raised her hands to cover her face while wanting to get to Harry before she disappeared in a swarm of blue and white orbs that scattered around then appeared to come together behind Harry.

Before Paige disappeared Harry had been able to get a shield up but it wasn't fast enough to stop the arrow, when he saw Paige orb out he turned his attention to the darklighter. Hearing the orbs behind him and sensing it was Paige as he cast a tracking spell on her, in case of emergency. With a flick of his left hand Harry had frozen the darklighter in place, seeing that he wasn't going to move he turned back to Paige.

"Are you okay? And why didn't you tell me you're a whitelighter?" he asked his voice full of concern.

"Harry what happened? Who is he? How did I get behind you? What's a whitelighter? And why did he try to kill me?" Paige asked, clearly shook up with what just happened.

Pulling Paige tightly into his chest, Harry ran his hands up and down her back as he felt Paige start to cry as the shock wore off, "Shhh, its ok Paige. You're all right, I'm here no matter what." He said in a soothing tone, while thinking about how she didn't know what a whitelighter was meaning that she had to be a whitelighter-witch hybrid, and as far as he knew there was only one. His missing sister.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" she asked, into his chest sending vibration into his body.

"Yes I'll tell you but first I have to find out how he found you and then take care of him. Okay?" he asked, looking down at Paige's tear stained face.

"Mmhm," Paige murmur while nodded her head.

"Good girl. Now you might not like what you see and hear so just prepare yourself. Just remember this guy was going to kill you." Harry said as he made his way towards the darklighter, looking up he motioned for Paige to move behind the man. With a wave of his hand he put up sound cancelling wards.

With a flick of his hand at the darklighter's face caused his head to unfreeze. The darklighter tried to moved, when he realized he couldn't he looked around only to spot Harry right in front of him.

"What have you done to me witch?" he snarled.

"Quiet, I'm going to ask some questions and you are going to answer. If I don't like what I hear you will lose a body part," Harry said forcefully, "Now we will start out with an easy one. What's your name?"

"Go to hell witch." He spat at Harry.

Hearing this Harry twitch his left hand but it looked like nothing had happened, "Okay Bob. Since you didn't answer I'm going to call you Bob. What I just did was unfreeze the nerves in your whole body, as you can tell I made it so you can feel your body but you still can't move. So since you didn't answer my first question I'm going to let that one going, but it'll better for you to answer this one. How did you find out she was a whitelighter?" he asked wanting to know as he didn't sense her. Not that he was looking but he still wanted to know.

"I'm not telling you s**t." He said, as if he believed Harry wouldn't do anything to him.

Without a second thought Harry twitched his left hand again cause to Bob to lose his right foot.

"AAhhhh," Bob screamed

Harry looked at Paige hoping not to see a disgusted look on her face as he tortured the man, only to find her glaring at Bob. Seeing this he turned back to Bob, "I'll asked again. How did you find out she was a whitelighter?" he asked.

"Ha, you think some pain while make me answer you, well I wouldn't hold your breath as we are trained against this." He said, as if he didn't make a sound before.

Seeing this he flicked his wrist again, this time taking off his leg.

"AAHhhhh," he screamed again causing Paige to jump, "F**k you, you piece of shit. I'm telling you f**k all." He shouted. Harry looked at Paige to see her reaction to see that she had paled, seeing this he decided to try one last time before he killed him.

"Okay I'm going to ask again if you don't answer I'm moving on up to what makes you a man, so you really should think about telling me what I want to know," he said. Hearing this the darklighter paled, looking up at Paige only to find her looking away. Looking at the darklighter he asked, "How did you find her? And who else knows about her?"

"I told you before you will get jack s**t out of me." He said, hearing this he knew it was a waste of time and all it will do is make Paige fear him.

So without even looking at him he turned to Paige and held out his hand, "Come on lets go, he won't tell us anything."

Paige hearing this nodded and took Harry's outstretched hand and started to walk away. Without a backwards glance Harry flick his wrist at Bob causing him to blow up. Hearing the noise he pulled Paige closer to him, causing Paige to wrap her arm around his waist letting out a sigh.

"How are you holding up?" Harry asked not to sure he wanted to know as they walked back to where the buses and taxies were.

Without looking up at Harry she answered, "Frightened, if I hadn't known you before today I would have started running the second you frozen that blacklighter man thingy. And why didn't you keep trying to make him talk?"

"Ha-ha, its darklighter Paige. And I'm glad you didn't run," he said, kissing her on the head before he restarted, "What we will do is grab a taxi back to the hotel and I will sit you down and tell you everything. If after that you want nothing to do with me I will get you somewhere to stay or pay for you to fly home. And why I stopped questioning him was for two reasons 1) I didn't want to scare you and 2) information gained through torture is never reliable. "

"Okay, but when we get back I want the truth." Paige said, not sure if she really did.

Walking up to the taxi Harry spoke to the driver before opening the door for Paige. Getting in beside her he wrapped his arm around her as they left for the hotel.

**Flashback Ends**

When they got back to the hotel Harry sat Paige down and told her everything about the magical world. He spoke of the forces of Good, which consist of good Witches, Whitelighters, Angels, and benevolent supernatural beings such as Leprechauns and Nymphs. Good beings provide healing, foster positive emotions, and attempt to protect innocents and vanquish evil.

And he told her of the forces of Evil, which consist of Demons, Warlocks, evil Witches, Darklighters and assorted maligned supernatural beings such as Banshees, Vampires and Harpies. Evil beings are chiefly concerned with acquiring power, performing acts of cruelty, destroying powerful Good beings, attempting to harm innocents, and increasing its influence in the mortal world.

For Paige it was a lot to take in, after a couple of drinks to calm her nerves she asked the question of what he was and what she was. He told her that his whole family were good witches but his Mother and grandmother block off his sisters powers his included, but he broke through his restrains but it was quite painful. He also said how it caused a lot of fight between him and his grandmother because he thinks his sisters should know, but she told him that they will have to wait until they were ready. But every time she said it he knew she was hiding something.

He went on to explain that he thought that she was a Whitelighter-Witch hybrid, which were very rear as he had only heard of one other but he wouldn't tell her who. When he asked if her parents told her, she told him that she had been adopted, when he heard this it stopped him short as he thought about the chances that he would meet a second Whitelighter-Witch hybrid that was put up for adoption. After talking for a while longer about some of the things in the magical world she asked if there was a way to find out who her parents were.

He was quiet for a while before telling her there was a potion simple called the **_'Inheritance potion' _**that could tell her who her parents were. It wouldn't tell her what powers she had just who her family was, but that was the thing that she wanted to know the most. When she said she wanted to know, she was told it would take a day to brew and he would start it tomorrow morning and it will be finished by tomorrow night. Hearing this Paige decided to head to be early and had Harry hold her for the night.

The next afternoon the potion was ready.

**Flashback**

**_18_****_th_****_ August 1995…_**

Harry was working on the potion for Paige in the expanded trunk his Mother had brought with the gold bars, but it had been changed into a portable potion lab/storage room. When he was finished he bottled the yellow potion, and got out of the trunk then made his way to the desk that had a knife and a sheet of parchment on it. He turned to Paige who had watched him the whole time asking question about her powers, his powers, potion and magic in general.

"Okay Paige I need you to come over her," doing what he said she walked over to him, "Alright I need you to cut your finger and add three drops of blood into it, then wait until it glows a blood red colour and then pore the potion onto the parchment on the desk."

Paige looked at the phial of yellow potion she was holding, wondering if it would really tell her what she wanted to know. Screwing up her courage she grabbed knife and cut her finger, dropping three drops of blood then closed to top and waited.

After three minutes the potion had gone blood red and the vial glowed, so she moved the parchment to the centre of the desk and tipped the potion onto it, then watching in fascination as the red liquid seem to outline something like it had been written on the parchment the whole time.

Paige waited until the potion had all disappeared and all that was left was blood red writing before lifting it to read.

**_Name: _**_Paige Halliwell_

**_Age:_**_18_

**_Mother:_**_Patricia Halliwell (Deceased February 28th, 1978)_

**_Father:_**_Sam Wilder (Unknown)_

**_Siblings:_** _Prudence Halliwell_

_Harry Halliwell_

_Piper Halliwell_

_Phoebe Halliwell_

Paige read the parchment shocked, she turned to Harry who had walked to the bed and sat down on it to wait for her to finish. When she looked at him she couldn't believe it he was her brother, she had been fucking her brother. She handed him the parchment to read, while he read it she had been watching his face to see if he was disgusted that her was screwing his little sister. When his face didn't change she didn't know what to think.

As Harry went to open his month to talk she held up her hand and stopped him, "I'm going to go for a walk and clear my head, so I want you to stay here until I come back." And with that she turned around and walked out the door.

Harry could only hope she came back.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

It would be a couple of hours before Paige came back. His thoughts weren't on the fact that he was sleeping with his sister as he already slept with Prue and was sleeping with his Mother. They were on the fact that he finally found his missing sister, the one his Mother had to give up, the one he wanted to find but was told not to. He still remember holding her in the hospital when she was just born, he hadn't told his sisters about her, another thing he was forced to hide from them.

He was tempted to summon his Mother to tell her that he found her but decided to wait.

After a while he decided to sit down and look at the threads that connected him to this girls to see the one for Paige, only to find out that the one that he thought was hers had grown larger but it was still the smallest of them. Opening his eyes he looked out the window at Mt Fuji

**Paige's POV**

It had been 4 hours ago that she had been thinking of Harry screwing her from behind while being 2300 meters above sea level, overlooking the Fuji Five Lakes, now here she was walking around by herself thinking about what she had just found out.

_'__So let's think about this, he's my brother and I've been sleeping with him every chance I could get; I was giving up at birth by my Mother who is dead, I had already dealt with that; I have three sisters, from what he told me our grandmother can be a real hard ass; And I Have Been Fucking My Brother.'_ Were her thoughts, looking around Fuji-View Hotel.

Hearing some giggling behind her, Paige turned around and saw what looked like a 10 year red headed girl being chased by a 17 year boy who could only be the girls brother as he had the same hair and they looked alike.

_"__*Ria-tan don't leave me,*"_ the boy called out after the girl, who kept running while giggling.

_"__*No, leave me alone Onii-sama,*" _the girl called out, looking over her shoulder laughing at her brother.

_"__What the hell,_' it was then that Paige realized that they were talking in Japanese and she could understand them, where else before she had to get Harry to translate for her. She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the girl falling over.

_"*Ouchie.*"_ The girl muttered, as she had stumbled into the ground.

Paige watch as her brother came running over to the falling girl, _"*Ria-tan, are you ok Ria-tan?*"_ he asked.

The girl sat up rubbing her bloody right knee and looked up at her brother with tear filled eyes, _"*My knee hurts*"_ she whimpered in pain.

_"__*It's okay Ria-tan,*"_ he said as he got on his knees and lent down and blow on the scrap, _"*don't cry Onii-sama is here.*"_ while pulling a small bum bag from his back and opening it to show a small first aid kit. Opening it up he got some cotton wool and some Dettol from what she could see and started to clean the cut, causing the girl cry out as it sting.

Once it was clean she watched him pull-out a Band-Aid and put it on the cut before leaning down to kiss it while saying, _"*There all better, right?*"_

_"__*Yep it's all better, thank you Sirzechs-_ _Onii-sama.*"_ she said, as she watched him clear up the mess. When he was done she wrapped her arms around his neck before she asked, _"*you'll always be here for Onii-sama?*"_

_"__*Always Ria-tan, I'm your Onii-sama I'll never leave you. Now let's go found Kaa-san and Tou-san so we can go get some dinner.*"_ he finished, as he lifted his sister onto his back and walked away.

Paige stood there watching the whole thing realized that she now had the same, a person in her life that would take care of her and never leave her. Now that she realized this she knew she wasn't going to give him up for anything.

_'__Besides I have already been sleeping with him, so why should I give him up in that way as well._ She thought, as she walked back to their room to find her brother.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

When she return to the room she didn't waste any time kissing him as he opened the door, she lead him back towards the bed, when his legs hit the bed she pushed him onto it while standing in front of him.

"I know we're family but I knew you as my lover first and I'm not giving that up, so get used to it. You will have to be a brother and my lover from now on." Paige said, as she slapped out of her clothes with a smile on her face, before climbing towards him.

They had spent two more day around Mount Fuji before leaving and now here he was at Takaragawa Onsen Osenkaku lying naked in bed with his youngest sister sleeping on top of him.

**Flashback End**

"Mmm," he heard, when he looked a Paige's face to see her brown eyes open and a smile come to her face, "Morning baby." She said before leaning up and kissing him.

Breaking the kiss he said, "Paige it's just after 7:00pm, we came in and had a sleep remember?" as he had a quick look at his watch.

**Lemon **

"Mmhm I remember," she said, as she stretched out giving him a good look at her naked breasts before she lay back down and wrapped her hand around his shaft and started to stroke it.

"Mmm that feels good, but let's go get something to eat then we can continue this later." Harry said, trying to control himself as she thumbed the head of him manhood.

"But I already have what I want to eat right here." She said before spinning around and lowered her mouth on his throbbing shaft.

**(Warning lemon ahead. I have removed most of the explicit contain before posting on this site.)**

Feeling her tunnel squeeze him again he sent magic into his shaft and ball causing him to release second smaller load into her womb. Once both had come down from their duel orgasms Harry pulled Paige to him and kissed the back of her neck.

**Lemon End**

Paige released a small moan at the feeling of Harry's lips on her neck, "Did that feel good?"

"Perfect, just perfect." He said as he licked the perspiration from her neck.

Glowing she looked back at him and replied, "You aren't too bad yourself, big brother."

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

**Outside the room**

Her yellow eyes watched her prey, waiting for a time to strike. As she watched them stand and male slap the female's ass causing it to ripple as they made their way to the outdoor bath she studied both in detail, but as she watched the male's body with his still hard cock swaying as he followed the female who was now bending over the bath looking back at him her eyes gained a bright purple glow overlapping her yellow ones.


End file.
